Et si Harry avait réfléchi (version longue)
by Nourliana
Summary: Fin de Première Année. Harry Potter est à l'infirmerie. Il réalise alors qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il ne sait pas sur sa famille et sur le monde magique britannique. Peut-être qu'on lui a menti. Il se met à se poser des questions. Peut-il espérer mieux ? Peut-être trouver une famille ? À qui peut-il faire confiance ? (M pour des violences sur enfant dans certains chapitres)
1. Chapter 1

**Et si Harry avait réfléchi (version longue)**

Résumé : Harry est à l'infirmerie à la fin de sa première année. Il réalise qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il ne sait pas sur sa famille et le monde magique. Peut-être qu'on lui a menti. Que faire ?

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

Au vu des review que j'ai eu sur l'OS, je vais tenter d'en faire une version plus longue. Pour le moment, j'ai prévu quelque chose qui ferait autour de 6 chapitres en détaillant beaucoup plus cet OS et en mettant en avant les femmes qui agissent dans l'ombre. N'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous plaît.

J'ai essayé d'approfondir.

Alors je n'ai pas béta, donc il est possible qu'il reste des fautes. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Merci pour vos retours ! Bisous à tous !

* * *

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts se réveillait doucement. Malgré sa vision floue et une impression persistante d'être dans du coton, il sut à l'odeur et à la couleur des murs blancs où il se trouvait. À l'infirmerie. Encore... Comme si ça ne faisait pas quatre jours qu'il en était à peine sorti. Il sourit devant l'ironie de la situation : lui, qui aurait eu besoin d'y aller presque tout les jours en étant plus jeune, y finissait presque toutes les semaines alors que l'école était censée être un lieu sécurisée... Pourtant, cette fois, il s'en voulut vraiment. Il avait vraiment été bête d'aller faire du Quidditch alors que ses côtes et ses bras lui faisaient encore mal. Merci Quirrell, pensa-t-il.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, ll décida, que puisqu'il était seul, il allait faire le point sur cette première année à Poudlard et sur sa vie. Après tout, il retournait chez les Dursley quelques jours plus tard et savait qu'il aurait bien assez à penser à rester conscient et à faire les tâches demandées pour penser à autre chose.

Le jeune Harry Potter ne se considérait pas comme un idiot fini (un cornichon sans cervelle aurait dit son merveilleux et effrayant professeur de Potion) mais il savait très bien qu'il aurait pu mieux exploiter ses capacités intellectuelles. Le professeur MacGonagall le lui avait d'ailleurs répété plusieurs reprises au cours de l'année. Il aurait pu avoir de meilleurs notes et probablement évité des aventures dangereuses, notamment celles de ces dernières semaines.

Cela lui aurait, notamment, certainement éviter de finir une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard en Ecosse. Il en était bien conscient. Il tentait de se persuader que son fichu caractère de Gryffondor était la raison d'une telle situation même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il s'était habitué à ne presque pas utiliser sa réflexion. Malfoy le lui balançait souvent au visage ce fichu caractère de fonceur...

Mais bon, après tout, il fallait toujours que Dudley soit meilleur que lui, sinon il risquait une correction. Son cousin était tellement nul à l'école, qu'Harry devait réfléchir à chaque mauvaise réponse pour être sûr d'avoir une note encore plus mauvaise que lui. Et puis... C'était dur de se mettre à penser entre les cours, les amis et le Quidditch ! Harry savait qu'il se trouvait des excuses. En réalité, se dit-il, il ne voulait peut-être pas pensé tout court. Cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'il avait quitté l'antre de Mme Pomfresh qu'il y retournait déjà, cela en disait bien long sur son état d'esprit, surtout qu'elle l'avait prévenu. Il ne devait pas faire d'activité qui pouvait tirer sur ses plaies. Pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité une minute quand son ami Ron lui avait proposé une partie avec Fred et Georges. Même Hermione, d'habitude si prompt à le protéger, n'avait pas réagit. Eux aussi devaient toujours être en train de digérer l'aventure avec Quirrel.

Pour autant, Harry Potter hésitait entre être désespéré face à son imbécilité ou à l'idée que quelqu'un quelque part devait l'avoir maudit à cause d'une mauvaise vie antérieure. Il penchait souvent pour la seconde option. Sinon il n'aurait pas eu une vie aussi peu heureuse. Il culpabilisa de penser une telle chose. Il était tout de même responsable d'une grande partie des mésaventures qu'il avait eu à Poudlard. Le duel avec Malfoy dans la salle des Trophées, voler sur le balais de l'école pour aller chercher le Rapeltout de Neville, aller dans la Réserve alors que c'était interdit, chercher ce qui était caché derrière la porte du troisième étage,... En faisant le bilan de son année, Harry voyait bien qu'il se mettait facilement dans les ennuis, qu'il lui était difficile de résister à un défi. Le dernier en date l'avait d'ailleurs mené droit dans ce lit...

Le jeune garçon de presque douze ans secoua doucement la tête puis tenta de s'asseoir dans le lit et ne put retenir une grimace. Misère ! Il allait la sentir passer cette chute de balais. Il avait de nouveau mal aux côtes. L'infirmière lui avait remis des bandages. Quelle idée avait-il eu aussi de vouloir voler avec les jumeaux Weasley alors qu'il se remettait à peine de son affrontement avec Quirrell. Il devait être fou. Il avait sûrement trop respiré les résidus de peinture au plomb de son placard sous l'escalier...

Enfin vu les traitements qu'il recevait de la part de sa famille, une part de lui-même ne serait pas tellement étonnée de ce verdict. L'enfance qu'il avait eu, il en avait bien conscience, n'aidait pas pour la stabilité mentale. Ajouter au fait que dans ce monde, il était considéré comme un héros, Harry se demandait parfois s'il n'allait pas finir dans un asile. Quoiqu'il y aurait peut-être un passage par l'hopîtal avant... Il avait bien vu les regards en coin de l'infirmière quand elle avait vu ses bras et son dos. Les longues cicatrices plus ou moins blanches en disaient long sur les traitements que lui réservaient les Dursley. Pourtant, Dumbledore tenait absolument à ce qu'il retourne l'été chez les Dursley. Pour sa sécurité, disait-il avec son sourire bienveillant. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings de colère. Cette famille était son enfer personnel. Certains jours, il allait jusqu'à se demander comment il avait fait pour survivre jusqu'à son entrée à l'école. L'oncle Vernon pouvait avoir la main si leste quand il était en colère… Peut-être que sa magie l'avait protégé. Il lui semblait qu'il guérissait tout de même assez vite pour des fractures. Il n'en savait rien.

En parlant de famille, se dit-il, il s'aperçut soudainement qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien de la sienne, hormis les noms de ses parents et quelques photos que Hagrid lui avait montré. Il n'en savait pas plus sur elle que sur le fonctionnement de sa magie. Revoir ses parents une nouvelle fois dans le Miroir du Risèd lui avait prendre conscience de ce manque d'information mais il n'avait pas pensé à creuser plus loin. Il lui semblait à présent hautement improbable qu'il n'ait plus du tout de famille en dehors de sa tante.

Malfoy ne cessait de vanter à quel point son arbre généalogique était lié à de nombreuses familles du monde sorcier, et pas seulement en Angleterre. Le sien devait l'être tout autant puisque d'après ce qu'il avait compris la famille Potter avait une renommée assez conséquente avant même sa naissance. Il avait même cru comprendre qu'elle était encore plus vieille que celle de ce blondinet arrogant. Elle devait donc être liée à d'autres familles. Il fallait absolument qu'il se renseigne ! A cette pensée, son coeur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort. Peut-être qu'il avait une famille quelque part. Il se redressa vivement, grimaça sous la douleur mais ne cessa pas de continuer à réfléchir à cette possibilité.

Les mots de Dumbledore, prononcés à l'infirmerie, quatre jours plus tôt, à propos de sa sécurité, disparurent de sa mémoire. Le jeune garçon prit une décision importante : les Dursley n'étaient pas sa famille. Ils ne l'avaient jamais accepté. Ils l'avaient battu, affamé, insulté. Harry Potter allait trouver un moyen de partir de chez eux. Définitivement. Dumbledore voulait qu'il soit protégé du monde sorcier mais qui le protégeait des coups et des abus chez les moldus ?

Une nouvelle détermination prit place en lui. Il la sentait presque couler dans ses veines comme une douce chaleur.

C'était décidé ! Il allait se renseigner sur l'histoire de sa famille mais aussi sur ce monde sorcier. Finalement, s'il ne connaissait quasiment rien de sa famille, il s'apercevait qu'il en connaissait encore moins sur ce nouveau monde qui l'entourait. Et peut-être même encore moins sur la magie qui coulait dans ses veines.

A ce moment précis, il eut l'impression qu'un voile sombre posé sur ses yeux venait de disparaître. Il s'en voulut beaucoup. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir de son ignorance auparavant alors qu'il y était confronté tout les jours depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'école ? Pourquoi avait-il dû se débrouiller tout seul pour essayer de comprendre les bases ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas posé plus de questions que cela ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Hagrid lui avait dit qu'il avait connu ses parents, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas pressé de questions ?

Peut-être parce que, pour une fois, il avait des amis et qu'il voulait profiter d'un lieu où il se sentait en sécurité. Mieux, où il se sentait chez lui pour la première fois de sa vie, où il n'était pas battu, où il pouvait rire. Il se souvint alors d'un documentaire que sa tante avait regardé sur les nouveaux venus dans les sectes et se dit qu'il avait réagit exactement pareil... Il s'était tellement senti en sécurité et pour une fois accepté, qu'il n'avait vu que le positif...

Pas le manque d'information, pas les risques,... Pourtant, son année en avait été remplie. Il avait failli mourir plusieurs fois : entre le troll, Quirrel, l'attaque sur son balais pendant le premier match de Quidditch... Tout cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille : Poudlard n'était pas sans danger et Harry semblait avoir des ennemis tenaces.

Au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion, Harry en vient à décider de garder ces "révélations" pour lui-même. Même si Ron et Hermione étaient ses amis, il voulait garder une part de lui-même secrète, du moins pour un temps. Après tout, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne leur avait pas dit, notamment ce qu'il en était réellement chez ses tuteurs.

Il décida d'un plan de bataille : "la chasse à la famille Potter".

En premier lieu, il devait se renseigner pour savoir qui contacter pour avoir des informations pour connaître la véritable raison de son placement chez sa tante. Toutefois, surtout pas à Dumbledore. Si le directeur le poussait à y retourner, alors qu'il avait dû voir les cicatrices sur ses bras, après l'aventure face à Quirrel, c'est qu'il fallait sûrement s'en méfier. Madame Pompfresh lui avait enfilé une chemise avec des manches courtes le jour où le directeur était venu. Harry grimaça à l'idée de se méfier du vénérable directeur mais finalement, il ne le connaissait pas et, surtout, il ne lui avait rien dit sur ses parents alors qu'il avait l'air de les connaître.

Pour se renseigner, il sut qu'il allait devoir ruser. Pour une fois, il allait se servir de son côté Serpentard. Il profita du passage de l'infirmière, qui lui amenait son repas, pour l'interroger sur la raison du dérouler de son enfance chez les moldus. Non pas de manière directe mais en prenant le prétexte de vouloir découvrir les institutions du monde sorcier : il lui demanda quelle institution avait décidé de le placer chez les Dursley.

Mme Pomfresh fronça les sourcils et parut très étonnée d'apprendre qu'il ne connaissait pas les bases de l'organisation du monde magique. Il y avait pourtant un cours d'intégration au monde sorcier prévu pour les élèves ayant vécu dans un environnement non-sorcier avec la présentation des divers organes institutionnels régissant le pays. De plus, le jeune Harry Potter avait été élevé dans le monde magique, même si personne ne connaissait l'identité de la famille qui avait été élue pour héberger le jeune héros.

La réponse que lui fit l'enfant la rendit plus que perplexe. En effet, le jeune sorcier lui confirma qu'il était ignorant des diverses institutions du monde magique et qu'il ne savait pas qu'il existait un tel cours à Poudlard. Sinon ajouta-t-il, il y serait allé sans hésiter.

\- Où as-tu donc appris à écrire à la plume alors, rétorqua l'infirmière.

\- J'ai appris tout seul Madame, répondit Harry, perplexe.

\- Pourtant, l'apprentissage de la plume est enseigné aux enfants ayant été élévé chez les Moldus lors d'un cours spécifique qui a lieu en début d'année.

Sur le coup, Harry tilta : c'était sûrement dans ce cours que Hermione avait appris à écrire avec la plume. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été choqué qu'elle sache le faire alors qu'elle était Née-Moldu alors que lui non ? Pourquoi, une nouvelle fois, ne s'était-il pas posé de questions ?

La réponse du jeune garçon rendit l'infirmière songeuse. Elle savait déjà que la situation du jeune Potter n'était pas claire : les cicatrices sur son corps en témoignaient et son ignorance des codes sociaux de la société sorcière aussi. Visiblement, il ne savait même pas qu'il était un Héritier d'une grande famille ; son comportement envers le fils Malfoy en était la preuve.

Elle en avait parlé à Albus, qui avait mis ces cicatrices sur le compte d'une enfance pendant laquelle Harry aurait joué les casses-coups. Le directeur avait ajouté qu'Harry ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec les responsabilités de sa famille d'où son comportement léger. Le directeur lui avait conseillé de laisser Harry vivre pleinement son enfance, plutôt que de l'embêter avec "des trucs de Sang-Purs qui n'ont pas leur place dans cette école".

À ce souvenir, Pompom s'en voulut. Elle n'aurait pas dû écouter et suivre les recommandations d'Albus. Elle n'aurait même pas dû le croire ! Misère, elle-même, venait d'une famille de Lords. Elle en avait été bannie certes, mais les principes de l'éducation était restés. Elle en avait maintenant la certitude : quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette école.

Quand Harry justifia sa curiosité en ajoutant qu'il voulait s'occuper durant l'été quand il serait de retour chez ses Moldus, il s'aperçut au fur et à mesure de la conversation que l'infirmière semblait de plus en plus gênée. Elle finit par lui demander :

\- Qui vous a dit que vous retourniez chez vos Moldus pour l'été, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Le directeur, Madame, répondit-il doucement.

Le visage de l'infirmière devint alors blanc comme neige. Elle venait de comprendre ! Le jeune Harry Potter, Héritier de la famille Potter avait grandi chez des Moldus ! Et à la demande du directeur ! Misère ! Toutes les lois du monde magique étaient bafouées ! Elle vacilla légèrement, ne pouvant cacher son choc puis s'assit sur le bord du lit où reposait son patient pour se laisser le temps de se reprendre. La colère menaçait de la submerger. Elle sera les poings très se dit qu'elle allait faire sa fête au directeur.

Non seulement, il avait bafoué les lois les plus élémentaires du monde sorcier en plaçant le jeune Héritier chez des moldus. Mais il y avait plus. Beaucoup plus. À la façon dont l'enfant prononçait le nom de sa famille, elle avait su qu'il n'y était pas aimé. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il était chez des Moldus. Pourtant, elle voyait à son expression qu'il avait répondu honnêtement. Les yeux verts si similaire à ceux d'une de ses anciennes élèves en Médicomagie, Lili Evans, ne recelaient pas la moindre trace de mensonge. Avoir la preuve que le directeur se mêlait des affaires de la famille Potter la choqua profondément : il n'avait pas à s'intéresser à la vie privée des élèves de l'école. Il devait encore moins la diriger.

Toutes ses certitudes à propos du directeur de l'école s'effondraient. Il était loin de l'image du papy bienveillant qui disait veiller sur le Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Albus Dumbledore avait menti à l'ensemble du monde magique. Non seulement, Harry Potter n'y avait pas grandi, ce qui allait à l'encontre de toutes les traditions, mais en plus il avait l'air d'avoir été battu toute son enfance. Avec tout ces éléments, Pompom voyait d'une autre façon les raisons pour lesquelles l'enfant atterrissait si souvent à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas de la bravade ou de l'orgueil comme le martelait si souvent Severus Rogue. Simplement, l'enfant n'avait confiance en personne. Il pensait devoir y aller lui même.

Pour se calmer, elle prit de longues inspirations et releva la tête vers Harry Potter. Ses yeux bleus semblaient presque exiger des réponses. Elle prit cependant un moment pour pouvoir trouver les bons mots et ne pas faire peur à son patient.

\- Je me dois de vous poser une question, Monsieur Potter. Avez-vous prévenu le directeur de ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison ? Lui avez-vous dit que vous ne vouliez pas y retourner ?

Le jeune garçon détourna les yeux et rosit légèrement. C'était assez intrusif comme questions. Il inspira légèrement

\- Oui, Madame. Mais il m'a dit que je devais y retourner pour ma sécurité.

A ses mots, Pompom Pomfresh se redressa d'un bond. C'en était vraiment trop ! Elle se sentit nauséeuse face à autant de mépris de la part du directeur de l'école. Harry Potter n'était qu'un enfant ! Pas un objet que l'on renvoyait quand on avait envie !

Au vu de la réaction de sa gardienne, Harry comprit qu'il avait eu raison de penser à se méfier du vénérable directeur. Pourtant, il n'imaginait pas à quel point cet homme, autant que le sinistre Voldemort, avait contribué à détruire sa vie. La dragonne de l'infirmerie se mit à marcher de long en large, ses mains tremblaient. Harry pensa à ce moment là qu'elle portait bien son surnom : il ne lui manquait plus que la fumée sortant des narines.

Pendant ce temps, les pensées de Pompom tournoyaient dans tout les sens. Mais si Albus pensait qu'en le renvoyant là-bas, l'enfant serait en sécurité, le directeur devenait complètement sénile ! Ses convictions s'effondraient. L'école n'était plus sanctuaire pour les enfants. L'épisode avec Quirrel en était la preuve. L'avait-elle seulement été un jour ? Un doute horrible étreignit l'infirmière : et si Harry Potter n'était pas le premier ? Pompom serra les poings puis se tourna vers son patient.

\- Pour votre sécurité ? Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité là-bas ! Vos amis sont-ils au courant ?, cria-t-elle, ne pouvant pas se contrôler plus longtemps.

Harry se tendit. Il répondit tout de même. Il avait compris que la colère de l'infirmière n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

\- Je ne pense pas Madame. Même en voyant mes bras, ils ne m'ont pas posé de questions, répondit-il tout bas.

\- D'accord, jeta-t-elle.

Un silence lourd prit place entre les deux protagonistes avant que l'infirmière ne s'éloigne brusquement, prétextant des choses à faire. Elle devait sortir, sinon elle allait se mettre à hurler devant l'enfant. Elle allait en profiter pour envoyer quelques lettres à certains de ses amies pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour aider l'enfant, et accessoirement s'occuper du cas du directeur de Poudlard. Elle devait protéger les enfants ! Elle avait prêté serment sur sa magie et il était hors de question qu'elle ne le respecte pas.

Au fond de son lit, Harry, amer, se dit qu'au moins, il avait eu les renseignements qu'il voulait même si la conversation ne lui avait pas fait de bien. Au vu de la réaction de l'infirmière, sa situation n'était pas quelque chose de courant. Décidément, il ne faisait jamais rien comme personne. Au moins, il pouvait qu'il n'aurait pas dû aller vivre chez les Dursley même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Soudain, il frissonna, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se rappeler des coups donnés par son oncle.

Malgré son amertume, il finit par se mettre à sourire. Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir.

Il ne le sut pas sur l'instant mais cette conversation allait changer sa vie. Il avait touché profondément le coeur de l'infirmière, qui allait se battre pour lui.

* * *

1er chapitre de la version longue.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Gros bisous à tous !


	2. Chapter 2 : Réflexions et découvertes

**Et si Harry avait réfléchi (version longue)**

**Résumé** : Harry est à l'infirmerie à la fin de sa première année. Il réalise qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il ne sait pas sur sa famille et le monde magique. Peut-être qu'on lui a menti. Que faire ?

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

Je n'ai pas béta, donc il est possible qu'il reste des fautes. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

9 reviews ! Waouh ! Merci pour vos retours ! Ça fait tellement super plaisir ! Mille mercis ! Les réponses sont à la fin du chapitre !

Voici la suite ! J'avais hâte de la partager avec vous. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Par contre, je ne dis pas que je vais tenir le rythme de 2 chapitres par semaine. Je suis prof stagiaire et c'est la saison des conseils de classe et des examens. Mais je vous promets que j'essaierais de faire au moins 1 chapitre par semaine.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Réflexions et premières recherches**

Harry Potter était sorti de l'infirmerie deux jours après son étrange discussion avec Poppy Pomfresh.

Il avait laissé le sujet de sa famille de côté et avait passé son temps à essayer de comprendre comment sa vie avait pu l'amener à frôler la mort durant sa première année à Poudlard. Là, encore, le jeune garçon réalisa que beaucoup de choses clochaient... Le résultat qui se dessinait ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il se mettait à douter de tout.

Harry s'était rendu compte qu'Hagrid n'aurait pas dû venir le chercher chez ses Moldus. En le faisant, ses tuteurs avaient eu encore plus peur de la magie, et, en conséquence, l'avait traité encore plus mal. Les Dursley n'avaient eu aucune explication par rapport au déroulé de la scolarité de leur pupille, ni même s'il allait revenir. Or, il savait d'après Hermione, qu'un professeur de l'école, le professeur Chourave, s'il se souvenait bien, était venu chez elle et lui avait tout expliqué en détail. De plus, avait-elle ajouté, le professeur s'était habillé comme un Moldu pour paraître plus abordable. Or, Hagrid, même s'il était très gentil, ne pouvait pas passer, ni de loin, ni de près pour un Moldu. Il semblait, de plus, et Harry grimaça en pensant cela, connaître peu de choses en dehors de ce dont il avait besoin pour tenir son rôle de Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard et de ses animaux dangereux. Plus il y pensait, plus le passage à Gringotts pour récupérer la pierre philosophale lui semblait louche. Le jeune garçon n'y connaissait pas grand chose en transports sorciers mais il était sûr que Hagrid ou un autre professeur aurait pu récupérer la pierre sans qu'un élève ne soit au courant. Même Dumbledore aurait pu venir. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait commandité Hagrid pour cette charge.

Hagrid l'avait aussi beaucoup influencé finalement. S'il avait fini chez Griffondor, c'était notamment parce qu'Hagrid avait dit que Serpentard était la Maison du meurtrier de ses parents. Le coup d'éclat de Malfoy n'avait fait que renforcer cette conviction. Harry passa quelques heures à s'imaginer à Serpentard et se dit que ça aurait finalement très compliqué : il n'y avait que très peu d'enfants élevés dans des familles moldues dans leurs rangs. Deux, seulement, s'il se souvenait bien mais ces enfants avaient eu un pied dans le monde magique très tôt. Ils avaient donc des bases qu'Harry n'avait pas. Il en conclut qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à se faire à cette Maison.

Le fait qu'il ne fut pas au courant des cours particuliers pour les enfants provenant de familles Moldus l'embêtait aussi. Le directeur savait très bien qu'il avait grandi dans une famille moldue alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas été inscrit à ce cours ? Pourquoi aucun professeur n'avait réagi à son écriture désastreuse et à sa méconnaissance du monde magique ? Enfin, aucun, avait mentalement rectifié le jeune garçon, pas tout à fait. Le professeur Rogue en avait profité pour le descendre plus bas que terre tout au long de l'année.

Pour ce dernier, Harry pensait qu'il devait y avoir autre chose. Le professeur semblait l'avoir pris en grippe avant même qu'il ne pose un pied dans sa salle de classe. Or, l'enfant était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré le professeur auparavant. Il finit par supposer que le professeur le prenait pour un autre et qu'il l'utilisait comme défouloir personnel. Pourtant, l'enfant était conscient que son enseignant lui avait probablement sauvé la vie pendant le match de Quiddicht où son balais était devenu fou. Il ne comprenait pas.

Drago Malfoy aussi était une énigme. Il sentait que s'il lui avait serré la main à la rentrée, il aurait beaucoup moins de problèmes même s'ils ne s'étaient pas entendu. Ce geste avait l'air d'avoir eu pour le blondinet une importance capitale. D'autres élèves de l'école, surtout des Nés Sorciers, en avaient parlé dans les couloirs, toujours quand les deux concernés et leurs amis étaient absents. Mais Harry pouvait être si discret qu'il avait glané quelques informations, qu'il mettait seulement bout à bout. Cette poigne de main était beaucoup plus que ça : c'était un signe de reconnaissance de statut dans le monde magique. En la refusant, Harry avait montré qu'il considérait Malfoy indigne de lui. Le jeune Griffondor comprenait alors mieux pourquoi le Prince des Serpentards était devenu un ennemi acharné. Sans le vouloir, son ignorance l'avait poussé à insulter une famille puissante. Arrivé à cette conclusion, Harry culpabilisait presque. Non seulement, envers lui : il aurait pu éviter une année d'ennuis mais aussi envers Malfoy, qu'il avait finalement mal traité.

Le dernier point de sa réflexion globale sur sa première année était le plus perturbant aux yeux d'Harry. L'aventure de la pierre philosophale. Il avait eu le déclic en pensant aux cours réservés aux Nés-de-Moldus. Comment avait-il réussi, avec son ami Ron, qui ne mettait que peu d'assiduité dans ses cours, et Hermione qui en connaissait au final pas beaucoup plus que lui, à arrêter Quirrel et surtout à passer toutes les épreuves ? Hagrid avait dit qu'elles avaient été mises en place par les professeurs. Or, Harry s'était rendu compte que tout ses professeurs étaient très compétents. Comment des premières années avaient-ils pu traversé ? En faisant tourner un peu plus ses méninges, Harry en était venu à se demander si les épreuves n'avaient pas été faites pour eux : l'intellect et la logique pour Hermione (avec le filet du diable et les potions), les échecs (pour Ron) et le vol pour lui. Harry était arrivé à la très très désagréable impression d'avoir été manipulé pour finir devant Quirrel. C'était horriblement dérangeant et effrayant.

La mort de Quirrel le perturbait aussi beaucoup. Harry avait parfois l'impression de sentir de nouveau la peau de son professeur fondre sous ses mains. Il en avait la nausée et essayait à chaque fois de refouler ces pensées au fin fond de son esprit. Mais une pensée restait présente : il avait tuer. Peut-être qu'il était bel et bien aussi monstrueux que le disait ses tuteurs. Quand il arrivait à ce point-là, il secouait la tête pour essayer d'oublier.

L'infirmière n'avait quasiment pas été présente dans son antre pendant ces deux journées mais l'enfant ne s'en était pas aperçu, trop pris par ses pensées. Les rares fois où elle était venue le voir, c'était pour lui apporter son repas et des potions contre la douleur. Elle lui semblait en tout cas bien perturbée. Il n'osa pas lui poser la question, restant sagement dans son lit. Elle ne lui parla que pour lui demander s'il se sentait mieux.

Harry ne chercha pas à éclaircir le mystère de l'infirmière, ayant déjà trop de choses en tête.

Après son passage à l'infirmerie, le jeune Harry Potter tenta à plusieurs reprises d'interroger son ami Ronald Weasley sur les institutions et les grandes familles du Royaume-Uni. Il lui expliquait qu'il voulait connaître ce monde et sa famille un peu mieux. Mais son ami ne voulait absolument pas abordé le sujet. Il paraissait bloqué face à cette idée. Il devenait alors rouge écarlate et mettait à bredouiller des mots sans aucun sens. Il finissait par dire qu'ils devaient aller en cours ou qu'il avait quelque chose à faire ou qu'il serait bien qu'ils aillent faire un tour sur le terrain de Quidditch. Une fois, il avait même répondu qu'Harry n'avait pas à en savoir plus sur le monde magique sinon il allait finir par ressembler à ce crétin de Malfoy. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

Harry avait même abordé l'idée d'aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur ce sujet mais son ami semblait vraiment totalement réticent. Il avait même eu l'impression que le jeune Weasley voulait l'empêcher de mener son projet à bien. Le jeune sorcier ne savait pas quoi en penser et préférait éviter d'y réfléchir. Il avait trop peur des réponses, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser encore plus de questions. Pourquoi Ron semblait-il si gêner ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas partager son savoir ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'aider ? N'était-il pas son ami ?

Ensuite, il était allé voir Hermione. Elle devait bien avoir lu quelque chose sur lui vu le temps qu'elle passait à la bibliothèque. Après l'avoir accueilli avec un grand sourire, elle lui avait alors fait un grand discours pour résumer sa vie à partir de ce qu'elle avait lu. Tout provenait de biographies dites officielles sur la vie de l'Élu. Le jeune Harry s'était alors senti mal : elle connaissait mieux sa vie que lui-même. Il lui sembalit que c'était le cas de la grande majorité des sorcier, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, il note que la moitié de ce qu'elle (et le monde sorcier) pensait savoir était faux. Après tout, il ne vivait pas chez des sorciers et n'avait pas reçu un entraînement spécial. Il se sentit blessé qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue compte que ce qu'elle racontait ne correspondait pas à la réalité. Il lui avait proposé de faire d'autres recherches et elle lui avait répondu qu'elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir : il n'avait qu'à lui poser des questions.

Après cette discussion, le jeune garçon avait passé un long moment dans les couloirs du château à essayer de comprendre ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui et dans sa vie. Sa famille avait-elle été horrible pour que personne ne lui en parle ? Il lui semblait pourant avoir compris que ses parents avaient combattu Voldemort plusieurs fois...

Harry se dit, quatre jours avant le départ du train qu'il allait sûrement devenir fou...

Trois jours avant le départ, Harry avait soudainement pensé quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider à comprendre. Quelqu'un qui avait grandi dans le monde magique mais qui n'était pas un Weasley. Quelqu'un qui allait peut-être pouvoir lui répondre.

Un autre de ses camarades de dortoir : Neville Londubat.

Harry l'avait abordé après le petit-déjeuner sur le chemin pour aller en cours de Métamorphose. Il avait choisi d'aller droit au but.

\- Neville, sais-tu s'il me reste de la famille en vie ?

Ce dernier l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds comme s'il était débile.

\- Tu es sur que ça va Harry ?, avait répliqué son camarade.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Bon. Toutes les familles du monde magique sont plus ou moins reliées entre elles. Plus elles sont vieilles, plus ils y eu des branches diversifiées.

\- Et la mienne ?, réagit vivement son ami.

\- La tienne ?

Neville avait l'impression que son camarade se fichait un peu de lui.

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

\- La tienne est l'une des plus vieilles du pays. Elle a donc beaucoup de liens avec les autres familles, même si tu es le dernier à porter le nom de Potter.

Harry s'arrêta net, blême.

\- C'est... C'est vrai ?, bégaya-t-il, sous le choc.

Neville s'arrêta. Il croyait comprendre, mais par les chaussettes de Merlin, espérait de tout son coeur se tromper.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ?, dit-il doucement.

\- Non. Personne ne m'a rient dit.

Ils furent brusquement interrompu par l'arrivée tapageuse d'un Ron très grognon car arraché de son petit-déjeuner par Hermione.

Pendant le cours de Métamorphose, Neville et Harry s'assirent côte à côte et convinrent de continuer leur discussion le soir, après le repas, dans un endroit tranquille. Harry savait qu'il en avait assez appris en deux minutes pour le faire gamberger toute la journée. Pourquoi Neville semblait persuader qu'il savait tout ça ? Pourtant, Harry ne s'était pas caché avoir grandi dans le monde moldu. Peut-être, avait-il été, comme Hermione gavé de fausses biographies décrivant sa vie ?

La journée se passa comme dans un brouillard. Harry ne fit presque pas attention aux cours auxquels il devait assister. Il se fit enguirlander par Rogue mais ne répondit pas, surprenant son professeur par sa passivité. Tout lui semblait si futile à côté des possibles révélations que Neville allait lui faire. Il sentait que sa vie et sa perception du monde magique allaient en être boulversés. Peut-être même encore plus que lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de son ignorance.

Après le repas, Harry avait trouvé un prétexte pour fausser compagnie à Ron et Hermione. Il rejoingnit Neville dans une salle de classe vide non loin de l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Son camarade semblait nerveux. Harry, quand à lui, hésitait encore avoir envie de vomir et de hurler tellement il appréhendait ce que son camarade de chambrée allait lui apprendre.

Ce dernier commença par lui expliquer comment toutes les grandes familles étaient reliées entre elles : les mariages, les alliances. Harry ne comprit pas tout mais eut la confirmation qu'il n'aurait pas dû être confié à sa tante. Neville le lui expliqua sans qu'il eut besoin de poser la question :

\- Dans le monde magique, plusieurs familles auraient pu te recueillir. Il y a celle de Malfoy. Ta grand-mère, Doréa Black, était la soeur de la sienne par sa mère. Vous êtes cousins au troisième degrés. Tu aurais donc pu être élevé là-bas, avec lui.

Harry fit une drôle de tête. Neville reprit, plus doucement, comme s'il marchait sur des oeufs.

\- Tu aurais pu vivre avec ton parrain et ta marraine aussi.

\- Un parrain et une marraine ?, répondit Harry. J'en ai ?

Neville le regarda, choqué.

\- En fait, tu ne sais vraiment rien de rien sur ta famille et sur le fonctionnement du monde magique.

\- Non ! Non et non !, cria Harry. Personne ne m'a rien expliqué ! Pourquoi j'ai fini chez les Moldus ? Pourquoi je ne connais rien du monde magique ? Pourquoi j'ai failli mourir cette année ? Qui est Voldemort, celui qui a tué mes parents ?

Neville frémit à chaque question hurlée par Harry. La sincérité en était poignante. Les yeux verts d'Harry brillaient d'honnêteté et de douleur. À ce moment-là, il comprit l'étendue réelle de l'ignorance de son camarade et se fustigea pour n'avoir rien vu, pour être resté sur ses préjugés, sur ce qu'il pensait savoir... Il s'assit sur le bord d'une table et commença à tout lui expliquer.

Près de deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent ensemble de la salle sous la cape d'Harry et allèrent se faufiler en silence dans leurs lits, le couvre-feu étant passé depuis un moment. La soirée avait été longue et riche en émotions.

Neville lui avait expliqué l'importance des liens de parrain et marraine magiques. Harry avait été assommé de savoir que sa marraine était en réalité la mère de son camarade et désormais ami. Harry en avait déduit qu'il aurait pu et même dû, selon les lois du monde magique, être élevé avec Neville…. Ce dernier lui avait fait une présentation rapide des institutions régissant le monde sorcier. Il lui conseilla de s'adressa à la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Amélia Bones, pour savoir pourquoi il avait été placé chez des Moldus et pour savoir quels membres du monde magique pouvaient l'accueillir.

Il apprit aussi qu'il avait un parrain, Sirius Black, enfermé à Azkaban, la pire prison du monde sorcier, depuis près de 10 ans. Neville lui conseilla aussi d'en parler à Mme Bones pour avoir plus d'informations. Il lui avoua ne plus avoir confiance dans les rumeurs circulant autour de la famille Potter. Il avait fait confiance aux on-dits concernant Harry et le regrettait aujourd'hui amèrement.

Neville avait finit par lui avouer sa surprise complète par rapport à son ignorance. D'après Neville, il aurait dû être au courant de tout cela avant même son arrivée à Poudlard. Son camarade lui dit que sa grand-mère et lui avaient toujours pensé qu'Harry avait refusé de vivre avec eux. Neville finit par lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas trop osé lui parler pendant l'année à cause de cela. Le jeune garçon admit qu'il en avait voulu à son camarade d'avoir préféré une autre famille.

À la suite de cette nouvelle information, Harry avait demandé à cesser la discussion. Il se sentait trop mal pour continuer : il allait finir par s'effondrer.

Voyant sa détresse, Neville lui conseilla d'écrire à sa grand-mère pour dissiper ce malentendu et lui expliquer la situation. D'après lui, elle avait assez de poids dans le monde magique pour pouvoir aider Harry.

Au fond de son lit, Harry se découvrait alors une colère immense contre le directeur : il l'avait privé d'une enfance dans une vraie famille ! Il fut encore plus sidéré en sachant que toute l'école, ou au moins les enfants ayant été élevés dans le monde magique, étaient au courant de cette situation. Le directeur l'avait manipulé de A à Z, c'était d'ailleurs peut-être lui qu'il l'avait manipulé pour aller chercher la pierre...

Ne pouvant dormir, il repris sa cape, passa le tableau de l'entrée de la salle commune et s'en fut dans le château. Il avait erré de longtemps dans les couloirs vides du château avant de finir dans une salle poussiéreuse du septième étage. Ses pensées l'avaient torturées de longues heures, presque toute la ne lui avait rien dit… Ni ses amis, ni le directeur,... Personne. Il avait fini par se mettre à pleurer. Il se sentait trop plein de tout. Pleurer l'avait vidé et en même temps soulagé.

Il voulait toujours savoir qui était réellement sa famille et il allait profiter de l'été pour aller à la pêche à l'information. Après tout, l'oncle Vernon ne savait pas qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Peut-être accepterait-il de l'emmener à Londres. Il devait bien y avoir un endroit où l'histoire des familles sorcières était consignée, des livres où le monde magique était présenté. Peut-être à Fleury-et-Bott ? Sûrement même. Peut-être pourrait-il envoyer des lettres à Neville avec Hedwige pour pouvoir approfondir ses connaissances ? Il pensa aussi aux Gobelins mais écarta bien vite l'idée : ils étaient trop effrayants.

Harry Potter était resté enfermé dans la salle jusque tard dans la nuit. Il était presque l'heure d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner quand il en sortit, épuisé mais toujours déterminé. Il ne parlerait pas à Ron et Hermione puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas l'aider et se débrouillerait tout seul. Après tout, il avait durement appris qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux adultes.

Il sentait que sa vie venait de basculer une seconde fois en quelques jours.

* * *

Deuxième chapitre de cette version longue.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'ai essayé de détailler un peu plus les pensées de Harry sur les incohérences du monde magique ainsi que la discussion avec Neville.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Bisous à tous !

**Réponses aux review :**

**Rayan du Griffoul :** Tu inaugures la série ! Merci pour ton message. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la première version. Merci de l'avoir lue. J'espère qu'elle t'a plu et que la version longue te plaira tout autant.

**Armoise asphodle cytise bruyre** : Merci pour ta review ! Sacré pseudo ! Il est cool. Alors oui, j'ai l'intention d'approfondir pour Dumbledore et pour Sirius. Peut-être même présenter le détail d'un procès. J'hésite encore. Pour le côté sentimental de Harry, j'ai essayé de creuser un peu plus dans ce chapitre, qu'en penses-tu ?

**lesaccrosdelamerceri**: Merci pour tes review ! J'ai lu aussi celle que tu as mise sur la version courte. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**yoann** : Waouh ! Tu m'as écrit une longue review ! Merci ! Justement, je reviens sur la façon de penser de Harry. Dans le chapitre 2, il remet tout ça en question et se met vraiment à réfléchir.

**Guest** : Oui. J'essaie. C'est un des points qui m'embêtait dans la version courte. Approfondir Pompom est un des buts ici : j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce personnage.

**Kalane** : Ne serais-tu pas fan de la série l'Épée de Vérité ? Noël avant l'heure ? ^^ tu exagères mais merci ! Ce sont les reviews les cadeaux de Noël avant l'heure ! Ça encourage vraiment beaucoup !

**Athenos27** : Merci pour tes encouragements !

**stormtrooper2** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis d'accord. Dans les livres, c'est vraiment la chose avec laquelle j'ai le plus de mal. Harry plane. Il profite au jour le jour sans réellement chercher à améliorer sa situation.

**Cocochoco78** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre a satisfait une partie de ta curiosité et que tu aimeras la suite.

Gros bisous à tous et encore merci pour vos messages !


	3. Chapter 3 : Décision

**Et si Harry avait réfléchi (version longue)**

**Résumé** : Harry est à l'infirmerie à la fin de sa première année. Il réalise qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il ne sait pas sur sa famille et le monde magique. Peut-être qu'on lui a menti. Que faire ?

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

Je n'ai pas béta, donc il est possible qu'il reste des fautes. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

19 reviews supplémentaires ! Mille mercis ! Vous me gâtez vraiment !

Par contre, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents. J'espère faire un peu mieux la prochaine fois. D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois risque d'être dans un moment : les conseils de classe, les rencontres avec les parents et mes examens arrivent dès la semaine prochaine. Mais j'espère quand même vous en mettre un autre avant le début du mois de décembre.

Bonne lecture !

PS : Comme la fois précédente, les réponses à vos messages sont à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Décision**

Harry Potter avait passé la nuit enfermée dans une salle abandonnée.

À réfléchir. À tout faire tourner dans sa tête. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à avoir l'impression d'être devenu fou. Peut-être l'était pour ne pas avoir vu tout ce qui se tramait sous son nez... Il n'aurait pas dû se mettre à espérer après le passage d'Hagrid. Il savait très bien qu'en vivant chez les Dursley, il n'y avait rien à gagner à espérer... Pourquoi l'avait-il fait alors ?

Mais peut-être qu'avec cette nouvelle donne, il pouvait réellement se mettre à espérer ? Harry voyait bien que le directeur avait été très mauvais avec lui, qu'il lui avait fait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. À chaque prise de conscience un peu plus grande des manigances du directeur, il avait l'impression que son âme se déchirait un peu plus... La colère grandissait. Le chagrin et l'amertume aussi... Il aurait pu avoir une famille !

Sa magie avait fait de dégâts dans la salle sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sa tête avait trop à penser pour qu'il regarde autour de lui.

Le jeune Héritier finit par se reprendre tôt le matin. Il fut ahuri devant les dégâts que sa magie avait causé parce qu'il se sentait mal : tout autour de lui était en miettes, sauf la chaise où il était assez. Il eut l'impression qu'elle avait voulu le protéger de toute intervention extérieure.

Peu avant le petit-déjeuner, il remit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait pris une décision importante. Et cette fois, il se jurait de s'y tenir, sauf exception. Le jeune Héritier avait pris la ferme décision de ne plus faire confiance aux adultes. Après tout, jusqu'à présent personne (hormis ses amis) ne s'était jamais battu pour lui. Bien au contraire.

Pourtant, le conseil de Neville lui tournait sans arrêt en tête. Il connaissait la réputation féroce qu'avait la grand-mère de son ami. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs en avoir bien plus peur que du Professeur Rogue, alors qu'il était déjà terrifié par Rogue. Il s'aperçut en y songeant que Neville n'avait été que deux fois la cible de Malfoy. Le jeune Serpentard avait très vite arrêter de se prendre au garçon un peu joufflu. Harry voyait cependant que Neville faisait une victime facile : timide, peu doué en classe avec une magie qui paraissait très faible.. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme Malfoy avait-il laissé de côté une possibilité pareille d'embêter un Griffondor, pour humilier un peu plus la Maison ennemie ? Harry sentit qu'il tenait quelque chose. Il allait poser la question à Neville pendant le petit-déjeuner si Ron et Hermione n'écoutaient pas trop la conversation.

En se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, il eut cependant la chance de le trouver sur son chemin. Ron et Hermione étaient un peu plus loin devant. Il attrapa son camarade de dortoir par le bras pour l'attirer vers un couloir un peu à l'écart. Harry rougit devant à son geste et l'expression très surprise de son condisciple. Quand ce dernier le reconnu, il se dépêcha de le suivre.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?, fit Neville, inquiet.

Harry avait, en effet, une tête à faire peur. La peau blême, les yeux rougis par les larmes et le manque de sommeil, des cernes assez marqués, il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs nuits. À ce que Neville en savait, c'était bien possible vu les bouleversements qu'avait connu son ami ces derniers jours.

Son camarade haussa les épaules.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ira. Une nuit blanche ne me tuera pas. J'avais vraiment besoin de réfléchir à tout ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, ajouta-t-il à voix basse en vérifiant par dessus son épaule que personne n'écoutait leur conversation.

Neville fit un signe de tête, compréhensif, mais son regard continuait de receler de l'inquiétude. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi, s'il avait appris qu'on lui avait menti toute sa vie. Certes, sa grand-mère était loin d'être facile, mais elle avait toujours été honnête avec lui, et même un peu brute. En même temps, réalisa-t-il, Albus Dumbledore lui avait effectivement menti durant toute son enfance sur le statut de celui qui aurait dû être son frère d'adoption. À cette pensée, Neville sentit ses poings se serrer de colère. Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur Harry.

\- J'aurais encore quelques questions à te poser si c'est possible.

Neville hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Peut-être, pas tout de suite, répondit-il. Il faut que tu fasses acte de présence ce matin dans la Grande Salle. Ron et Hermione ont harcelé tout les premières années de notre Maison pour savoir s'ils t'avaient vu hier soir. Ron est même allé voir si tu étais à la bibliothèque. On ferait mieux d'attendre ce midi pour reparler. Je dois aller à la volière. On pourra s'y retrouver.

Face à ces mots, Harry eut la désagréable impression que Ron cherchait à le surveiller. Il ne mettait les pieds dans la bibliothèque qu'en cas d'urgence. Même pour les recherches sur Nicolas Flamel, il n'y restait que le temps d'emprunter de nouveaux ouvrages pour Hermione, et seulement quand cette dernière l'avait passablement harcelé. Le jeune Héritier s'efforça de mettre cette pensée de côté : il n'allait quand même pas commencer à suspecter tout le monde. Non ?

Neville se remit en marche, Harry le suivant quelques pas derrière. Il savait qu'il devait parler à Ron et Hermione, au moins pour avoir la paix quand il voudrait de nouveau s'isoler avec Neville. Il savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas leur parler de ses découvertes.

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione. Ils semblaient l'attendre. À peine assis, Ron lui posa des questions sur son absence de la veille et son lit vide dans la Tour Griffondor. Hermione le regardait les sourcils froncés, clairement désapprobatrice par rapport à sa sortie nocturne. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait eu besoin de se balader dans le château avant le départ pour retourner chez ses tuteurs. Hermione parut avaler ce mensonge. Ron insista pour lui dire qu'il aurait dû lui demander de l'accompagner.

Pour éviter d'avoir à répondre, Harry se mit à manger. Ron continuait de déblatérer, tout en mangeant, sur sa sortie de la nuit. Il finit par embrayer sur le fait qu'Harry ne les avait pas rejoint sur le chemin de la Grande Salle.

À cette phrase, les suspicions de Harry revinrent. Pourquoi Ron tenait-il tant à l'accompagner partout ? À cette question, une série de souvenirs remontèrent. Effectivement, depuis leur rencontre dans le train, Ron l'avait rarement laissé seul. Soit c'était pour allé à la volière poster une lettre pour sa famille, soit c'était parce qu'Harry était cantonné à l'infirmerie pour une blessure quelconque.

Neville lui avait dit la veille qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas osé trop approcher Harry, c'était que Ron était présent quasiment à ses côtés en permanence. Il avait ajouté que, pour beaucoup d'Héritiers présents à l'école, il était évident que Ron se servait de Harry pour paraître à son avantage, puisqu'il était le dernier garçon d'une importante fratrie. Harry avait grimacé aux mots de son ami, ne pouvant croire un tel comportement. Cela lui avait fait penser aux émissions politiques que regardait parfois son oncle. Vernon disait que certains se faisaient inviter par des politiciens plus chevronnés juste pour se faire voir et gagner en réputation. Harry commençait à comprendre que Poudlard, avec la présence d'importants Héritiers du monde magique, n'était pas seulement une école mais aussi une arène politique. Il n'aima pas du tout ce constat et resta silencieux la majeure partie du repas.

Après deux heures de Métamorphose et une heure de temps libre, ce fut l'heure du repas de midi. Harry le passa de nouveau en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Si ce dernier semblait encore lui en vouloir d'être parti seul, Hermione avait passé l'éponge et lui souriait comme à l'accoutumée. Il sentit qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus du tout, lorsqu'elle entreprit de lui réexpliquer un concept du cours de MacGonnagal qu'il n'avait pas compris plus tôt dans la matinée.

Harry s'excusa ensuite auprès d'eux en disant qu'il allait faire un tour à la volière pour aller voir Hedwige. Il savait que Ron n'allait pas le suivre. Il trouvait que ce lieu sentait vraiment trop mauvais.

Neville était déjà sur place quand le jeune Potter arriva.

L'odeur des oiseaux le prit à la gorge mais il passa outre. Il alla récupérer sa chouette blanche avant de se poster à son côté de son condisciple. Ils restèrent un moment à regarder le paysage de Poudlard.

Harry finit par se détourner et décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

\- Neville. Comment est ta grand-mère ?

\- Euh... C'est une vieille femme très stricte. Elle me fait un peu peur. Elle est très respectée dans le monde magique et connait beaucoup de monde. Pourquoi ?

Harry se mit à marcher de long en large, Hedwige sur l'épaule. La chouette blanche semblait s'être donnée pour but de coiffer son maître et prenait quelques mèches noirs dans son bec.

\- Et bien répondit Harry en cherchant ses mots, tu m'as conseillé de lui écrire.

Il fit une pause. Neville sentait que son camarade avait besoin d'un temps pour exprimer sa pensée.

\- Voilà. Tu as dû comprendre que je n'ai jamais pu compter sur un adulte jusqu'à présent. Mais ce que tu m'as dit hier soir tourne en boucle dans ma tête.

Il releva la tête, une note de désespoir dans les yeux. Hedwige lui mordilla doucement l'oreille pour l'encourager.

\- Neville, est-ce qu'on peut faire confiance à ta grand-mère ?

Neville ouvrit des yeux ronds. Cette question lui semblait bizarre. Il essaya de se mettre à la place de son condisciple. Sous cet angle, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Harry lui demandait cela. Il sentait bien que son camarade avait besoin d'une preuve de ce qu'il avançait.

\- Oui, on peut lui faire confiance. Grand-mère déteste les injustices. Tu te souviens de ce que m'a fait Malfoy en début d'année ?

Harry acquiesça. C'était justement ce dont il voulait lui parler. Il se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir à poser directement la question.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Neville semblait bien moins maladroit et timide quand ils étaient seuls. Là, il voyait bien que son ami se tenait bien droit, le dos tourné au paysage. Il semblait plutôt sûr de lui.

\- Malfoy m'a joué quelques mauvais tours. J'en ai parlé aux professeurs qui n'ont rien fait. J'ai trouvé ça un peu bizarre. J'ai alors contacté ma grand-mère et je lui ai tout raconté. Dire qu'elle était furieuse est un euphémisme. Elle a débarqué à Poudlard et a littéralement hurlé sur le directeur pour savoir pourquoi il laissait de tels comportements se produire dans son école.

Neville frissonna à ce souvenir. Sa grand-mère lui avait vraiment fait peur ce jour-là.

\- Il faut savoir que Grand-mère ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Après l'avoir vu, elle a débarqué chez les Malfoy et d'après, ce que j'ai compris les a menacé. Malfoy a dû le savoir puisque depuis, il ne m'a plus du tout chercher des noises.

Harry était vraiment surpris. Il avait du mal à imaginer qui que ce soit hurlé sur le directeur aux allures de grand-père vénérable. La grand-mère de son amie devait vraiment être très en colère ce jour-là.

\- Donc ta grand-mère est digne de confiance.

Neville hocha la tête.

\- Si je lui envoie une lettre, elle ne va pas m'ignorer ?

Harry avait surtout peur que la vieille femme refuse de lui parler à cause de certains antécédents, notamment le fait qu'elle pense qu'il ait refusé de venir vivre chez eux. Vu le caractère qu'elle semblait avoir, Harry soupçonnait qu'elle soit très rancunière.

Neville le rassura avec un sourire et lui montra une lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Harry ne l'avait pas encore vu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais envoyer une lettre à Grand-mère avec une des chouettes de l'école. Je lui raconte les grandes lignes : ton ignorance, l'enfance dans une famille moldue. Elle ne sera pas surprise d'en recevoir une de toi.

Harry souffla de soulagement. Heureusement que Neville acceptait de l'aider. Il sentit la boule dans son estomac se desserrer un reprit alors la parole, osant demander :

\- Si tu veux, on peut même écrire ta lettre ensemble. J'ai une plume et du parchemin avec moi.

Harry lui fit un immense sourire. Neville envoya sa lettre et les deux camarades se mirent à l'ouvrage. Une heure plus tard, Hedwige partait pour rejoindre la grand-mère de Neville, emportant avec elle une grande partie des espoirs de l'Héritier Potter et de son petit-fils. Ils rentrèrent ensuite au château.

Il restait 2 soirs avant le départ du Poudlard Express pour Londres.

Harry pensait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse de la Lady Londubat avant son retour à Londres. Il se trompait. Il l'a reçu par Neville, qui avait eu du courrier pendant le repas du soir. Il lui avait transmis discrètement le morceau de parchemin. L'Héritier Potter avait attendu d'être dans on lit avec les rideaux fermés pour l'ouvrir.

Il avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il prit une grande inspiration pour rassembler son courage.

Bon, se dit-il, c'est quitte ou double. Et il ouvrit la lettre.

_Héritier Potter,_

_Mon petit-fils Neville m'a mise au courant de votre situation. Vous venez seulement d'apprendre que ma bru était votre marraine magique. Il m'a aussi parlé de votre ignorance du monde magique. Mon amie Pompom Pomfresh m'en a aussi fait part, sachant notre lien familial. Après tout, j'aurais dû jouer le rôle de votre grand-mère si le directeur ne vous avait pas placé chez votre famille moldue. _

_Je tiens à vous rencontrer en personne. Au vu de ce que Neville m'a raconté sur votre famille moldue, une entrevue sur le quai me semble être la seule possibilité. Il s'agirait aussi de discuter avec vos tuteurs. J'ai l'intention de mettre mon grain de sel dans cette histoire. Il est hors de question que l'héritier de la famille Potter et le frère magique de mon petit-fils ne sache rien de son passé et soit soumis au bon vouloir d'Albus Dumbledore. De plus, la loi du monde magique interdit qu'un Héritier soit élevé uniquement dans le monde moldu : le directeur a donc agi en désaccord avec la loi. _

_Il existe dans le monde magique, un Ministère avec différents départements. L'un d'eux est le Département de la Justice Magique dirigé par une de mes amies : Amélia Bones. M'autorisez-vous à la contacter, notamment pour que vous évitiez de passer trop de temps dans votre famille moldue ?_

_Bien à vous, _

_Augusta Londubat, Lady douairière de la Famille Londubat._

À la fin de la lettre, le jeune garçon ne put retenir ses larmes. Le ton était froid et formel mais quelqu'un semblait prendre sa situation à la hauteur du problème. Il avait noté la mention du nom de l'infirmière. Peut-être n'était-il pas si seul qu'il le pensait alors ? Il se devait d'aller la voir le lendemain.

Sous ses draps, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer que sa situation s'améliore. Cette lettre était un morceau d'espoir.

Dans le même temps, sa colère contre le directeur n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Il avait aussi peur de la réaction de l'oncle Vernon. Il savait combien ses tuteurs haïssaient le monde magique. La rencontre avec Augusta Londubat pouvait lui poser de nombreux problèmes. Il pesa le pour et le contre pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, ce qui n'arrangea pas sa santé. Le lendemain, Harry faisait peur à voir. Hermione s'inquiéta vivement de le voir aussi fatigué et le poussa à aller à l'infirmerie pour voir s'il n'était pas malade.

Entre deux cours, il fit lire la lettre à Neville le lendemain qu'il l'encouragea à en parler à sa grand-mère et à l'infirmière. Peut-être que de fâcheuses conséquences pouvaient être éviter en prenant quelques précautions.

L'après-midi, les Premières années avaient une heure de libre. Hermione était partie à la bibliothèque pour aller emprunter des ouvrages pour les vacances d'été alors que Ron faisait une partie d'échec contre Seamus. Harry annonça au jeune Weasley qu'il se rendait à l'infirmerie pour savoir s'il était malade. Le rouquin agita mollement la main pour lui dire qu'il avait compris. Il était visiblement bien trop pris dans sa partie pour faire attention à Harry.

Il se rendit donc dans l'antre de Poppy Pomfresh pour lui faire lire la lettre d'Augusta Londubat. Elle réagit favorablement à la lettre d'Augusta et lui fit la même réponse que Neville.

\- Monsieur Potter, je vous encourage fortement à rencontrer Augusta. Elle pourra vous aider. Puisque vous avez l'air de vous inquiéter des suites de cette rencontre, je vais vous fournir quelques potions pour vous aider à aller mieux en cas de problèmes.

Harry ne songea même pas à protester même s'il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir se défendre face à des moldus. Il était un sorcier que diable ! Il prit les potions, écouta les indications de l'infirmière et alla les ranger dans sa valise. Il écrivit ensuite à Augusta pour accepter la rencontre.

Sur le chemin de la volière, il croisa Malfoy et ses gorilles. Il nota qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à l'insulter. Trop pris par sa lettre, il ne chercha pas à comprendre et rejoignit Hedwige. Ce ne fut que lorsque la chouette disparut dans le ciel, qu'il lâcha un soupir qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir retenu.

Il adressa une prière muette à Merlin et à la magie, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Après tout, s'il était vivant aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à la magie, peut-être qu'en la priant assez fort, les choses bougeraient.

Pourtant, le jeune Héritier Potter sentait confusément que peut-être les choses allaient s'arranger. Et pour une fois, peut-être qu'elles iraient dans son sens.

À ce stade, il n'osait pas encore penser à une famille. Juste à des problèmes un peu moins importants chez ses tuteurs.

Les dés étaient jetés.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Gros bisous ! Merci de me lire !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Stormtrooper2 :** Merci pour cette seconde review ! Pour le relationnel avec les autres élèves, je t'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé. Merci pour l'idée. Peut-être que je ferais un chapitre là-dessus. L'ignorance est un obsacle par rapport à eux en effet.

**yoann** : WAOUH ! tu m'as fait un pavé énorme ! Alors, alors. Merci d'avoir adoré ce chapitre : j'ai repensé beaucoup la manière dont Harry pouvait essayer de démêler ses sentiments et le bazar qu'est sa vie. Pour ton avis sur Ron et Hermione, je suis d'accord pour Ron. Hermione, je pense que c'est différent : contrairement à Ron, elle reste très loyale envers Harry. Certes, elle ne voit pas toujours au-delà de la figure du Survivant mais pour moi, elle est tout de même beaucoup plus sincère que Ron avec Harry. En plus, contrairement au jeune Weasley, elle n'a pas grandi bercé par la légende du Survivant. Oui, c'est vrai, elle insiste beaucoup pour les suivre. Mais je pense qu'elle espérait vraiment se faire des amis. Cependant, je pense qu'il y a quand même une part de manipulation chez elle. Il semblerait que Dumbledore lui ait vendu le monde magique comme un monde merveilleux où elle pourrait cotoyer des héros, ce qui a pu largement influencé son comportement. Une influence d'autant plus importante si elle n'a jamais eu d'amis avant. Pour le cas de Neville, il semble qu'elle ne s'e soit pas tant éloigné que ça : plusieurs passages évoquent Hermione et Neville ensemble en Potions ou dans la salle commune. Après l'absence d'ami d'Hermione peut aussi s'expliquer par une ignorance des relations sociales.  
Je suis d'accord : le comportement de Ron est carrément étrange. Celui de Molly Weasley aussi mais j'ai du mal à la voir comme un personne mauvais quand même.  
La saga me passionne toujours autant même si les films ont détruit une bonne partie du mythe je trouve.

**Pims10** : Oui. Et j'aime pas le fait que Dumbledore l'ait manipulé toute sa vie. Au final, il était, à sa manière, aussi mauvais que Voldy.

**Armoise asphodle cytise bruyre** : Merci pour ton second message ! Tu me rassures. J'avais l'impression d'être un petit peu à côté de la plaque pour décrire les sentiements de Harry et que cela fasse vraiment trop lourd à la lecture. J'avais l'impression de beaucoup d'écrire et de ne pas assez mettre de mouvement, ni d'actions.

**lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Merci pour ta seconde review ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que le troisième chapitre t'a plu.

**adenoide : **2 reviews d'un coup ! Wahoo**  
**\- review Chapitre 1 : merci pour ton message. Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. C'est vraiment le gros point qui me dérange dans cette série. Dumbledore a vraiment beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur la vie d'Harry mais aussi des sorciers de manière générale.  
\- review Chapitre 2 : Oui tu as tout à fait raison. Certaines des réponses à tes suppositions sont dans le chapitre 3. Qu'en penses-tu ?

**Cocochoco78** : Merci pour ton second message ! ça fait vraiment plaisir à lire ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre répond à tes attentes. Non, Harry ne s'isole pas, il prend simplement une autre route.

**KatelynBLACK** : Merci pour ta review ! Impressionnant ? Carrément ? Wahou. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. Merci beaucoup. Ça met beaucoup de baume au coeur.

**Athenos27** : Merci pour ton second message ! Je suis contente que ce second chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. :)

**Guest** : Je ne sais pas si tu es le même que sur le premier chapitre mais merci quand même pour ton message ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**Elwenn Snape** : Joli pseudo ! Merci pour ton message ! Ce troisième chapitre a déjà du te donner quelques pistes de réponses. Qu'en penses-tu ?

**Harry.17 :** 2 reviews d'un coup ! Wahoo ! Merci beaucoup !  
\- review Chapitre 1 : Normalement, c'est prévu que ça barde un peu. Je te laisse deviner pour qui mais vu ton message tu as déjà de forts soupçons.  
\- review Chapitre 2 : j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et à répondu à certaines de tes questions

**Pakalos :** J'espère que tu vas l'aimer. Il s'agit d'une version longue d'un OS (si tu veux le lire, regarde sur mon profil : il a le même titre que cette histoire mais indiqué en version courte). Cet OS a eu du succès (je ne m'y attendais pas du tout) et j'ai eu des demandes pour faire une version plus longue. J'ai décidé de tenter le coup, en espérant que cette version plus fouillée plaise.

**CutieSunchine  
review chapitre 1** : J'espère que cette histoire va te plaire alors. Le but de cette version longue est d'essayer de beaucoup plus développer l'OS, notamment de plus creuser les personnages de Neville, sa grand-mère et de Poppy Pomfresh. Je trouve qu'on ne les voit pas assez en général, alors qu'elles ont un potentiel plutôt intéressant.  
**review chapitre 2 :** J'espère que cette suite va te plaire.

**Constancelcd** : Merci pour ton message ! Oui. C'est des trucs qui m'a toujours paru bizarre dans la saga. Pourquoi ne s'était-il renseigné par lui-même ? Surtout qu'on voit clairement que son rêve est d'avoir une famille. Alors pourquoi cette absence de recherche sur sa propre famille ? Sur sa place dans le monde sorcier ? Pourquoi se limiter simplement à ce qu'il voyait chez les Weasley alors qu'il était clair qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une famille représentant le monde sorcier ? C'est toujours quelque chose qui m'a gêné et j'espère le "corriger" à ma manière dans cette histoire. En espérant que la suite te plaise !

**Aurelie Malfoy** : Merci pour ton message. Les encouragements, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur et ça donne envie de continuer. Merci !

**Paladin Thorn** : Merci ! J'avoue que j'essaie d'utiliser certaines "failles" du bouquin pour cette histoire.

**Vitimeto** : Merci pour ton message ! Tu seras déçu par l'OS je pense après cette histoire. Il est beaucoup moins détaillé.

* * *

Gros bisous à tous !

Encore merci pour tout vos messages !

Plein de coeurs sur vous !


	4. Chapter 4 : Women of Shadows

**Et si Harry avait réfléchi (version longue)**

**Résumé** : Harry est à l'infirmerie à la fin de sa première année. Il réalise qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il ne sait pas sur sa famille et le monde magique. Peut-être qu'on lui a menti. Que faire ?

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

Je n'ai pas béta, donc il est possible qu'il reste des fautes. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

21 reviews supplémentaires ! Mille mercis ! Vous me gâtez vraiment ! Vous n'avez pas idée à quel ça donne de la motivation pour écrire. De la motivation pour que chaque phrase colle au bon moment pour que tout soit fluide, soit prenant. Vous me motivez ! 3

Et voir vos messages, ça me fout une pêche d'enfer ! ^^

Si j'arrive à bien me débrouiller, cette histoire devrait être finie autour de Noël. N'hésitez pas si vous voulez partager des idées et des hypothèses pour la suite des aventures d'Harry. ^^ J'y répondrais avec plaisir.

Sinon, comme promis, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent. :)

Bonne lecture !

PS : Comme la fois précédente, les réponses à vos messages sont à la fin du chapitre ! Encore merci à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Les femmes de l'ombre**

Le jeune Héritier venait de refermer la porte de l'infirmerie. Poppy vérifia qu'il était bien sorti puis relâcha un long soupir qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle avait lu la lettre d'Augusta Londubat. Elle se sentait immensément soulagée. Visiblement sa vieille amie l'avait écouté et n'avait pas laissé sa rancune prendre le pas sur le bien-être et l'étrange situation de l'enfant. Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour ce pauvre enfant. L'infirmière ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en se souvenant des marques blanches sur le corps d'Harry... Il fallait vraiment être un monstre pour faire ça à un enfant aussi adorable et gentil. Poppy se promit une nouvelle fois qu'elle trouverait un moyen de faire payer les tuteurs du jeune Griffondor. Mais, en attendant, il fallait se concentrer sur l'espoir que l'enfant s'en sorte peut-être.

En effet, Poppy Pomfresh s'était permis d'écrire une missive à la vieille femme alors qu'Harry Potter était encore alité suite à sa chute de balais. La conversation qu'ils avaient eu ensemble méritait qu'elle ne suive pas, pour une fois, le secret médical et le secret de l'école. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose. Les derniers mots de l'enfant l'avait mis hors d'elle.

Avant d'être en capacité d'écrire une lettre avec un ton raisonnable, elle avait rejoint, le plus vite possible, la Salle-sur-Demande (qu'elle avait découvert pendant sa scolarité) pour se défouler et faire sortir une colère qui menaçait de la faire craquer. La salle lui avait fourni tout ce dont elle avait besoin : elle avait passé une heure à relâcher sa magie qui avait joyeusement détruit tout le mobilier proposé. Des morceaux de bois avaient volé partout alors qu'elle hurlait sa colère, comme si les meubles qu'elle détruisait, était Dumbledore lui-même.

Elle était sortie de la Salle-sur-Demande, située au septième étage, toujours très en colère mais beaucoup plus calme et sa magie plus sereine. Mais très très loin d'être zen. Même si sa magie s'était assourdie, elle ne cessait pas pour autant de réclamer vengeance. Vengeance pour l'enfant, vengeance pour l'école, trompée par son directeur,...

L'infirmière savait que le directeur serait très vite au courant de son passage dans cette salle. Mais elle savait qu'il n'allait rien trouver de suspect dans son comportement. Après tout, le fait que Poppy Pomfresh fréquente cette partie du château de manière irrégulière était notoirement connu. Elle s'y retirait quelques heures quand certains de ses souvenirs devenaient trop lourds à gérer et relâchait la pression par sa magie. Tout du moins, c'était l'explication qu'elle avait donné au directeur qui s'en était satisfait. Il était au courant que son infirmière avait perdu toute sa famille lors d'un raid de Gellert Grindelwald lorsqu'elle avait une douzaine d'années. Il ne serait donc pas surpris des perturbations magiques provenant de la salle. Elles étaient toujours plus importantes en fin d'années : voir les élèves partir était toujours un coup au coeur pour l'infirmière.

En réalité, Poppy utilisait la salle pour libérer sa magie. Si elle était aussi bonne infirmière, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle avait fait des études et qu'elle avait des connaissances poussées sur ce qui pouvait arriver dans une école. Elle avait un don. Un don qui lui permettait d'éviter le plus possible d'envoyer les élèves aux mains des Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste, dans lesquels elle n'avait absolument pas confiance. Un don dont le directeur ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Le seul à s'en doute devait être Severus Rogue : il voyait que l'action de ses potions était plus forte que le dosage qu'il en avait fait. Il n'en avait jamais rien dit mais Poppy savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Lui-même lui faisait assez confiance pour la laisser le soigner pendant la guerre contre le Lord Noir.

Le don de l'infirmière permettait d'accélérer la guérison des patients en renforçant les actions des remèdes et sortilèges administrés. Il lui permettait aussi de connaître l'état exact d'un élève sans utiliser de sort de diagnostique, sort qui pouvait ne pas tout prendre en compte. En bref, son don lui faisait gagner un temps précieux pour soigner les élèves. Le seul problème était que sa magie devenait instable au bout d'un certain temps, d'où les passages réguliers et les perturbations magiques dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

Ce don lui venait de sa famille. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait été décimée par Gellert Grindewald. Avoir des guérisseurs dans le camps adverse n'aurait pas été à son avantage. Cependant, les sorciers britanniques n'étaient pas au courant de ce don car il lui venait d'un héritage de créature magique. Poppy savait que si cette information venait à être connue, elle devrait laisser tomber son travail et ne pourrait plus protéger les élèves de Poudlard. Elle se le refusait. Avec le cas du jeune Potter, elle en était encore plus convaincue.

Elle secoua la tête, aagita sa baguette pour ranger les potions qu'elle n'avait pas donné au jeune Héritier. Se faisant, elle se mit à repenser à la lettre qu'elle avait envoyé à Augusta et à la mauvaise rencontre qui avait suivie. La missive était partie dès le soir même alors qu'elle avait vérifié que son jeune patient dormait sereinement dans son antre. Elle était allée l'emmener à la volière juste après le dîner pour plus de discrétion.

En sortant de la volière, elle avait toutefois eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver le directeur sur son chemin. Le vieil homme lui avait fait un léger sourire qu'elle avait détester. Elle avait de nouveau sentit la colère éveiller sa magie et la rendre instable. Elle s'était forcer à se calmer. Aller deux fois dans la Salle-sur-Demande le même jour allait paraître bizarre.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur le Directeur.

\- Bonsoir, Poppy, avait fait aimablement le directeur. Quelle belle soirée n'est-ce-pas ?

L'infirmière avait opiner du chef. Elle sentait un piège. Le directeur n'avait aucune lettre à la main et la volière était assez à l'écart du château. Il était, de plus, presque l'heure du couvre-feu et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de sortir de son bureau après le dîner. Il n'avait donc rien à faire ici.

\- Je vous cherchais, ma chère. Comment va notre jeune Harry ? Sera-t-il assez en forme pour prendre le train et rentrer dans sa famille d'ici quelques jours ?

L'intérêt poli du directeur lui avait donner envie de vomir. Elle avait entrevu alors toute la beauté de la manipulation. En la sollicitant de cette façon, le directeur s'assurait son feu vert pour renvoyer le jeune Griffondor chez ses tuteurs et faisait en sorte de voir si elle avait le moindre soupçon sur le traitement qui lui était réservé chez les Dursley. Peut-être qu'elle était trop parano mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir le pire, à présent, chez cet homme. Y repenser lui faisait remonter la nausée dans la gorge : quel manipulateur.

\- Il sortira probablement demain ou après-demain. Il devra éviter le Quidditch et toute activité demandant un effort physique pour que ses côtes finissent par se ressouder correctement. Il pourra prendre le train comme les autres. Par contre, il faudra prévenir sa famille de sa blessure et de ne pas trop le solliciter.

Poppy avait préféré exagérer l'état de santé de son patient pour voir la réaction du directeur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Pompom, avait répondu son supérieur avec un léger sourire. Je vais leur envoyer une missive dès demain matin pour les tenir au courant et peut-être le faire suivre par un Médicomage pour l'été, le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

À ce moment, Poppy avait vraiment crut qu'elle allait céder et se mettre à hurler sur le directeur. Elle avait toujours détester ce surnom, qui lui donnait l'impression d'êtr eune enfant. En plus, elle savait qu'il savait qu'Harry ne verrait jamais un Médicomage, surtout dans un environnement complètement moldu. Au vu des marques sur le corps de l'enfant, ses tuteurs allaient plutôt profiter de sa faiblesse pour le maltraiter encore plus.

L'infirmière secoua la tête. La suite de l'entretien ne l'avait pas aidée à se calmer. Elle avait fait en sorte de l'écourter, prétextant des soins à prodiguer au jeune Potter. Face à la nécéssité médicale, le directeur s'inclinait toujours. Cette fois-là n'avait pas été une exception. Elle était très vite rentrer se réfugier dans son infirmerie qu'elle avait bardé de sorts anti-intrusion. Seuls les cas d'urgence auraient pu passer la porte cette nuit-là.

* * *

Le lendemain, le jeune Héritier avait quitté l'infirmerie. Il semblait bien se remettre. Ses cotes cicatrisaient doucement, bien aidé par l'impulsion de son don mais l'infirmière ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'enfant. Tant de choses semblaient se tramer dans l'ombre...

Elle l'avait vu le surledemain en compagnie de Neville Londubat et s'était surprise à sourire. Ils semblaient chercher un endroit discret pouvoir discuter. Peut-être qu'il se mettait enfin à réfléchir et à se poser des questions.

Au soir de ce second jour après la sortie de l'Héritier de son infirmerie, elle eut la surprise de voir Severus Rogue passer la voir. L'austère maître des potions voulait qu'elle aille dans ses appartements : il avait un nouveau produit à lui montrer. Sans se poser plus de questions, Poppy l'avait suivi dans les cachots. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs groupes de Serpentard dans les couloirs, près du hall du château, ainsi que Ronald Weasley, accompagné d'Hermione Granger. Ces deux derniers semblaient chercher le jeune Potter.

Severus Rogue prit un air cynique et méchant en voyant le dernier des Weasley mais se retient de lui faire une réflexion en présence de Poppy. Ce n'était pas pour autant que cela ne le démangeait pas. Le jeune rouquin ne s'y trompa d'ailleurs pas et tourna assez vite les talons vers la Grande Salle, entrainant sa camarade dans son sillage.

Les deux adultes continuèrent vers les cachots. Après être entré dans les appartements du maitre des potions du château, elle eut la surprise de le voir mettre en place un certain nombre de sorts de confidentialité. Certains de ces sorts étaient d'un niveau très élevé et faisaient en sorte que les tableaux présents dans la pièce ne puissent pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Nous ne sommes jamais assez prudent, avait-il justifié.

Poppy était devenue intriguée et avait acquiescé sans dire un mot. Décidément, la situation devenait bien étrange. D'ordinaire, l'austère enseignant n'utilisait pas ce genre de moyen ou à de très faible intensité. Cela devait donc être important et surtout se produire en-dehors de la zone d'influence du directeur. Poppy savait que Serevus avait certaines réserves vis-à-vis de celui qui se faisait passer pour un vénérable personnage. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas idée d'à quel point elle était loin de la vérité.

En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre contre le Lord Noir, Severus Rogue avait bien plus que de simples réserves envers le directeur. Il s'en méfiait plutôt pas mal. Ce vieil excentrique l'avait enchaîné à Poudlard et voulait le garder auprès de lui alors qu'il avait rempli sa part du marché. C'était louche. En dix ans, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver la réponse à ses interrogations. Il s'était aussi rendu compte que certains de ses souvenirs avaient disparu. Beaucoup était en rapport avec le jeune Potter, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il trouvait aussi bizarre qu'à chaque fois qu'il sortait de chez le directeur, il veuille faire la peau au Première Année.

L'homme fit entrer Poppy dans sa salle de séjour. Poppy n'y était jamais allée alors que cela faisait près de dix ans qu'ils étaient collègues. La salle était basse de plafond mais claire. Très sobre, elle avait tout de même quelque touche d'argent sur la tapisserie. Serpentard oblige. Une cheminée où un bon feu brûlait était située sur la droite. Deux portes menaient probablement au reste des appartements de l'enseignant.

Au centre de la pièce, l'infirmière eut la surprise d'y découvrir Augusta Londubat, Lady douaière de la Très Ancienne Famille Londubat qui sirotait un thé, assise sur un canapé noir situé au centre de la pièce et face à la cheminée. Vétue très sobrement (toujours en noir depuis la tragédie arrivée à son fils et sa brue), un de ses fameux chapeau posé à côté d'elle, la vieille femme ne semblait pas surprise de la voir. Elles se saluèrent chaleureusement. Pour Augusta, cela équivalait à un sourire sincère et un signe de tête, que lui rendit volontiers Poppy. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues.

Severus fit signe à l'infirmière de s'installer à côté de la Lady et lui servit une tasse de thé. Il fit de même pour lui avant de commencer :

\- Mesdames, ce soir, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, ni user de stratagèmes de Serpentard. Il nous faut prendre d'importantes décisions.

Il fit une pause, le temps de boire une gorgée de thé. Poppy était surprise d'une telle entrée en matière et échangea un regard avec son ami. Cela ne ressemblait pas beaucoup au maitre des potions qu'elle connaissait mais cela confirmait son soupçon : quelque chose de louche se tramait. Pire, au vu du comportement de son collègue, cela devait être dangereux. Severus Rogue ne se dévoilait qu'en cas de danger imminent, elle le savait pour l'avoir soigné seulement lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus le faire lui-même.

\- Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour évoquer plusieurs éléments plus que troublants à propos du jeune Harry Potter et de notre directeur Albus Dumbledore. Lady Augusta, vous êtes là parce que vous avez demandé à me voir ainsi que Poppy. Je souhaite moi aussi vous voir toutes les deux., continua-t-il, au sujet de ma santé mentale. Je tiens à vous dire que je suis désespéré et que j'espère que vous allez me faire le serment que rien de ce que je vais dire ne sortira d'ici après notre rencontre.

Augusta leva un sourcil. Poppy semblait très étonnée. Effectivement, Severus devait être désespéré pour parler aussi franchement. La dénomination d'Augusta montrait que Severus connaissait la terrible grand-mère de Neville.

Les deux femmes acceptèrent de faire le serment.

\- Poppy, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis très régulièrement convoqué par le directeur depuis la rentrée. Alors, il s'avère que je me suis aperçu que certains de ces entretiens étaient très flous dans mon esprit. Parfois, je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui a été dit. De plus, la plupart de ces échanges concernaient l'enfant Potter. Or, à chaque fois que je sortais du bureau d'Albus, je n'avais qu'une envie : étriper le gamin. Sans savoir pourquoi. Ces deux choses additionnées, que je n'ai compris qu'il n'y a que quelques semaines, m'ont amené à vous faire venir Poppy. De plus, j'ai envoyé il y a quatre jours une lettre à Lady Augusta dont je ne me souviens absolument pas, d'où sa présence parmi nous.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi Severus ?, répondit Poppy, troublée.

Elle tombait des nues. Elle ne pensait pas que la méfiance de son collègue allait si loin. Mais au vu des faits qu'il énonçait, il y avait de quoi le comprendre. Ce qu'il racontait prouvait d'importantes violations de la loi magique ! Influencer le comportement de quelqu'un était interdit à court terme alors sur un année entière ! Les trois interlocuteurs savaient que le responsable risquait le Baiser du Détraqueur pour un tel crime. C'était d'ailleurs la sanction pour toute action privant un sorcier de son libre arbitre ! Ce n'était pas pour rien sur l'Impérium était un Impardonnable, ni si l'Amortentia était si sévèrement régulée. Les conséquences à moyen et long termes pouvaient être désastreuses tant sur la vie de l'individu mais aussi sur la santé de son noyau magique. La magie qui était liée à la contrainte pesait énormément sur le noyau magique et pouvait le dégrader rapidement.

\- Je souhaiterais que vous et Augusta examiniez mon esprit mais aussi que vous me fassiez un examen médical complet de mon noyau magique.

Les deux femmes ouvrirent de grands yeux. La douairière Londubat posa sa table sur la petite table basse devant elle, croisa les mains sur ses genoux puis se mit à parler :

\- Monsieur Rogue, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un tel examen est ordinairement pratiqué par les gobelins pour vérifier la santé d'un Héritier ou d'un Lord et être assuré qu'aucune contrainte ne pèse sur lui. Ni qu'il faut le concours d'un Langue-de-Plomb s'il n'est pas fait dans les entrailles de Gringotts. Surtout, il s'agit d'un examen qui peut très mal tourné sans les connaissances et la préparation adéquates. Cela peut endommager votre noyau et impacter sur votre capacité à faire de la magie.

L'usage du "Monsieur" et le ton glacial en disaient long sur l'opinion d'Augusta sur un tel procédé. Elle se réfugiait derrière le formalisme lorsqu'elle était prise de court. Pourtant, elle connaissait Severus Rogue depuis des années même si leurs échanges étaient restés secrets de tous. Ils avaient bâti une solide amitié à partir de longues discussions autour de Potions et de Botanique. La Lady fournissait d'ailleurs le maitre des Potions en ingrédients rares lorsque cela était nécéssaire. Toutefois, cette amitié avait été mise à mal durant l'année passée.

\- Justement Lady Augusta. J'ai ouïe dire que dans votre jeunesse vous aviez été Langue-de-Plomb. J'ai confiance en vos connaissances, comme ça a toujours été le cas depuis que nous nous connaissons. Je me doutais qu'il fallait une certaine préparation, c'est pourquoi il n'aura pas lieu ce soir. Toutefois, je vous demande d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Quant à la présence de Poppy, j'aimerais qu'elle sonde mon esprit pour vous quels bouts de souvenirs il me manque exactement.

\- Vous devez être très inquiet pour en arriver à solliciter mon aide alors vous tyranniser mon petit-fils lors de vos cours, répondit la vieille femme, glaciale. Je pourrais en profiter pour le venger, qu'il y ait entre nous de longues années d'amitié ou non.

Il ne fallait pas non plus la pousser dans ses retranchements. Envoyer des ingrédients était une chose, aider celui qui martyrisait son petit-fils en était une autre. Elle lui en voulait terriblement de s'être comporté ainsi. Le maitre des potions parut soudainement très lasse.

\- Justement. Cela fait parti des choses que je ne m'explique pas. Pendant les cours avec les Premières Années, c'est comme si quelqu'un prenait le contrôle de mon corps. Je sais que je suis quelqu'un d'acariâtre, peu tolérant mais mon comportement dépasse mon entendement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis de manière aussi hostile, notamment envers votre petit-fils alors que je sais bien, de par, notre amitié que je l'apprécie. Je suis désespéré, vous avez raison de le dire. J'ai testé sur moi des potions pour éviter une possession, renforcer mes boucliers d'Occlumens, d'autres pour calmer ma colère. Rien n'y faisait. J'ai essayé des sortilèges de détection de maléfices et de malédictions. Rien non plus. Pourtant, je suis intimement persuadé que tout cela est lié au directeur.

Augusta intervint :

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que cela est lié au directeur ?

\- Vous avez écouté ce que j'ai dit précédemment. De plus, personne d'autre n'est assez puissant pour maintenir un tel enchantement, si c'est d'un enchantement qu'il s'agit. De plus, vous savez toutes les deux que le directeur me garde à son service en dépit du serment qu'il a passé avec il y a dix ans. Il refuse tout départ de ma part. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Si je lui en parle, il me rappelle que la case Azkaban n'est pas loin et qu'l faut que je n'oublie pas que je le sers pour le Plus Grand Bien.

Poppy frissonna. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait. L'école était belle et bien en danger. Même le personnel n'était pas protégé face aux manigances du directeur.

\- Si vous dites vrai, intervint Poppy, qui ne voulait pas encore parler du jeune Héritier Potter, cela voudrait dire que le directeur trempe dans des machinations terribles. Et une autre question importante qu'appela-t-il le Plus Grand Bien ?

Adoucie, Augusta esquissa un très léger sourire, visible seulement pour ceux qui la connaissait.

\- Allons Poppy. Tu es déjà convaincue que Dumbledore n'a rien d'un personnage bienveillant. Tu me l'as clairement expliqué dans ta dernière lettre à propos du jeune Potter. Quant à moi, j'en suis convaincue depuis des années. Depuis que je sais qu'il a prévenu les Potter de se cacher face à Vous-Savez-Qui mais pas mon flls et sa femme.

La voix d'Augusta se brisa. Même après autant d'années, le chagrin demeurait toujours aussi vif. La colère aussi.

Severus Rogue avait tiqué à propos de l'Héritier Potter. Poppy s'empressa de lui donner toutes les explications sur le cas du Gryffondor. Le maître des Potions ne put s'empêcher de faire une rapprochement avec sa propre situation.

\- Et cela, je suis sûre qu'il le justifie par son Plus Grand Bien. D'après ce que je sais, c'est son grand Dessein qui permettrait à la communauté magique d'être plus grande et plus en paix que jamais. Dans le détail pratique, je n'en sais rien., reprit Augusta plus fermement, semblant s'être recomposée. Cet homme est difficile à cerner.

Elle fit une pause pour finir de se reprendre puis tourna la tête vers son amie :

\- Poppy, si cette lettre n'avait pas été de toi, j'aurais envoyé une Beuglante bien sentie à l'envoyeur. Mais je sais que tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances. De plus, j'ai reçu dans l'après-midi un mot de mon petit-fils. Il m'annonçait une chose pas croyable : le jeune Potter ne saurait pas qu'il est un Héritier et ce que cela veut dire. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il passerait la soirée avec lui pour répondre à de nombreuses questions. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas voulu le croire. Toutefois, ajouter à ta lettre et à des renseignements que je suis allée récupérer discrètement chez Amélia Bones, je ne peux que penser que tu dis vrai. Je pense que Neville m'enverra plus d'informations demain.

Poppy lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle savait combien son amie pouvait être rancunière. Le mot de Neville avait dû largement faire peser la balance. Severus Rogue grimaçai sans se cacher : la situation de l'enfant Potter était un véritable scandale. Potter père devait s'en retourner dans sa tombe. Il imaginait facilement Lili lui crier dessus : il n'avait pas respecter sa promesse... Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger l'enfant, ni même à se protéger lui.

\- Qu'as-tu dit à Amélia ?

\- Je lui ai montré la lettre de Neville et la tienne. Elle m'a promis une aide dès que j'aurais plus d'information. En attendant, elle creuse de son côté pour savoir comment Dumbledore a réussi le tour de force de soustraire un Héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de ce pays et à la placer dans une famille non-magique. Surtout qu'Amélia a affirmé que l'enfant aurait bel et bien dû grandir avec Neville.

Poppy sentit la colère gronder en elle une fois de plus.

\- Je vais donc faire en sorte que Dumbledore apprenne douloureusement qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre aux Londubat. Amélia accepte de nous accorder le soutien de sa famille. Ta présence et ton diagnostique Poppy aideront à chasser cet homme du piédestal sur lequel il s'est monté.

Le maitre des potions opina. Dumbledore devenait trop dangereux pour le monde magique.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier quelque chose d'important. S'il me manipule, moi alors que je suis un Maitre en Occlumencie, que peut-il faire aux centaines d'élèves présents dans ses murs ? Il faut l'arrêter.

Les deux femmes étaient entièrement d'accord.

Severus Rogue les regarda l'une après l'autre et reprit :

\- Il faut l'arrêter. Définitivement.

Le ton du maitre des Potions était aussi froid que la sentence d'un juge. La belle destinée d'Albus Dumbledore venait d'être enrayer.

Elles commencèrent d'abord par s'occuper du cas de Severus Rogue. Il leur fallut près d'une heure épuisante pour trouver la raison du comportement hostile envers les Premières Années : le maitre des potions était sous l'influence d'un sort de Répulsion envers eux. Un sort qu'il n'avait pas détecté pour la raison qu'il était lancé à faible dose mais de manière très régulière. Poppy Pomfresh réussit avec l'aide de son don à le briser. Severus en sortit tout retourner.

Augusta, grâce aux informations apprises chez les Langues-de-Plomb, avait, dans le même temps, réussi à récupérer certains souvenirs flous mais elle était loin d'avoir fait la moitié du travail. Et pour ce premier soir, ils n'avaient pas encore commencé l'examen du noyau magique de l'enseignant...

Severus Rogue autorisa la Lady à communiquer à Amélia des informations sur son propre cas pour alimenter le dossier contre Dumbledore. Il prêta même certains de ses souvenirs. Il n'avait que peu d'illusions sur leur utilité. Après tout, pour la majorité des sorciers britanniques, il restait avant tout un Mangemort... Ceci dit, Amélia Bones était réputée incorruptible.

Complètement épuisés, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se revoir le lendemain soir pour finir de guérir les oublis du maitre des Potions et pour commencer à penser à la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre pour évincer un directeur un peu trop manipulateur et dangereux. Ils attendraient encore un peu avant de lancer un examen approfondi du noyau de l'enseignant. Il y avait une importante préparation à faire et ils devaient être tout les trois très en forme pour affronter de possibles complications.

Juste avant le départ d'Augusta par la cheminée de l'austère professeur, les deux amies scellèrent un pacte : si Amélia Bones acceptait, elles seraient les femmes de l'ombre et elles feraient tout en leur pouvoir pour chasser Dumbledore et protéger Poudlard, si ce n'est le monde magique, contre la dangerosité de cet homme.

Et les femmes de l'ombre n'allaient pas y rester bien longtemps.

Personne ne touchait à Poudlard et à ses résidents impunément.

Albus Dumbledore allait le payer.

Peu importe les moyens.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Vitimeto** : Merci pour ton message. Bienvenue sur cette histoire ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Kalane** : Merci pour ton message ! Contente que tu apprécies cette suite. Merci pour la coquille ! Elle a été rectifiée.

**Pims10** : Merci pour ton message. Oui, malheureusement.

**lesaccrodelamerceri** : Merci pour ton message ! Oui, Harry a trouvé quelqu'un. Peut-être que les choses vont s'améliorer.

**CutieSunshine** : Merci pour ton message. Oui, c'est vrai que l'OS avait un début très détaillé par rapport à la suite. Dans cette version, j'essaie de rééquilibrer un peu. Pour Hermione, je pense que je vais faire évoluer son personnage dans les chapitres à venir. Finalement, la fin ne sera peut-être pas identique à celle de l'OS.

**ninichan3** :Merci pour ton message ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise. Oui, je suis d'accord pour Neville. Le côté effacé de ce personnage a toujours été bizarre je trouve. Pour la prise de conscience de Harry, j'essaie de faire ça de manière assez progressive pour que ça paraisse le plus réaliste possible. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire tout autant.

**adenoide** : Merci pour ton message ! Pour le cas de Ron, je pense que son comportement va se complexifier dans les chapitres qui vont suivre.

**Constancecld** : Merci pour ton message ! J'espère que Lady Londubat sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je t'avoue que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir un peu loupée dans ce chapitre.

**Rayan du Griffoul** : Merci pour ton message ! Bienvenue sur cette histoire ! J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire.

**stormtrooper2** : Merci pour ton message ! Tes hypothèses sont peut-être bonnes. À voir dans les chapitres suivants.

**Athenos27** : Merci pour ton message ! Toujours aussi bien ? Tant mieux ! Merci. Pour ce qui est de l'OS, il a été écrit en l'espace d'à peine 1h il y a quelques années. Après l'avoir posté et vu les réactions, je me dis que je pouvais le revoir et le fouiller beaucoup plus. Il a du potentiel.

**janamiercoles2** : Merci pour ton message ! J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire !

**Cocochoco78** : Merci pour ton message et tes encouragements ! Oui, je suis d'accord. Parfois, la vérité ça fait mal de la connaitre mais au final, elle permet d'expliquer beaucoup de choses. Dans le cas de Harry, elle devient même une nécessité.

**yoann** : Merci pour ton message ! Visiblement tu aimes les pavés ! Pour ta remarque à propos du comportement d'Harry envers Ron, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Lorsqu'on est désespéré, on se raccroche à ce que l'on peut. Harry avait peut-être tellement peur de perdre quelqu'un auquel il tenait, qu'il n'a pas hésité à pardonner très facilement à Ron.

**Guest** : Merci pour ton message ! J'espère que cette histoire va continuer à te plaire !

**Armoise asphodle cytise bruyre** : Merci pour ta longue review ! Merci pour tes conseils. J'ai essayé d'instiller un peu d'action dans le chapitre 4, qu'en as-tu pensé ? Pour mieux connaître Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley, tout est prévu dans le scénario. Augusta est plus abordable dans ce chapitre car elle connaît Severus Rogue et Poppy Pomfresh. Par rapport à Harry, j'attends qu'elle le rencontre en personne pour être plus ouverte envers lui. Pour les conseils de surnoms, j'en ai repris certains dans ce chapitre.

**17 Harry** : Merci pour ton message ! Tu as totalement raison. Même en lisant la même histoire, cinq personnes peuvent en donner un résumé différent puisqu'ils n'en ont pas retenu la même chose. Pour Ron et Hermione, il y a des petites choses de prévu dans la suite. Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Pakalos** : Merci pour ton message ! Oui, si tu vas lire l'OS, tu risques de te spolier même si j'ai prévu de changer quelques petites choses dans la trame. Pour le cas Malfoy, c'est cool que tu l'aies vu. Justement, cela sera expliqué dans la suite de l'histoire. Peut-être la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après si je tiens mon temps de rédaction de chapitre.

**Aurelie Malfoy** : Merci pour ton message !Merci pour tes encouragements et tes bisous ! ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**lololitaoe** : Merci pour ton message et bienvenue sur cette histoire ! J'espère que la suite t'intéressera aussi !

**AEIO10** : Merci pour ton message et tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire.


	5. Chapter 5 : Serments brisés

**Et si Harry avait réfléchi (version longue)**

**Résumé** : Harry est à l'infirmerie à la fin de sa première année. Il réalise qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il ne sait pas sur sa famille et le monde magique. Peut-être qu'on lui a menti. Que faire ?

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

Je n'ai pas béta, donc il est possible qu'il reste des fautes. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

23 reviews supplémentaires ! Mille mercis ! Vous me gâtez vraiment ! Et voir vos messages, ça me fout une pêche d'enfer ! ^^

Bienvenue sur cette histoire !

Bon. J'avais dit qu'elle serait terminée pour Noël mais je m'allonge un peu plus chaque semaine ^^" J'avais prévu une apparition des Dursley dans ce chapitre, résultat, elle ne sera pas là avant au moins 2 chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

PS : Comme les fois précédentes, les réponses à vos messages sont à la fin du chapitre ! Encore merci à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Serments brisés**

Le lendemain du premier conciliabule entre Severus Rogue, Poppy Pomfresh et Augusta Londubat, chacun des protagonistes prenant part à la vie du château tente de présenter un comportement le plus habituel possible. Pour autant, même s'ils le cachaient bien, l'infirmière et le Maître des Potions ne cessaient de réfléchir à la soirée passée.

Le Poudlard Express partait trois jours plus tard. Il fallait que leur plan soit ébauché et mettre des bâtons dans les roues du vieux directeur. Aucun ne doutait qu'il allait utiliser l'été à profit pour continuer à avancer ses pions.

Severus Rogue eut un double cours de Potions pendant la matinée avec les premières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Il profita de ce cours pour voir analyser son comportement envers le jeune Potter. Le sort de Répulsion avait disparu : normalement, tout devrait être normal non ?

Les espoirs du professeur de Potions furent très largement déçus. Chaque mimique du gamin Potter, qui était au second rang, l'exaspérait, chaque petite erreur lui hérissait le poil. Il nota tout de même une certaine amélioration : la haine semblait avoir disparu. Il ne restait qu'une colère très forte envers le jeune élève. Il avait toujours envie de lui crier dessus mais il n'avait plus envie de le détruire, comme cela avait si régulièrement le cas pendant l'année.

Le début du cours fut calme. Les élèves se mirent à travailler par binômes autour de leur chaudron. Au premier rang, à droite étaient Seamus et Dean, alors que le côté gauche était occupé par des Serpentard, Millicent Bulstrode et Blaise Zabini. Au second rang, Harry Potter travaillait avec Neville Londubat. Deux catastrophes en Potions ensemble, un désastre était assurément inévitable. Derrière, les deux membres restant du Trio d'Or travaillaient. Ses Serpentards, surtout Drago Malfoy, ne semblaient pas, pour une fois, chercher à balancer des ingrédients dans le chaudron de leurs camarades de Gryffondor. Aucune potion n'avait explosé au bout d'une demi-heure de cours. Peut-être que tout allait bien se passer.

Pourtant, l'exaspération montait. Surtout que le gamin semblait complètement ailleurs. Neville ne cessait de le rappeler discrètement à l'ordre pour qu'il suive la recette de la potion correctement. Hermione faisait de même, moins discrètement. Cette distraction ne plut pas à Severus Rogue qui sentait l'irritation l'envahir un peu plus à chaque minute. De plus, les chuchotements des membres de sa Maison n'aidaient pas. Il s'obligea pourtant à se maitriser mais la colère fût la plus forte. Il marcha jusqu'à la hauteur de son ancienne Némésis : il n'arrivait pas à considérer quiconque d'autres pour subir sa colère. Il vit Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley le suivre des yeux. La jeune Née-Moldue se mordit la lèvre, se doutant de ce qui allait se passer. Harry allait encore se faire gronder.

Trop colérique, Severus Rogue finit par se mettre à crier sur l'enfant, qui avait les yeux de son amour perdu :

\- Potter ! Vous n'êtes qu'un incapable ! Vous ne savez toujours pas couper correctement des yeux de tritons ?! Cela fait dix mois que nous travaillons cela !

Le professeur vit son jeune élève se crisper nettement. Il releva la tête mais, pour une fois, ne répondit pas. Les élèves de Serpentard se mirent à ricaner un peu plus forts. La voix de Malfoy, qui était assis assez proche de Ron, était clairement reconnaissable parmi eux. C'était toujours un spectacle pour eux de voir le fameux Garçon-qui-a-Survécu se faire humilier par leur directeur de Maison.

\- Vous semblez enfin avoir à vous taire, Monsieur Potter. Cette année n'aura pas donc complètement été perdue pour vous.

Face à l'ironie mordante de son enseignant, l'enfant rougit de colère. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs. Visiblement, il se retenait très fort pour ne pas répondre à son professeur. Toutefois, Harry Potter avait senti que son professeur ne mettait pas toute sa haine habituelle dans les phrases qu'il venait de prononcer. L'enfant chercha le regard sombre de son professeur et fut surpris de n'y lire que de la colère, pas cette haine qui lui faisait si peur certains jours, qui lui rappelait tant son oncle Vernon.

Soudain, un bruit étrange troubla le silence qui s'était abattu entre l'élève et son enseignant. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Au troisième rang, côté Serpentard, Malfoy était devenu aussi pâle qu'un linge : sa potion venait littéralement de s'éjecter de son contenant en une masse verdâtre. AU vu de ce qu'il tenait dans la main, il avait rajouté des yeux de tritons, ingrédient connu pour rendre une potion instable en fin de préparation.

Avant que le Maitre des Potions ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour éviter une catastrophe, la potion avait éclaboussé Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Drago lui-même ainsi que son camarade, Théodore Nott. Les tables en étaient recouvertes ainsi que le sol. Ce dernier semblait souffrir plus que le reste : la potion semblait ronger la pierre. Devant les dégâts, Severus Rogue ne put que nettoyer la pièce d'un coup de baguette et envoyer les élèves touchés à l'infirmerie. Il semblait y avoir des effets secondaires.

Suite à leur départ pour l'antre de Poppy Pomfresh, il déclara le cours terminé et renvoya les élèves restants dans leur Salle commune respectives.

Lorsque le dernier eut fermé la porte, il s'autorisa à soupirer longuement.

Visiblement, il n'était pas sorti d'affaire.

* * *

Ron et Hermione passèrent le reste de la matinée à l'infirmerie aux bons soins de l'infirmière, en compagnie de leurs deux condisciples de Serpentard. Ils sortirent tous ensemble, non sans que Malfoy n'en profite pour se moquer une nouvelle fois d'eux. L'infirmière ne les lâcha que pour le repas du midi. Ils rejoignirent alors Harry dans la Grande Salle. Il leur sembla encore plus distrait que durant la matinée mais contrairement au petit-déjeuner, ils ne posèrent pas de questions. Ou plutôt Hermione avait réussi à convaincre Ron de laisser un peu de temps à Harry.

Ils mangèrent ensemble en silence, bercés par le brouhaha habituel de la Grande Salle, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry les prévienne qu'il devait passer à la volière pour visiter Hedwige. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas l'y accompagner. La jeune fille avait encore des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque pour comprendre tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Quirrel et Ron voulait jouer aux échec avec Dean et Seamus.

Harry acquiesça d'un air absent.

Hermione était véritablement inquiète pour son ami. Il semblait tellement loin d'eux. Certains de ses regards lui semblaient reformer toute la tristesse du monde. Il semblait aussi sincèrement paranoïaque ces derniers temps. Il se rapprochait aussi beaucoup de Neville, un de leurs camarades de Maison. Hermione avait remarqué qu'il faisait très attention à rester seul s'il le pouvait. Ron, quand à lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne leur parlait pas. Il se sentait pousser par le devoir de tout savoir à propos de son célèbre ami. Après tout, comment le guider dans le monde sorcier s'il n'était pas au courant de tout ? Enfin bon, il n'allait pas jusqu'à aller mettre les pieds dans la volière. Elle sentait vraiment trop mauvais et, puis, il avait encore faim.

Les deux amis virent Harry saluer vaguement les jumeaux Weasley qui entraient dans la Grande Salle. Au vu de leurs sourires satisfaits, les deux rouquins de Troisième année avaient encore dû faire une bêtise. Ils saluèrent joyeusement Harry avant de s'installer et de se mettre à chuchoter furieusement en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeils méfiants autour d'eux. Probablement une nouvelle blague en préparation.

Ron et Hermione se remirent à manger. Ils furent surpris par une visite du professeur MacGonnagal qui leur annonça que l'infirmière voulait les voir après le repas. Perplexes, ils finirent rapidement leurs assiettes et se levèrent. C'était rare que l'infirmière convoque des élèves mais après tout, ils avaient eu un incident de Potion le matin même. À ce moment-là, Hermione remarqua que Neville était déjà parti. Elle haussa les épaules et suivit Ron, qui était presque sorti de la salle.

* * *

Poppy n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Cela allait à l'encontre de toutes les valeurs qu'elle défendait depuis qu'elle était devenue infirmière mais il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle soit sûre. Ça paraissait tellement gros. Il n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'à cette extrémité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'infirmière priait la Magie pour s'être trompée. Pour que son don lui ait fait défaut.

Elle avait donné un prétexte quelque peu fallacieux à Minerva pour qu'elle fasse convoquer Ronald et Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre qu'ils soient complètement remis de l'accident du matin même. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Minerva avait d'ailleurs froncé les sourcils, trouvant sûrement sa demande bien étrange, d'autant plus que Malfoy et Nott n'étaient, eux, pas convoqués alors qu'ils avaient été exposé beaucoup plus gravement à la potion. mais elle avait obtempéré et lui avait envoyé les deux élèves mentionnés.

Elle avait l'impression de trahir tout ses serments dans la même journée.

Pourtant, la vieille femme savait qu'elle le faisait pour la bonne cause. Pour la lutte contre le directeur et parce qu'elle ne pouvait agir que dans l'ombre.

Avant l'incident en cours de Potions, elle avait envoyé par hiboux un duplicata du dossier médical du jeune Potter à Amélia Bones. Elle l'avait mis sous sortilège de confidentialité pour être sûre que seule la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique puisse l'ouvrir et qu'il ne tombe pas dans des mains dangereuses.

L'infirmière avait préparé quelques Potions pour les deux jeunes Gryffondors qui aideraient son pouvoir à mieux discernement leur noyau magique ainsi que pour les aider à le protéger. Si effectivement, ce qu'elle avait vu s'avérait vrai, le directeur était coupable d'un crime de Haute magie, le genre de crime qui ne pouvait se juger que devant la cours du Magenmagot ou le Conseil International des Sorciers. Les crimes de Haute magie étaient considérées comme les pires trahisons possibles qui pouvaient être faites à la magie.

Les deux enfants arrivèrent tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle les fit allonger sur un lit.

\- Je vais vous ausculter une seconde fois. La potion que vous avez reçu ce matin contenait des ingrédients très instables qui peuvent provoquer des problèmes de santé sur le long terme. Je dois donc vous faire un bilan de santé complet.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, perdus.

L'infirmière leur tendit une potion.

\- Ceci est pour vous aider à vous détendre. La formule que je vais utiliser est un peu longue à réciter, cette potion vous aidera à patienter et me permettra d'établir plus facilement mon diagnostique. Je veux être sûre que vous ne risquiez rien.

En réalité, Poppy allait les soumettre à un examen médical de noyau magique, qui s'avérait autrement plus compliqué qu'un contrôle général. Elle savait que des sortilèges de contraintes utilisés sur des enfants n'ayant pas atteint leur maturité magique laissaient des traces visibles dans leur magie. En les auscultant le matin même, elle avait perçu une perturbation chez les deux élèves. Elle était plus forte chez le jeune garçon. Son don lui avait permit de savoir que cette perturbation risquait de compromettre leur santé sur le long terme. C'était à cause de cela qu'elle avait pu détecter cette étrangeté dans la magie des enfants.

Elle attendit que ses deux patients soient somnolents pour se lancer dans le véritable sortilège. Elle le tissa plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait laissé entendre, s'aidant très largement de son don et ouvrant sa magie pour qu'elle touche les deux Gryffondors.

L'infimière hoqueta d'horreur ! C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait perçu ! Elle pria Mère Magie de les sauver tous !

Albus Dumbledore avait littéralement souillé le noyau magique du jeune Weasley. Elle était sûre que c'était le directeur : elle reconnaissait son empreinte magique. Elle eut envie de vomir. Ce pauvre enfant était manipulé depuis l'enfance. Une sorte d'Impérium a très long terme qui lui faisait exécuter les volonté du directeur tout en lui faisant penser que c'était les siennes. Un sortilège horriblement pervers : il accentuait les défauts de celui qui en était victime.

Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses dans son comportement : sa paresse, son envie de toujours être aux côtés du jeune Héritier Harry Potter, sa haine contre Malfoy pour de simples moqueries, ses manières si mauvaises à table, sa jalousie face aux réussites de la jeune Granger en début d'année,... Certes, tout était exagéré mais Ron Weasley portait en lui des germes bien présente.

Poppy sut alors cerner ce jeune rouquin. Dernier fils d'une importante fratrie, coincé après une soeur toujours espérée par Molly Weasley, probablement jaloux des réussites et des frasques de ses frères, il avait voulu se faire reconnaître par tous, tout en étant incapable d'assumer sa médiocrité face à quelqu'un qui arrivait à se débrouiller. Jaloux de la célébrité d'un pauvre orphelin, il ne voyait visiblement pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

À sa façon, Ronald Weasley avait maintenu Harry Potter dans une sorte de bulle coupée du reste du monde sorcier qui ne reflétait absolument pas la réalité. Poppy sentit à ce moment-là que ce jeune garçon n'était pas digne de confiance, qu'il trahirait au moindre signe d'insatisfaction et que sa rancune serait tenace. Il allait tirer le jeune Héritier vers le bas, s'il continuait à porter ce maléfice.

Poppy se doutait que même si elle arrivait à enlever le sort de contrainte, le jeune Weasley en garderait des traces. Certains de ses comportements seraient toujours pratiqués. Elle supputa que la recherche de reconnaissance auprès d'Harry serait une constante, sauf si l'enfant avait l'occasion de prendre conscience de sa valeur par lui-même, et non pas en passant par l'aura de célébrité d'un autre.

Elle se retira doucement de la magie du jeune rouquin, veillant à ne pas laisser de trace et se pencha sur le cas d'Hermione Granger. Visiblement, le sortilège qui pesait sur elle était plus léger et moins contraignant. Sa magie semblait le combattre même si elle était trop faible pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser complètement. Il avait dû être plus fort lors du début de l'année... Peut-être parce qu'elle était plus âgée et donc sa magie plus nature... Cela expliquait les grossières tentatives de rapprochements de la jeune fille, qui voulait absolument se faire accepter et avoir des amis. L'infirmière ne toucha pas non plus au sortilège posé sur la jeune fille.

Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient donc été poussés à devenir amis avec le jeune Potter. Encore une manipulation. Le pauvre allait être effondré lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle. Toute sa vie était réellement un mensonge : même son arrivée dans le monde sorcier avait été planifiée.

Elle se contenta de faire apparaître un parchemin recensant les perturbations magiques de leurs noyaux pour pouvoir les envoyer comme preuve à Amélia Bones. Elle culpabilisait à l'idée de les laisser repartir comme ça. Les laisser avec une telle horreur sur leur magie était contraire à son serment et à sa nature profonde mais elle savait que pour les protéger et protéger aussi le jeune Héritier Potter. Sa mage hurlait vengeance et menaçait de la submerger.

L'infirmière prit une profonde inspiration et donna à ses deux patients une potion Revigorante pour qu'ils soient en forme pour le reste de l'après-mid.

\- Tout va bien. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Vos bilans de santé sont bons à tout les deux.

Ragaillardi, les deux élèves lui sourirent puis s'empressèrent de quitter l'infirmerie pour rejoindre la vie du château. Hermione fila à la bibliothèque tandis que Ron partit à la recherche d'Harry. Ils avaient tout de même passé deux bonnes heures dans l'antre du dragon. Il finit par tomber sur ses frères qui lui firent une farce en lui colorant la peau en mauve. Il les poursuivit en criant, oubliant toute recherche à propos de son meilleur ami.

Ron était vraiment le meilleur cobaye possible.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Poppy s'empressa de poser un sortilège d'alarme sur son infirmerie puis se hâta de rejoindre les appartements du Maitre des Potions. Elle devait sortir du château sans que le directeur ne le sache.

L'infirmière devait relâcher sa magie pour sa calmer.

Mais surtout, elle avait des informations pour les femmes de l'ombre et des questions à poser à Augusta.

Le vieux fou ne verrait pas sa chute arriver.

Poppy Pomfresh allait s'assurer qu'il paie. Et au prix fort.

Elle en fit le serment et jura sur sa Magie qu'elle fera en sorte de sauver le jeune Héritier Potter

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**lesaccrodelamerceri** : Merci pour ton message ! J'espère bien que ça va faire mal ! Dumbledore était trop "gentil" pour être honnête.

**Pims10** : Merci pour ton message ! Exactement, on ne touche pas aux enfants. Les maltraitances de Harry me choque d'autant plus que je suis prof et que repérer s'il y a un problème avec les enfants fait parti de notre job. Qu'à Poudlard, personne n'ait rien dit, je trouve que c'est un des points scandaleux de l'histoire.

**Rayan du Griffoul** : Merci pour ta review. Tant mieux. J'espère que cela va continuer comme ça ! ^^

**Guest 1** : Merci pour ton message ! Vu ta réaction tu dois découvrir cette histoire. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Guest 2** : Merci pour ton message ! La neutralisation du directeur avance. Petit à petit mais elle avance.

**calire de l'aube** : Merci pour ta review ! Bienvenue sur cette histoire. J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire.

**Morgane93** : Merci pour ton message ! Bienvenue sur cette histoire. J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire. Pour les femmes, je trouve qu'elles ne sont pas assez mises en avant dans la série, ce qui est bien dommage. Après, c'est une perspective qui renforce le côté rétrograde de la société sorcière que dépeint J.K. Rowling.

**Constancelcd** : Merci pour ton message ! Tant mieux si tu la trouves parfaite. Je suis rassurée. J'avais vraiment peur d'être à côté de la plaque, surtout qu'on ne connait Augusta que par des rumeurs et la peur qu'en a son petit-fils.

**adenoide** : Merci pour ton message ! Tu as tout à fait raison. Et surtout des femmes en colère qui ont de l'influence ! Cela les rend encore plus dangereuses.

**17 Harry** : Merci pour ton message ! L'idée de la manipulation sur Severus Rogue m'est venue un peu par surprise. J'avais envie de montrer un Rogue différent de d'habitude, qui, pour une fois se pose des questions et joue cartes sur table. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop OOC par rapport au canon principal. Enfin, il apparait si peu qu'il est difficile de dire quel caractère il a vraiment.

**Cocochoco78** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Rogue est assez surprenant, mais est-ce choquant pour autant ? J'aimerais vraiment avoir des avis à ce sujet. La façon j'ai décrit le comportement de Rogue est un test, histoire de voir si ça peut quand même coller avec l'univers.

**lololitaoe** : Merci pour ton message ! Oui, les femmes sont, certes dans l'ombre, mais gardent un rôle non négligeable.

**Karozthor the Necromagus** : Merci pour ton messge ! Super pseudo. Très Star Wars ^^ Ce n'est pas un Seigneur Sith des temps anciens ? J'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant que ce début !

**Katelyn BLACK** : Merci pour ton message ! T'impressionné je sais pas ^^" Si déjà l'histoire te plaît, alors c'est déjà énorme pour moi. J.K. a laissé beaucoup de failles dans son histoire. Mais parfois je me demande si certaines d'entre elles n'étaient pas intentionnelles, notamment dans les 3 derniers tomes. Parce qu'elle a bien vu que les fanfics avaient beaucoup de succès dès le tome 4. Peut-être.

**Elwenn Snape** : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ronald. Il est bien prévu au programme ^^ Et je pense que certains auront des petites surprises à son sujet. J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire !

**Pakalos** : Merci pour ton message ! Oui, j'avais vraiment envie de Poppy en avant. Je trouve que sa présence se fait trop rare alors qu'elle en sait long sur ce qu'il se passe dans le château même si elle est tenue par son serment de secret médical.

**Miss No Name : M**erci pour tout tes messages !  
**Chapitre 1** : Vernon, tortionnaire, me semble être une réalité. Dans le film, lorsqu'il balance Harry dans son placard pour l'enfermer, c'est brutal, c'est violent. Le livre le décrit de la même façon. Or, juridiquement, il s'agit de violences physiques puisqu'Harry a mal et a des bleus sur le bras. Je n'ai fait qu'accentuer, certes un peu fortement. Pour le côté réflexion de Harry, je trouve que c'est un des grands manques de l'histoire. Pourquoi Harry ne se pose-t-il pas de questions ? Je trouve ça incroyable. Pour Poppy, c'est un personnage peu important dans le livre mais au final, elle est tout de même un pilier de la vie de Harry. Vu le temps qu'il passe à l'infirmerie, il est régulièrement en sa compagnie et elle s'occupe au final très souvent de lieu pour le guérir.  
**Chapitre 2** : Pour le comportement de Poppy, oui c'est assez illogique mais l'explication se trouve dans le chapitre 4 où l'on a les explications. Pour Hermione, c'est vraiment le ressenti de Harry ici, qui devient un peu paranoïaque, il faut le dire.  
**Chapitre 3** : Pour Ron, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne ve pas être un salaud arriviste. Il y a tout un passage qui va lui être consacré. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi.  
**Chapitre 4** : Pour l'amitié entre Rogue et Augusta, justement on va en reparler plus loin. C'est prévu : Poppy non plus n'était pas au courant. Elle va donc oser des questions pour connaître les tenants et les aboutissants. Cette amitié semble sortir de nul part justement parce qu'on est du point de vu de Poppy. Le comportement d'Augusta va aussi avoir une explication. Je vais corriger de suite pour le nom de famille ! Merci ! Je n'avais pas vu. J'ai confondu avec la version anglaise.

**Armoise asphodle cytise bruyre** : Merci pour ton message ! Oui, j'essaie de donner plus de vie au château, plutôt que d'écrire des scènes qui sembblent un peu déconnectées. Sirius, c'est pas pour tout de suite.

**Yoann** : Merci pour ton message ! Oui, je trouve qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses à dire sur lui. J'ai voulu l'exploiter un peu différemment. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que c'était le personnage qui se faisait le plus avoir dans la série.

**Aurélie Malfoy** : Merci pour ta review ! La suite tu vas l'avoir ^^ j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Bisous à tous !


	6. Chapter 6 : Rencontres de l'ombre II

**Et si Harry avait réfléchi (version longue)**

**Résumé** : Harry est à l'infirmerie à la fin de sa première année. Il réalise qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il ne sait pas sur sa famille et le monde magique. Peut-être qu'on lui a menti. Que faire ?

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

Je n'ai pas béta, donc il est possible qu'il reste des fautes. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

8 reviews supplémentaires ! Merci à tous ! Par contre, je vois qu'il y en a moins que sur les chapitres précédents. Cela ne vous a pas plu ? Si c'est le cas, dites moi, les conseils pour améliorer cette histoire sont tous les bienvenus ! Au contraire même, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup d'en avoir, alors n'hésitez surtout pas.

Bon. J'avais dit qu'elle serait terminée pour Noël mais je m'allonge un peu plus chaque semaine ^^" J'avais prévu une apparition des Dursley dans ce chapitre, résultat, elle ne sera pas là avant le prochain chapitre, voir même celui d'encore après finalement... Par contre, elle ne devrait pas dépasser les 12 chapitres : le plan final est bien établi maintenant (enfin j'espère ^^").  
Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture. Idem pour les 3 suivants.

Ce chapitre sera probablement le plus long de l'histoire.

Bienvenue sur cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rencontres de l'ombre II**

Poppy Pomfresh, infimière de Poudlard, arriva par la cheminée publique de la famille Londubat. La salle d'arrivée portait des teintes aussi neutres que possible avec du blanc cassé aux murs, un beau parquet ciré. Le blason de la famille était la seule décoration. Présent sur les quatre murs de la pièce, il rappelait aux voyageurs qu'ils n'arrivaient pas chez n'importe qui. Trois fauteuils bruns clairs complétaient la pièce et permettaient aux arrivants de pouvoir patienter assis confortablement. Ils faisaient face à l'unique porte de la pièce, située face à la cheminée.

Poppy savait qu'Augusta avait rajouté les blasons pour lui donner une impression qui devait pousser les visiteurs à l'humilité et leur rappeler la réputation terrible de la vieille femme. Personne ne devait la déranger pour des prétextes futiles. L'infirmière sourit. Elle savait pertinemment que son amie sélectionnait soigneusement ceux qui allaient mettre un pied dans le Manoir Londubat. Cette pièce d'arrivée n'était en réalité même pas dans le Manoir lui-même mais dans une maison secondaire de la famille. Ce secret n'était connu que d'une poignée d'intimes de la famille.

L'infirmière attendit patiemment son amie, assise dans l'un des fauteuils. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre qu'Augusta soit présente. La veille, elle avait dit qu'elle irait voir Amélia Bones. Elle en profita pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et calmer sa magie, qui s'agitait toujours depuis la découverte des traitements réservés aux jeunes Gryffondors. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents et de serrer les poings.

Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir cela ? Elle avait pourtant reçu les deux jeunes plusieurs fois dans son antre au cours de l'année : suite à l'incident avec le Troll, à cause de sortilèges ratés avec Malfoy,... Elle n'avait rien vu à ce moment-là. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ? Le sort posé sur Ronald semblait dater d'une demi-douzaine d'année au bas mot, celui sur la jeune Granger de près de dix mois... Plus l'infirmière y pensait, plus elle sentait un début de migraine prendre place dans sa tête. Elle grimaça. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade ! Trop de choses étaient en jeu.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Poppy attendait lorsqu'Augusta apparut par la porte en face d'elle. La vieille femme semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup et ses yeux brillaient de colère. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas eu une meilleure journée que Poppy.

\- Bienvenue Poppy. Je m'excuse de ce temps d'attente. Je viens seulement de rentrer du Ministère.

La grimace qu'elle fit en prononçant "Ministère" confirma à Poppy que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

\- Bonjour Augusta. Ce n'est pas grave. La situation est compliquée et nous devons faire au plus vite sans nous faire remarquer.

Totalement en accord, la vieille femme hocha gravement la tête. Poppy reprit :

\- Je venais te parler de découvertes et de la rencontre d'hier soir avec Severus.

\- Je me doutais que tu viendrais à propos de cela. Oui j'ai gardé des secrets. Même envers toi alors que tu es ma plus vieille amie. Mais la sécurité de la famille Londubat et celle Neville étaient en jeu. Tu sais très bien comment je réagis quand la famille est en jeu.

Poppy n'insista pas plus. La sécurité de son petit-fils était devenu une véritable obsession pour Lady Londubat après l'incident qui avait conduit Franck et Alice à Sainte-Mangouste. À sa façon, la tyrannique grand-mère avait une peur terrible de perdre son petit-fils. Même si elle le lui montrait parfois bien mal. Elle aurait défendu sa famille et son clan jusqu'à la mort si cela pouvait les protéger.

\- Je vais te suivre à Poudlard. Je sais que n'importe qui peut débarquer à tout moment dans ton infirmerie et il ne faut pas que ton absence soit remarquée par le directeur. J'imagine que tu es passée par la cheminée de Severus.

Poppy hocha la tête. Son amie semblait s'être calmée et prenait les choses en main. Elles se tounèrent ensemble vers la cheminée et demandèrent d'une même voix :

\- Poudlard, appartements de Severus Rogue !

* * *

Les deux femmes débarquèrent dans des appartements vides. L'enseignant devait être en cours. Augusta s'appliqua un sortilège de Désillusion et suivit Poppy jusqu'à son infirmerie, en essayant d'éviter les élèves le plus possible.

Sur le chemin, en voyant le jeune Héritier Malfoy entouré d'un groupe de ses camarades de Maison qui semblait se diriger vers le Hall, elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de lui faire peur, une manière de venger son petit-fils de toutes les humiliations subies à cause de cet arrogant blondinet. Très légèrement, elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix très grave :

\- N'oublie jamais, Drago Malfoy, je t'ai à l'oeil.

Le première année en cria de frayeur, ce qui fit sursauter tout les Serpentards l'entourant. La vieille femme vit son amie lever les yeux au ciel face à ce geste. Pendant ce temps, les Serpentards tentaient de comprendre la réaction de leur condisciple. Malfoy leur parla d'une grosse voix terrifiante et d'un fantôme qui venait de passer. Blaise finit par intervenir, en vérifiant qu'aucun élève d'une autre Maison n'était dans les parages :

\- Drago, arrêtes de faire ta diva ! Tu deviens usant à force ! Regarde autour de nous, il n'y a pas de fantôme !

Le jeune blondinet s'insurgea devant une telle réaction puis se mit à bouder. Ses camarades se regardèrent puis reprirent leur chemin vers le Hall. Poppy et Augusta en profitèrent pour s'éclipser discrètement vers l'infirmerie. En montant les étages, elles croisèrent d'autres élèves qui descendaient. Certains saluèrent l'infirmière. Un groupe d'élèves de Sixièmes et de Septièmes années de Poufsouffle se baladait avec des balais et allait sûrement faire une partie de Quidditch. En les voyant, Poppy soupira par avance : un certain nombre d'entre eux allait sûrement finir dans son infirmerie à la fin de la partie... Elle se demanda aussi ce qu'ils faisaient dans les étages alors que leur Salle commune était au niveau des Serres.

En entrant dans son antre, elle vérifia ses alarmes et s'aperçut avec soulagement que personne n'était venu pendant son absence. Elle fit rapidement entrer Augusta dans son bureau, une petite pièce surchargée d'étagères. L'infirmière, dès la porte refermée, produisit un nombre assez impressionnant de sorts de confidentialité. Au vu des manipulations du directeur, cinq précautions valaient mieux qu'une seule. Une fois cela fait, Augusta rajouta quelques sorts de son cru, sûrement tirés de ses connaissances de Langue-de-Plomb.

Poppy alla préparer du thé le temps que son amie finisse puis elles s'installèrent ensemble autour du bureau de l'infirmière. Il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits où s'installer. Après avoir bu une longue gorgée revigorante, Augusta, à la grande surprise de son amie, se mit à rire :

\- Tu as vu la tête du jeune Malfoy ! C'était absolument parfait ! Je me sens comme si j'étais de nouveau une élève qui sort après le couvre-feu... Comme lorsque nous étions plus jeunes.

Poppy lui fit un grand sourire. Il était vrai qu'elles en avaient fait des bêtises ensemble lorsqu'elles étaient à Poudlard, même si elles avaient quelques années d'écart.

\- C'était le bon temps, lui répondit Poppy, nostalgique.

\- Oui.

Un silence léger s'installa entre les deux femmes alors qu'elles partageaient un sourire de connivence.

Augusta but une gorgée de son thé, se redressa puis reprit la parole, d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse.

\- Ma chère amie, nous devons parler. Je sais que tu as des questions à me poser. Alos vas-y.

Ragaillardi, l'infirmière regarda son amie dans les yeux, prit une longue inspiration et lança sa première question :

\- Qu'y-a-t-il entre toi et Severus Rogue ?

Augusta esquissa un léger sourire, puis se rembrunit. Le sujet allait être sensible.

\- J'étais sûre que tu allais commencé par cette question. Pour te répondre, il me faut remonter il y a dix ans, après cette nuit terrible où j'ai perdu mon fils et sa femme. Comme tu le sais, ils sont depuis tout ce temps à Sainte Mangouste mais je n'ai pas perdu espoir de les guérir. Je suis bien consciente que les Médicomagie de notre hôpital ne peuvent rien pour eux.

Poppy fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours là-bas ? Augusta répondit à la question implicite de son amie.

\- Je me suis aperçue de cet état de fait à la fin de leur seconde année de séjour là-bas. J'ai cherché pourquoi mon fils et sa femme étaient laissé dans un tel état. Pourquoi des recherches n'étaient pas entamées alors que je subventionnais largement Sainte Mangouste pour qu'ils puissent le faire ? Ce que j'ai découvert, je ne l'ai compris que quelques années plus tard, à l'été 1987. Neville venait d'avoir sept ans. Je lui avais expliqué la raison pour laquelle ses parents n'avaient pas pu s'occuper de lui. Cette année-là, je l'avais emmené avec moi à Sainte Mangouste pour qu'il les voit. Je sais qu'en le faisant, je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal mais je voulais qu'il sache la vérité de cette façon plutôt que par des moqueries de camarades.

La voix de la vieille femme s'était durcie sur les derniers mots, comme si elle voulait montrer à son amie qu'elle refusait de se faire juger sur ses actes. Poppy le comprit bien et ne dit mot pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Il a été très perturbé en voyant ses parents. Il ne m'a pas parlé pendant quatre jours et est resté enfermer dans sa chambre. Le cinquième jour, il était venu manger comme si de rien n'était. Une demi-heure après, il avait disparu. Neville avait réussi à quitter le Manoir pour retourner à Sainte Mangouste. Je l'ai cherché partout.

Poppy se souvenait de cette journée. Son amie avait débarqué dans son infirmerie, affolée. Elle était, alors, très loin de son image habituelle de redoutable Lady qui pouvait faire plier le Magenmagot lorsqu'elle était en désaccord avec certaines lois. Neville avait fini par être retrouvé en compagnie de ses parents à Sainte Mangouste sans que quiconque à l'hôpital ne sache comment il y était rentré. Neville lui-même n'avait pas su l'expliquer.

\- Je m'en souviens oui. Nous n'avons jamais su comment Neville avait été jusque là-bas.

\- Justement. Il s'avère que j'ai eu de nouvelles informations sur cet événement quelque temps plus tard. Aux alentours de Noël de cette année là, nous avons eu une nouvelle fois la confirmation par Dumbledore qu'Harry Potter ne voulait pas vivre avec nous. Comme à chaque fois, Neville en a fait des cauchemars, pensant que si le jeune Potter ne voulait pas venir, c'était à cause de lui. Tu sais qu'il parle dans son sommeil. Ces nuits-là je le veillais sans qu'il ne me voit. Toutefois, une chose avait changé par rapport aux cauchemars habituels. Neville parlait de ses parents et d'un vieil homme à la longue barbe.

Poppy se redressa.

\- Ce n'était quand même pas...

Augusta acquiesça.

\- Si. C'est Albus Dumbledore qui a emmené Neville à Sainte Mangouste. Il est allé le chercher dans le Manoir familiale sans que je ne m'en rende compte et il lui a effacé ses souvenirs. Depuis que je m'en suis rendue compte, j'ai commencé à enquêter sur le directeur. Je me suis aperçue qu'il allait voir régulièrement mon fils et sa femme à Sainte-Mangouste et qu'il était la raison pour laquelle aucun traitement n'était vraiment mis en place pour les soigner. J'ai voulu faire un scandale mais, à l'époque, je n'avais aucune preuve directe. Ce n'était pas suffisant. J'ai alors augmenté la sécurité du Manoir et j'ai envoyé Neville chez son oncle Alphard pour ne pas que Dumbledore puisse lui remettre la main dessus. J'ai pris une mauvaise décision qui aurait pu coûter la vie à mon petit-fils : Alphard l'a jeté d'une fenêtre pour qu'il fasse de la magie.

Poppy hoqueta. Elle n'était pas au courant de cet évènement. Jeter un enfant par la fenêtre ! Cet homme était fou. Finalement, le pauvre Neville n'avait pas non plus eu une enfance heureuse.

\- Je l'ai donc repris avec moi. Avant l'enlèvement de Neville, j'avais commencé à faire des recherches discrètes pour trouver quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de soigner Franck et Alice. J'ai commencé par la France, sans résultat, puis je me suis tournée vers les Bulgares et les Russes. Dans ces pays, le Doloris est assez usité. Il me semblait donc logique que quelqu'un ait pensé à faire des recherches pour en contrôler ou en limiter les effets secondaires. L'un de mes contacts m'a suggéré Severus Rogue en Grande-Bretagne. Au départ, j'étais très septique : d'abord Mangemort, puis protégé de Dumbledore. J'étais donc très méfiante mais d'après mon contact, il était mon seul espoir. Je l'ai alors contacté via les Gobelins pour passer sous les radars de Dumbledore. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors des vacances d'été de 1988. Avant toute discussion, je lui ai imposé un serment du secret puis je lui ai expliqué pourquoi je voulais le voir. Effectivement, il avait fait des recherches sur les conséquences du Doloris, notamment parce qu'il l'avait beaucoup subi. Depuis, il cherche un moyen de soigner Franck et Alice. Pour cela, je lui envoie régulièrement des ingrédients de mes serres sous couvert d'anonymat. C'est pour cela que je lui en veux d'avoir malmener Neville cette année, même si depuis hier soir, j'ai reconsidéré la situation.

L'infirmière regarda sa vieille amie, qui gardait un visage impassible. Ça c'était du secret. Elle se racla la gorge et osa demander :

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

\- D'un côté parce que j'avais honte de mon comportement envers mon petit-fils et de l'autre, à cause de ta proximité avec Dumbledore. Ce que tu nous as rapporté sur Harry Potter hier soir est d'ailleurs très éclairant.

Poppy fronça les sourcils. Augusta semblait mortellement sérieuse.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Et bien, je pense que tu as été soumise au même traitement que Severus. Je pense que Dumbledore a modifié ta mémoire ou ta perception de la réalité.

L'infirmière se leva sous le choc et se mit à faire les cent pas dans son minuscule bureau. Non, ce n'était pas possible, je l'aurais senti. Ma magie l'aurait senti. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et se remit face à Augusta :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?, reprit-elle durement.

\- Le fait que tu n'ai pas averti le Ministère dès le début de l'année en voyant l'état de santé du jeune Potter. Cela ne te ressemble pas. Pas plus de ne pas t'être rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien au monde sorcier. D'ordinaire, tu questionnes absolument tout. Or, pour le cas de cet élève, tu as pris les dire de Dumbledore comme argent comptant.

Les jambes coupées, Poppy se rassit brutalement. Misère ! Augusta avait raison ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas...

\- Je pense donc qu'un rituel de purification de ton noyau pourrait aussi t'être bénéfique. En fait, j'en viens à me demander si tout les gens du château ne sont pas manipulés par Dumbledore.

Les deux amies se mirent à songer à l'ampleur des manipulations du directeur. Cela dépassait très largement le cadre de l'école. Elles avaient l'impression d'en découvrir chaque jour un peu plus et d'avancer chaque fois un peu plus dans l'horreur.

Soudain, Poppy reprit :

\- Je me souviens qu'il parlait sans arrêt du Plus Grand Bien à propos du jeune Potter. Qu'il fallait qu'il reste où il était, comme un petit pion.

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, soupira Augusta.

La grand-mère de Neville semblait très lasse. Finalement, cela faisait des années qu'elle combattait à sa manière les manipulations de Dumbledore seule et sans dire un mot à personne. Poppy se sentit alors très compatissante envers sa vieille amie.

\- Ce soir, nous retournons voir Severus, claqua Poppy. Il doit savoir tout cela. Je pense que tu as aussi des informations à donner à propos de ta rencontre avec Amélia Bones. Tu nous diras tout d'un seul coup ce soir. J'en aurais aussi à donner.

Sans laisser à son amie le temps de répondre, l'infirmière attrapa un morceau de parchemin, y griffonna quelques mots et l'envoya comme note volante directement dans les appartements du Maître des Potions. Il serait ainsi au courant de leur venue.

Les deux femmes se réinstallèrent, se resservirent une tasse de thé puis choisirent délibérément de changer complètement de changer. Même si elles avaient quitter les bancs de l'école, elles restaient toutes deux très friandes des rumeurs et des ragots circulant dans les couloirs de l'école.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure de discussion à bâtons rompus, elles furent interrompues par des élèves revenant du stade de Quidditch. Augusta se hâta de se cacher sous un sortilège de Désillusion. Poppy avait eu raison : trois élèves avaient besoin de ses soins. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins percutés pendant le match. L'infirmière mit les autres joueurs à la porte, soigna les blessés tout en les grondant sur leurs imprudences, les gava de potion de Sommeil puis les laissa se reposer.

Elle avait à peine passer la porte de son bureau, qu'un hibou de l'école toquait à l'une des fenêtres de son antre. Il fut rapidement suivi d'un second. Les deux lettres étaient à destination d'Augusta. Poppy s'empressa de tout récupérer et renvoya les hiboux à la volière.

Au même moment, le directeur entra dans l'infirmerie. Poppy s'empressa de cacher les lettres sous son tablier.

\- Bonjour Pompom, lui fit-il avec son regard de papy gâteau.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur.

Elle pria pour qu'il ne lui demande pas d'aller dans son bureau sinon Augusta allait être découverte et tous les plans du monde ne pourraient plus rien contre Albus Dumbledore. Pour ne pas montrer sa nervosité, elle s'efforça de prendre une expression dégagée et croisa ses mains dans son dos. Peut-être que cela ferait illusion.

Le directeur se mit à déambuler entre les rangs de lits, baignés par la lumière du soleil.

\- Ma chère Pompom. Je viens vous voir à propos de votre absence inattendue de cette après-midi, lui déclara-t-il d'un ton tranquille.

Dos au directeur, la vieille femme ne put pas entendre un mot de plus. Sa tête et sa magie s'étaient emballées. Elle sentit son sang se glacer, son visage blêmir et se mordit violemment la lèvre pour éviter de gémir.

Misère ! Il savait !

Il savait...

Poppy se devait protéger Augusta et les enfants. Elle venait de Serpentard mais était aussi loyale qu'une Poufsouffle ! Pour une fois, elle allait se servir de ses atouts contre le vieux citronné. Et être voir tout ce que fichu directeur savait sur ce que les femmes de l'ombre commençaient à préparer contre lui et ses manipulations.

Poppy inspira un bon coup, tout en restant la plus discrète possible. Il fallait qu'elle reste rationnelle, qu'elle se détende, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Peut-être qu'elle était paranoïaque. Mais de toute façon, elle n'était pas essentielle pour la suite des évènements. Concernant le jeune Héritier Potter, elle avait déjà tout envoyé au Département de la Justice Magique et Augusta allait pouvoir continuer le travail. Pour les cas des jeunes Gryffondors, elle allait devoir rusé pour faire parvenir l'information, si elle s'en souvenait encore à la fin de la discussion avec Dumbledore...

Elle attendit que le directeur se tourne vers elle et lui adressa un sourire.

Un sourire à la Serpentard.

Pour une fois, elle allait presser le citron.

Dumbledore allait goûter à l'interrogatoire façon Dragon de l'infirmerie.

* * *

**Réponses aux review :**

**stormtrooper2** : Merci pour ton message ! Oui, il va y avoir un retour de bâton mais pas encore pour tout de suite.

**lesaccrodelamerceri** : Merci pour ta review ! Pour la CIS, on verra bien si elle intervient.

**yoann** : Merci pour ton long message ! Pour Rogue, je comprends mieux ton positionnement. J'avoue qu'au final c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Je pense oui que les Maraudeurs l'ont littéralement poussé dans les bras des Mangemorts.

**CutieSunshine :** Merci pour tes deux messages !  
**Chapitre 4** : J'avais envie de les faire voir sous un jour différent. J'espère juste que ça ne paraît pas trop bizarre.  
**Chapitre 5** : Oui, ça avance d'un coup ! ^^ Oui, le nombre de chapitre est fixé : normalement j'arrête à 10 chapitres. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai revu pas mal mon plan. Au départ, j'avais prévu 6 chapitres, puis finalement j'ai augmenté. Tant en longueur des chapitres qu'en nombre ^^ Mais maintenant, je pense être complètement fixée. 10 voir 11 chapitre grand maximum. À raison d'un chapitre par semaine, cela nous emmène jusqu'à début janvier si je ne me trompe pas au niveau du rythme de publication.

**Cocochoco78** : Merci pour ton message ! J'ai honte, j'avais prévu de mettre les Dursley dans ce chapitre, finalement ça sera encore après. Le directeur a débarqué de manière très intempestive dans ma tête et sur mon clavier.

**Karozthor the Necromagus** :Merci pour ton message ! Je suis contente que cela continue à te plaire ! :) Oui ! Exactement ! C'est bien Revan.

**Aurelie Malfoy** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, ils sont sous l'emprise d'un sort. Je vais donner d'autres explications là-dessus dans le chapitre suivant. J'espère que la suite va plaire !

**Lerugamine** : Merci pour ton message ! Bienvenue sur cette histoire ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Gros bisous à tous et encore merci du temps que vous prenez pour lire cette histoire !


	7. Chapter 7 : Rencontres de l'ombre III

**Et si Harry avait réfléchi (version longue)**

**Résumé** : Fin de Première Année. Harry Potter est à l'infirmerie. Il réalise alors qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il ne sait pas sur sa famille et le monde magique. Peut-être qu'on lui a menti. Il se met à se poser des questions. Peut-il espérer mieux ? Peut-être trouver une famille ? À qui peut-il faire confiance ?

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Les idées et les personnages de cet univers magique viennent de l'immense J.K Rowling.

Je n'ai pas béta, donc il est possible qu'il reste des fautes. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

17 reviews supplémentaires ! Comme d'habitude, les réponses à vos nombreux messages sont en bas :)

Il me semble que le dernier chapitre a beaucoup plus plu que celui d'avant ! Merci :)

Celui-ci est la dernière partie des _Rencontres de l'ombre_ : il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions mais de nouvelles révélations et l'ébauche d'un plan pour faire tomber Dumby. Pour la suite, je vous rassure je ne vais pas complètement faire disparaître nos conspirateurs.

J'avais dit qu'elle serait terminée pour Noël mais je m'allonge un peu plus chaque semaine ^^" Par contre, elle ne devrait pas dépasser les 12 chapitres : le plan final est bien établi maintenant (enfin j'espère ^^").  
Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture.

**Important** : Pendant les vacances de Noël, je n'aurais probablement pas le temps de continuer à avancer cette histoire. Donc la prochaine publication devrait avoir lieu en janvier ! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous !

Bienvenue sur cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Rencontres de l'ombre III**

Poppy Pomfresh inspira le plus doucement possible, retroussa légèrement ses manches et se tourna vers le directeur aussi déterminée qu'une guerrière prête à partir au combat. Une fière Amazone. À cet instant, elle incarnait pleinement le dragon de l'infirmerie.

Il fallait qu'elle l'incarne. Il fallait absolument qu'elle assure. Pour ses amis. Pour les enfants. Pour l'école.

À chacune de ces pensées, sa détermination a faire face au directeur grandissait un peu plus.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement, Monsieur le Directeur ?, dit-elle une voix calme.

\- Et bien, j'ai appris par un portrait présent dans le Hall que vous aviez quitté l'école en début d'après-midi.

La voix du directeur était posé, ses mains croisées dans son dos. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient derrière ses lunettes. Poppy eut tout d'un coup envie de les arracher mais détourna très vite les yeux. Elle devait faire en sorte de ne pas regarder son supérieur dans les yeux. Au vu des révélations d'Augusta, il valait mieux ne prendre aucun risque.

\- Ce portrait vous a vu passé par la porte principale du château et revenir il y a près d'une heure et demi. J'aimerais savoir pourqui vous ne m'avez pas informé de ce déplacement. Visiblement, vous n'avez aucun élève arrivé en urgence.

Poppy fut soulagée : le sortilège lancée la veille au soir par Augusta fonctionnait toujours. Le directeur ne savait donc pas qu'elle était passé par les cachots. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs raison : le directeur se servait bien des tableaux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le château. Elle trouva d'ailleurs bizarre qu'il en parle aussi ouvertement devant elle.

Rapidement, elle inventa une excuse, qu'elle espéra crédible :

\- En faisant mon inventaire, suite à l'incident en cours de Potions de ce matin, je me suis aperçue que nous étions à court de potions contre la douleur. Or, comme vous le savez sûrement, je suis déjà allée voir notre Maître des Potions hier soir pour lui en demander. Il m'a répondu qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'en faire. J'ai donc décidé d'aller en chercher cet après-midi non sans avoir installer un sortilège d'alarme pour être avertie au moindre problème.

Face à sa voix ferme et finalement assurée, le vieux directeur hocha la tête :

\- En effet, je suis au courant de votre visite d'hier. Effectivement, les potions anti-douleurs sont très consommées par nos pensionnaires. Toutefois, vous auriez dû me prévenir. Je n'ai pas apprécié devoir vous chercher à la trace.

À la trace ?! Poppy se raidit.

\- Comment cela Monsieur ?

\- Pompom, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je dois pouvoir faire une confiance absolue au personnel de cette école, vous compris. Il me semble donc important de savoir où vous êtes à n'importe quel moment. Surtout sachant que nous avons, il y a quelques jours, la preuve que Voldemort est toujours en vie.

Elle grimaça intérieurement. Le directeur répondait beaucoup trop ouvertement pour que cela soit suspect. Poppy stressait de plus en plus. Elle sentait une entourloupe mais était incapable de dire d'où elle allait venir. Comment le directeur pouvait-il les faire suivre ? Puisque c'était de cela dont il s'agissait.

\- J'ai vu que vous étiez allée dans un petit village sorcier, non loin de Norwich. C'est étonnant comme destination : n'auriez-vous pas eu plus de choix dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse ?

Misère ! Il l'avait donc bel et bien tracé ! Quelle chance qu'Augusta ne l'ait pas accueilli chez elle, sinon le vieux fou en aurait possédé la localisation !

\- J'ai choisi cette destination car le Maître des Potions qui y vit est très réputé pour ses potions de soin. Je préfère avoir des potions de bonne qualité plutôt que celles que l'on peut trouver sur le Chemin de Traverse, souvent faites à la va-vite et dont les effets sont limités sur nos élèves.

Le pétillement des yeux du directeur s'accentua. Poppy se mit à regarder par la fenêtre : elle avait oublié un bref instant de détourner les yeux.

\- Ah votre conscience professionnelle vous honore Pompom ! Toutefois, vous auriez pu attendre les vacances. Cela me fait d'ailleurs pensé à votre convocation de ce midi pour deux jeunes de la Maison Griffondor. Ne les aviez-vous pas soigner ce matin même avec toute votre expérience ?

Ah ! C'était donc ça ! Le vieux citron venait voir si elle n'avait pas détecté quelque chose d'étrange !

\- SI bien sur ! Toutefois, j'ai discuté ensuite avec le professeur Rogue, qui m'a donné la liste des ingrédients qui avaient pu entrer en contact les uns avec les autres et occasionner cet incident. Il y en avait trois auxquels je n'avais pas pensé, j'ai préféré faire une vérification de leur état de santé.

\- Quel résultat cela a-t-il donné ?, fit le directeur, d'une voix soudainement plus sérieuse.

Décontenancée, Poppy regarda à nouveau le directeur :

\- Les résultats étaient négatifs, Monsieur.

Le sourire de Dumbledore se déforma :

\- Vous mentez bien mal ma chère Poppy ! Voyons ce que vous m'avez caché !

Sans que l'infirmière puisse se défendre, il l'immobilisa d'un geste de la main, attrapa la baguette de la vieille femme et commença à psalmodier d'une voix grave. Poppy était littéralement terrifiée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, sentait son coeur battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Sa magie lui semblait tout aussi prisonnière de son corps, comme sous le poids d'un très puissant sortilège de contrainte. Le désespoir l'emplit toute entière : elle n'avait réussi pas à faire face. À cause d'elle, tout allait partir en fumée. Ses amis, les enfants. Tout le monde allait être encore plus en danger à cause d'elle. La culpabilité l'envahit toute entière.

En même temps, l'infirmière sentait son supérieur en train de fouiller dans sa tête sans douceur. Elle avait même l'impression qu'on lui fendait le crâne. Elle entendait à peine les commentaires du directeur, et encore moins la suite du sortilège.

Les seules mots qu'elle entendit provoquèrent sa colère :

\- Tout ça, ma chère Pompom, c'est pour le Plus Grand Bien. Vous finirez par me remercier quand tout cela sera fini.

La douleur, trop vive, balaya sa colère comme s'il s'agissait d'un fétu de paille pris dans une tempête. L'infirmière eut alors l'impression que sa mémoire se déverrouillait : une flopée de souvenirs l'envahirent, ajoutant encore à la douleur. Un souvenir, cependant, la soulagea : elle avait bien essayé d'aider le jeune Potter ! Elle vit une image d'elle-même en train d'essayer d'envoyer une lettre, qui était visiblement adressée à Amélia Bones. Une autre journée où elle avait tenté de sortir du château pour aller au Ministère sans avoir prévenu le directeur. Albus _foutu_ Dumbledore lui avait effacé tant de choses !

Tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, la douleur et la pression liée au sortilège d'Entraves disparurent. Poppy s'effondra sur le sol de son infirmerie, à bout de souffle, comme une marionnette à qui ont aurait coupé les fils.

Augusta se tenait debout derrière le directeur, qui semblait être inconscient, un pot rempli de dictame à la main. La matriarche tremblait de rage. Poppy ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle ficela le directeur puis s'occupa de l'infirmière.

\- Je ne pouvais pas utiliser de magie. Cela risquait d'interrompre ce qu'il te faisait. Il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout de la formule, donc tu as dû garder tout les souvenirs qu'il t'a enlevé.

Poppy se sentait faible comme jamais mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait entière. Sa magie lui semblait complète. Elle se rendit compte qu'une part d'elle-même lui avait manqué pendant des années.

\- Oui je me souviens de tout. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas, je suis sortie de ton bureau sous un sortilège de Désillusion. J'ai entendu toute votre discussion. Je vais d'ailleurs déplacer l'arrivée de ma cheminée publique. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il y mette le nez. J'ai enregistré chacun de ses mots. Il avoue tracer le personnel de Poudlard, qui est adulte. Il est possible de l'utiliser comme chef d'inculpation, le temps de trouver des preuves pour le reste.

Augusta sembla extasique à cette idée, puis elle se reprit rapidement :

\- Il faut que nous montions une histoire pour qu'il ne doute de rien et qu'il pense qu'il t'a vraiment enlever tes souvenirs.

Elles se mirent à réfléchir. Il fallait agir rapidement.

\- Je sais, s'exclama Poppy. Il me reste une sorte d'explosif bizarre concocté par les Jumeaux Weasley dans un de mes tiroirs. On pourrait le faire exploser dans l'infirmerie, pendant que tu te caches de nouveau dans le bureau. Le vieux crouton aurait été assommé par l'explosion.

\- Pour tes souvenirs, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose. Je connais une astuce de Langue-de-Plomb qui consiste à montrer de faux souvenirs en les faisant passer pour des vrais. C'est très pratique lors de missions d'infiltration.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec un sourire de connivence puis se mirent au travail. En quelques coup de baguette et après une explosion d'un liquide verdâtre collant, l'infirmière fut métamorphosée. Poppy fit disparaître les cordes autour du directeur et le réveilla, en lui expliquant la situation.

\- Monsieur le directeur, je crois que mon infirmerie vient d'être attaquée, fit-elle avec la conviction d'un dragon.

D'une certaine façon, elle ne mentait pas. Dumbledore l'avait tout de même attaquée.

\- Vous avez reçu l'espèce d'explosif qui a repeint mon infirmerie en plein sur l'arrière de la tête. Je vous ai examiné pendant que vous étiez inconscient. Il n'y a rien à signaler : ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

Le directeur, recouvert d'une sorte de bave gluante épaisse et très verte, parut perdu l'espace de quelques secondes, puis se reprit :

\- Oui, oui Pompom. Je crois que je vais aller me reposer dans mon bureau.

Le vieil homme sortit péniblement de l'infirmerie. Il vacilla plusieurs fois, sembla glisser, finit par rassembler ses robes dans l'une de ses mains et réussit par sortir.

Poppy attendit que la porte soit bien fermée, jeta une sortilège de silence puis explosa de rire. Cette vision ! Ce "grand homme" recouvert d'un liquide visqueux jusque dans sa barbe ! Il n'avait même pas pensé à jeter un sortilège de nettoyage ! Ni même à vérifier les souvenirs de Poppy !

L'infirmière nettoya le bazar en quelques coups de baguette, se promettant de choyer les Jumeaux Weasley la prochaine fois qu'ils passeraient dans son antre, puis rejoignit sa compagne de maraude. Augusta n'avait pas complètement fermé la porte du bureau. Ses yeux brillants confirmaient qu'elle avait vu toute la scène et qu'elle se retenait d'en rire.

Quelle belle vengeance ! Même si le concerné n'en saurait jamais rien ! Les deux femmes en rirent toute la demi-heure suivante. C'était vraiment trop bon.

Pauvre citron !

* * *

Une fois épuisée toutes les comparaison de Dumbledore avec les limaces et autres ingrédients de Potions peu ragoûtants et visqueux, les deux femmes revinrent sur des sujets plus sérieux et plus graves. Il ne fallait pas oublier leur combat.

Heureusement, pour elles, aucun élève ne se présenta à l'infirmerie au cours du reste de l'après-midi. Il faisait beaucoup trop beau dehors pour tenter de rester enfermer. Minerva MacGonnagal avait aussi interdit les parties de Quidditch : une restauration des sortilèges du terrain étant en cours. Il ne fallait donc pas que la magie dégagée par les balles et les balais ne perturbent les Enchanteurs.

Elle décortiquèrent l'annonce du directeur concernant la trace posée sur les enseignants, en conclurent qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un sortilège. Augusta ferait des recherches dans ses ouvrages. Poppy annonça à son amie ce qu'elle avait découvert durant la matinée. La matriarche de la famille Londubat en fut horrifiée ! Il n'avait donc aucun respect pour la magie ni pour la vie des enfants. Toute l'école était belle et bien en danger.

Elles se penchèrent ensuite ensemble sur la lettre du jeune Harry Potter que Poppy avait caché dans son tablier le temps de la confrontation avec le directeur. Le morceau de papier n'avait pas bougé quand l'infirmière avait été immobilisé, ni lorsqu'elle était tombée, fort heureusement. L'enfant y expliquait, d'une écriture maladroite, qu'il aurait dû grandir avec elle, qu'il s'excusait que ça n'ait pas été le cas. Il lui demandait ensuite des conseils et des informations sur Alice et Franck. Augusta ne put retenir une larme en lisant l'intérêt sincère que l'enfant portait à son fils et à sa brue. pour la millionième fois, elle maudit Dumbledore et ses manigances. Pourtant, en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur, elle avait été quelque peu en colère, ayant du mal à oublié la rancune contre un enfant qu'elle pensait avoir refusé de venir vivre avec eux. Elle s'était alors souvenue de la lettre reçue un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi où Neville lui expliquait la peu glorieuse situation de son camarade.

Augusta choisit de répondre à l'enfant à l'instant même et rédigea une lettre. Poppy manda un elfe de maison pour qu'il la poste discrètement à partir d'un des hiboux de l'école. La lettre arriverait au cours du repas du soir des enfants.

Elles dinèrent ensemble dans l'infirmerie avant de se faufiler en catimini chez le Maître des Potions de Poudlard.

* * *

Une invité surprise les y attendait. La Directrice du Département de la Justice magique, Amélia Bones, Lady et chef de la famille Bones, était présente dans le salon de Severus Rogue, assise sur le canapé. Elle semblait raide comme la justice dans son ensemble veste et tailleur moldu. Visiblement, elle ne s'habitllait pas souvent de cette manière. Les deux amies furent surprises par sa présence et au premier abord, plutôt méfiante. Poppy eut une impression de déjà-vu en repensant à la réunion de la veille.

\- Bonsoir Madame Pomfresh, Lady Londubat, fit la bureaucrate en inclinant légèrement la tête. Je suis ici sur invitation de Monsieur Rogue. J'ai visionné les souvenirs que vous m'aviez confié ce matin Lady Londubat. Nous avons échangé par lettre aujourd'hui et il m'a proposé de me joindre à vous ce soir. En tant que Directrice de la Justice Magique, je ne suis pas censée faire ce genre de chose mais il semblerait que la situation l'exige. Les faits sont beaucoup trop graves pour être ignorés.

Les deux amies se tournèrent vers l'austère enseignant qui acquiesça aux dires de son invitée. Il les invita à s'asseoir sur deux fauteuils en velours crème qui n'étaient pas présents la veille, tandis qu'il reprenait le sien. La réunion des conspirateurs anti-Dumbledore pouvait reprendre.

\- Je me suis dis que l'inclure dans nos investigations pouvait être intéressant, annonça l'enseignant d'une voix froide.

\- Nos ?, releva Augusta.

Face à Amélia Bones, la vieille femme était redevenue l'austère Lady qui pouvait d'une parole faire basculer l'opinion du Magenmagot.

\- Oui, j'ai finalement décidé d'être plus qu'un témoin. En questionnant mes Serpentard discrètement aujourd'hui, je me suis aperçu que plusieurs choses ne tournaient pas rond, notamment à propos de certaines rencontres programmées avec le directeur dont ils n'ont quasiment aucun souvenir. J'ai donc décidé de vous en faire part et de prendre complètement part dans le combat pour abattre Dumbledore. Je l'ai aussi informé des divers développements et éléments dont nous avons parlé la veille.

Poppy étouffa une exclamation :

\- Alors les Serpentard aussi ?

L'homme braqua ses yeux noirs sur l'infirmière. Sous ce regard intense et froid, elle expliqua aux personnes présentes ses découvertes du matin.

Assise sur le canapé, Amélia Bones prenait des notes très consciencieuses à l'aide d'un stylo sur un carnet en spirale (sûrement un cadeau de sa jeune nièce Susan, pensa l'enseignant), qui pourraient sûrement lui servir pour attaquer le vieux directeur de Poudlard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de réagir :

\- Si des Griffondors et des Serpentards ont été manipulés par le directeur, qu'en est-il des élèves des autres Maisons, notamment de ma nièce Susan ?

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec compassion.

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu, ce sont surtout les premières années qui sont touchées, du moins chez les Serpentard, avança le Maître des Potions. Sur mes douze élèves, seuls deux ne semblent pas concernés. Encore que, j'ai des doutes pour l'un d'eux.

Les trois femmes hoquetèrent d'horreur. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elles avaient imaginé. Face à de telles manigances contre des enfants, l'impassibilité de la Lady Londubat volait en éclat. Amélia Bones sentit monter en elle une détermination qu'elle n'avait pas au début de la rencontre. Si Dumbledore avait touché à sa nièce, elle ne répondait plus de rien et se ferait un plaisir de chercher tout les moyens possibles et imaginables pour mettre le directeur de Poudlard en prison et pour de très très longues années (elle était contre le Baiser du Détraqueur) et dans la cellule la plus sombre et la plus froide qu'Azkhaban puisse avoir.

La Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique secoua la tête pour se reprendre et pointa un aspect que les autres n'avaient pas encore :

\- Il semble qu'un schéma se dessine. Tout les élèves manipulés magiquement, que nous avons repérés, sont des Premières Années. Dumbledore semble évoquer une sorte de grand dessein, qu'il veut mettre précisément en place à partir de cette année, supposa-t-elle. D'après les informations de Monsieur Rogue, le jeune Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, a été traité d'une manière déplorable par Dumbledore, au mépris de toutes les lois du monde magique. Or, l'année même où il arrive, au moins un tiers de ses camarades d'années sont manipulés.

Augusta hocha la tête.

\- Effectivement, ces coïncidences sont, pour le moins très étranges. Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

En l'interpellant d'une telle façon et en lui demandant son avis, Augusta montrait au Maître des Potions qu'elle lui avait pardonner son comportement. Severus Rogue savait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à une seconde chance.

\- Je pense que Lady Bones a raison. Trop de faits ont lieu autour du jeune Potter pour qu'on les ignore. Les Serpentards concernés par le plus de rencontres oubliés sont ceux qui sont les plus virulents avec le jeune Héritier. Il y a peut-être un lien très important derrière. Je pense que le directeur a préparé un plan de longue date et que cette planification tourne autour de l'avenir des élèves, qui sont en Première Année.

À ces mots, Poppy se redressa soudain, puis se mit à marcher de long en large dans le salon de Severus Rogue :

\- Un souvenir vient de me revenir !

Face aux regards interrogatifs de Rogue et d'Amélia Bones, Augusta s'empressa de raconter ce qu'avait subi l'infirmière entre les mains du directeur et fit une copie de ses souvenirs pour la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

Après cette mise au point, Poppy reprit :

\- Plusieurs souvenirs que Dumby m'a effacé sont directement liés au jeune Harry Potter. L'un d'eux est lié à un examen médical que je lui ai fait à cause des mauvais traitements qu'il subissait dans sa famille moldue.

\- Ça, aussi, il faut que je m'en occupe, marmonna Lady Bones.

\- Pendant cet examen, j'ai détecté plusieurs anomalies sur son noyau magique. L'une d'elle est quelque chose d'horrible que je ne sais pas décrire, l'autre est une sorte de sortilège de protection très puissant et le dernier est au contraire, une contrainte magique composée de plusieurs sortilèges. Je suis allée en parler à Dumbledore. Il m'a répliqué que ça n'était pas important, que l'enfant devait grandir pour le Plus Grand Bien, que tout serait fait pour qu'il fasse ce qui était attendu de lui au moment où il le faudrait. J'ai voulu argumenter par rapport à la présence noire que j'ai détecté dans le noyau de l'enfant. Le directeur m'a dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas y toucher, qu'il fallait que ça reste où ça était pour le plus grand bien. À la suite de cela, il m'a effacé tout souvenir de la conversation et du résultat de mes analyses sur l'enfant.

Un silence s'installa. Poppy en profita pour faire une copie de ses souvenirs qu'elle confia à Lady Bones. Ils pouvaient servir pour la suite de l'affaire. Lady Bones les rangea précieusement dans un petit sac en cuir posé à côté d'elle.

\- Il semblerait donc que le jeune Potter soit le coeur d'un plan conçu par le directeur, résuma finalement Severus Rogue. Il semblerait d'ailleurs, au vu de votre altercation de l'après-midi, qu'il soit près à tout pour sauvegarder le secret autour des manipulations qu'il met en place et pour la réussite de son plan. Il semblerait aussi que ce plan courre sur plusieurs années.

\- Nous allons donc faire en sorte de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, affirma Amélia, tout en prenant frénétiquement des notes. Albus Dumbledore a violé toutes les lois fondamentales de la magie ; privation de mémoire, usage de Magie Noire, non-respect des règles des Héritiers issus de familles nobles du monde magique, altération de noyau d'enfants, manipulation de la mémoire et du comportement, et finalement mise en danger de la vie d'enfant. Ce dernier chef d'accusation sera celui qui pourra le plus nous aider : ils sont le bien le plus précieux du monde magique. Imaginez la réaction des familles du monde magique face à une telle accusation : cela décrédibiliserait complètement Dumbledore. En fait, je pense même qu'avec tout les chef d'accusation, il passerait facilement pour un Mage noir aux yeux de la population.

Augusta inspira profondément et dit :

\- Vous pouvez, je le crois, aussi ajouter le rapt d'enfant. Il y a presque 5 ans, Dumbledore a enlevé mon petit-fils Neville mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas le prouver.

Amélia Bones et le Maître des Potions regardèrent la vénérable Lady avec des yeux ronds. Ça c'était de la révélation !

\- J'ajoute aussi que je vais officiellement commencé les démarches auprès du Ministère pour faire sortir le jeune Héritier Potter de chez ses tuteurs et le prendre sous mon aile. J'ai sollicité, par son biais, une rencontre avec les Dursley pour avoir une idée de qui sont ces personnages et s'il est possible d'avoir un accord avec eux.

Amélia prit de nouvelles notes, en notant de ne pas oublier de passer chez Lady Londubat pour récupérer les preuves indirectes de ce fameux enlèvement.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier de nous protéger contre ce vieux fou, reprit Poppy. Cet après-midi, j'ai bien cru que j'allais tout lui dire sans le vouloir.

\- Que pensez-vous d'un Serment du Secret ?, proposa Augusta. Il sert pour les Langues-de-Plomb et leur permet de garder leurs secrets, même s'ils sont torturés avec de la Légilimencie. C'est le meilleur moyen pour tous nous protéger ainsi que les enfants qui sont sous notre responsabilité. Ce Serment pourra être levé quand nous enverrons Dumbledore répondre de ses actes devant la justice du Magenmagot.

Tout les quatre se mirent d'accord sur les termes appropriés et prononcèrent le Serment, qui créait officiellement le début de la résistance contre Dumbledore.

Amélia prit alors les choses en main, ses méninges tournant à plein régime :

\- Donc, vous Madame Pomfresh et Monsieur Rogue, vous continuez à surveiller le directeur et à protéger du mieux que vous pouvez les élèves. Lady Londubat, je vous laisse le soin de produire toutes les preuves nécéssaires pour que vous puissiez officiellement récupérer le jeune Héritier Potter. Je m'engage à traiter cette affaire le plus rapidement possible. De mon côté, je vais aller fouiller les archives au Ministère pour comprendre comment il a pu finir chez une famille Moldue, mais aussi pour retracer le parcours de Dumbledore, ses fréquentations. Je vais aussi contacter la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers : Dumbledore a trop d'influence ici, trop de titres et de postes pour que les institutions du monde magique anglais puissent s'en prendre à lui. Nous allons donc devoir chercher plus haut pour pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- Lady Bones, vous structurez tout notre combat, soyez-en remercier, salua Poppy.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout semble plus clair, nous avons du travail. Beaucoup de travail, reprit Severus Rogue. Mais d'abord, si vous pouviez me débarrasser de tout ces sortilèges, je m'en sentirais beaucoup mieux.

\- Justement, à ce sujet, rebondit Augusta. J'ai fait des recherches ce matin dans la bibliothèque familiale pour être sûre du rituel à utiliser. Il faut absolument qu'il s'agisse d'un rituel de purification. Au vu de la complexité de l'enchantement auquel vous êtes soumis, il faudrait être dans une demeure familiale très protégée pour être sûre que les perturbations magiques ne soient pas détectées par les sorciers les plus puissants du pays, et donc de Dumbledore. Il faut, de plus, un cercle runique pour être sûre que vous en soyez complètement débarrassé. Nous ne pourrons le faire qu'une fois les vacances et votre congé annuel commencés.

\- Très bien. Après tout, les vacances sont dans deux jours, accepta le Maître des Potions.

\- Il faudrait que Poppy se soumette aussi à ce rituel de purification, ajouta Amélia. Il vaut mieux être sûr que toutes les traces ont aussi été éliminées dans votre noyau. J'aimerais, Lady Londubat, si cela ne vous dérange pas, le faire aussi sur Susan, ma nièce, si Dumbledore a exercé sur elle de semblables manipulations.

Pendant une grande partie de la soirée, les quatre complices continuèrent à mettre au point leur plan pour faire tomber le soit-disant plus grand sorcier du camps de la Lumière de Grande-Bretagne. Ils se séparèrent aux alentours de minuit, empli d'espoirs de voir le monstre qu'ils avaient tous pris pour un bienfaiteur (surtout après son combat contre le Mage Noir Grindelwald en 1945) plus proche de sa chute que la veille.

Une infirmière au caractère de dragon et aux doigts magiques, le plus jeune Maître des Potions de Grande-Bretagne et espion chevronné de la dernière guerre, une des Ladys les plus respectées et écoutées du monde magique, la directrice de la Justice Magique.

Ils étaient désormais quatre à agir dans l'ombre et à vouloir porter un autre avenir pour le monde magique et les enfants qui y grandissaient. Quatre, qui, dans l'ombre allait révolutionner l'opinion de la société magique.

Oh oui. Cette fois, c'était sur. Albus Dumbledore allait payer.

Il n'était plus tout puissant. Une partie de ses secrets était levé.

Albus Dumbledore allait devoir en répondre devant ses pairs.

Voir devant la Magie même, s'il cela était possible.

* * *

**Réponse aux review :**

**lesaccrodelamerceri** : Merci pour ce nouveau message ! J'espère que l'interrogatoire t'a plu ! J'admets que j'ai vraiment une dent contre le grand Albus Dumbledore.

**Pims10** : Merci pour ta review ! Tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu.

**Guest** : Merci pour ton message ! Oui, une belle machination mais tout n'est pas encore dévoilé ! Il me reste quelques détails à vous faire découvrir. Albus Dumbledore est très loin d'être un saint homme.

**Constancelcd** : Merci pour ce nouveau message de ta part ! J'admets que j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce personnage. Pour Neville, je trouve qu'ajouter ce détail explique pas mal de choses dans le comportement et la manière d'être d'Augusta. Elle a tellement eu peur que maintenant elle protège son petit-fils avant de lui montrer qu'elle tient énormément à lui. Je trouve aussi que cela permet d'approfondir la méfiance d'Augusta envers le directeur et d'expliquer le fait qu'elle soit partante pour trouver un moyen de le démolir.

**CutieSunshine** : Merci pour ton message ! Oui, elle va se sacrifier pour la cause. Je trouve que ce comportement colle bien avec le personnage. Son métier est avant tout d'être au service des autres. Faire face à Dumbledore pour protéger les investigations d'Augusta et protéger les enfants me semblent être dans la continuité logique du caractère de Poppy. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**adenoide** : Merci pour tes deux messages !  
**Chapitre 5** : Oui tout à fait. Il est temps que le monde magique prenne ses responsabilités et comprenne qui est réellement Albus Dumbledore.  
**Chapitre 6** : Ce sont de bonnes idées. Pour le cas des Dursley, on le verra un peu plus loin dans l'histoire. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi en détail à leur cas.

**stormtrooper2** : Merci pour ta review ! Il s'agit au final d'une manipulation qui est invisible si personne ne se met à creuser véritablement le sujet. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Augusta est si importante : sa présence permet aux adultes avec lesquels elle est en contact de se poser des questions. Pour la mémoire de Poppy, il y aura aussi quelques révélations dans les prochains chapitres.

**KatelynBLACK** : Merci pour ton message ! Mémorable je ne sais pas ^^ mais appréciable à écrire ça c'est clair ! J'aime quand Dumby s'en prend plein la figure.

**Miss MPREG :** Merci pour ton message et bienvenue sur cette histoire. Contente qu'elle te plaise ! Je trouve qu'on en trouve pas tant que ça des fictions où Harry commence à se poser des questions, sans aide extérieure. Le trio de l'ombre ? Plutôt bien trouvé ! Tu vas voir ce trio va s'agrandir ^^

**Cocochoco78** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je sais c'est un peu long entre chaque chapitre ^^" mais je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours. Je pense que j'aurais aussi bien ma place dans cette infirmerie. Malheureusement, les plans sans accro n'existent pas, surtout avec un directeur aussi fouineur et renseigné que l'est Albus Dumbledore.

**geliahs** : Merci pour ton message et bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Pourquoi ce merci ?

**Aurélie Malfoy** : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu aimes toujours autant ! Ça fait plaisir à lire ! J'espère que la dialogue avec Poppy t'a plu !

**Miss No Name** : Merci pour tes deux messages !  
**Chapitre 5** : Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'aime répondre aux commentaires, ça me fait énormément plaisir d'en avoir ! Je ne voulais pas que Ron soit une caricature : il s'agit avant d'un enfant qui a été soumis à un horrible manipulateur. Pour Poppy, oui, c'est une situation terrible d'où le titre du chapitre "Serments brisés". En restant à agir dans l'ombre, elle trahit d'une certaine façon son serment de Médicomage et de protection des enfants.  
**Chapitre 6** : Merci ! J'espère que le suivant t'a plus aussi. Poppy s'en est finalement sortie. Mais de justesse.

**Alycia Panther** : Merci pour ton message ! Ça me rassure beaucoup ce genre de commentaire ! J'avais vraiment peur qu'au niveau de la psychologie d'Harry, cela se fasse beaucoup trop soudainement et beaucoup trop rapidement. Pour les actions, à mes yeux, le doute et la paranoïa d'Harry sont très réalistes. Tout s'écroule autour de lui donc le fait qu'il soit en confiance et sache quoi faire me semble un peu trop.

**Karozthor the Necromagus** : Merci pour ton message ! Je voulais vraiment aller plus loin que le simple monstre qui s'en prenait à Harry. Je voulais quelque chose de plus insidieux, de plus sombre, et d'une certaine manière peut-être plus plausible.  
Pas mal pour le dork ! Ça colle avec ton décalage de lettres ! Au plaisir de lire de nouveaux commentaires de ta part !

Gros bisous à tous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! J'espère que le Père Noël sera généreux avec vous tous !


	8. Chapter 8 : Lady Londubat VS les Dursley

**Et si Harry avait réfléchi (version longue)**

**Résumé** : Harry est à l'infirmerie à la fin de sa première année. Il réalise qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il ne sait pas sur sa famille et le monde magique. Peut-être qu'on lui a menti. Que faire ?

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

Je n'ai pas béta, donc il est possible qu'il reste des fautes. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

JOYEUX NOËL À TOUS ! J'espère que vous aurez plein de cadeaux et que vous ferez bombance à table ! :)

Ceci est ma petite contribution ! Petit cadeau pour vous !

Les 100 reviews ont été dépassé ! WAHOU ! Je m'y attendais tellement pas en commençant cette histoire. En fait, j'étais même persuadée qu'elle n'allait intéressée personne ^^""".

Bon au début, je n'avais pas prévu de publier pendant les vacances, mais ce chapitre étant très attendu, je vous le mets ^^ j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Lady Augusta Londubat va être impériale ! Car oui ! Il s'agit encore de la fameuse rencontre Augusta VS les Dursley ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire :)

Bienvenue sur cette histoire pour les nouveaux arrivants !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Comme les fois précédentes, les réponses à vos messages sont à la fin du chapitre ! Encore merci à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Lady Londubat VS les Dursley**

La réponse de Lady Londubat arriva dans la soirée. Neville eut un hiboux pendant le repas du soir, qui portait deux lettres. L'une d'elle était destinée au jeune Héritier Potter. La première était une réponse à destination de Neville, qui l'avait mise au courant de la situation dès qu'il avait fini de discuter avec son camarade le premier soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Harry mangeait, en discutant aimablement avec Ron et Hermione. Quand il avait su que l'infirmière les avait de nouveau convoqué, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux deux. Pour autant, au vu de l'appétit gargantuesque de Ronald, il ne devait pas y avoir eu de problèmes très graves. Hermione avait raconté dans les grandes ce que l'infirmière leur avait fait : potion calmante, examens assez longs,... Le naturel de son amie apaisa légèrement les tendances paranoïaques qui envahissaient le jeune élève depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point il s'était trompé sur le monde magique.

Le jeune Héritier reçut la lettre de la grand-mère de Neville via son petit-fils lorsqu'ils se changèrent dans leur dortoir. Harry ne voulait toujours pas que Ron et Hermione ne soient au courant de quoi que ce soit. Il considérait que pour une fois, il pouvait avoir un jardin secret. Et puis, il n'était pas sûr que cela allait fonctionner, ni qu'elle allait lui donner des réponses sur sa famille.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Mon petit-fils Neville m'a mise au courant de votre situation. Votre lettre a fini de m'éclairer. Il semblerait donc que vous venez seulement d'apprendre que ma bru était votre marraine magique. J'ai aussi lu votre liste de questions au sujet de votre famille et de la mienne. J'y répondrais dans une autre lettre ou de vive voix si cette occasion se présente. _

_ Neville m'a aussi parlé de votre ignorance du monde magique. Mon amie Poppy Pomfresh, qui est aussi l'infirmière de Poudlard, m'en a aussi fait part, sachant notre lien familial. Après tout, j'aurais dû jouer le rôle de votre grand-mère si le directeur (je viens d'ailleurs seulement de l'apprendre) ne vous avait pas placé chez votre famille moldue. _

_Je ne vous écris pas seulement pour vous présenter des faits que vous connaissez. Par cette lettre, je vous informe que je tiens à vous rencontrer en personne. Au vu de ce que Neville m'a raconté sur votre famille, une entrevue sur le quai me semble être la seule possibilité. Il s'agirait aussi de discuter avec vos tuteurs. J'ai l'intention de mettre mon grain de sel dans cette histoire. Il est hors de question que l'héritier de la famille Potter et le frère magique de mon petit-fils ne sache rien de son passé et soit soumis au bon vouloir d'Albus Dumbledore, quel que soit ses titres et sa position dans le monde magique britannique. _

_De plus, il faut que vous sachiez que la loi du monde magique britannique interdit qu'un Héritier soit élevé uniquement dans le monde moldu : le directeur a donc agi en désaccord avec la loi. Parce que nous avons des lois comme tout État. __En effet, il existe dans le monde magique, un Ministère avec différents départements. __Je vais vous faire parvenir d'ici demain, via mon petit-fils, un ouvrage présentant les institutions de notre société.__ Parmi ces départements, l'un d'eux est le Département de la Justice Magique dirigé par une de mes amies : Lady Amélia Bones. M'autorisez-vous à la contacter, notamment pour que vous évitiez de passer trop de temps dans votre famille moldue ?_

_En effet, vous pouvez, donc, selon les lois de notre monde attaquer le directeur en justice et demander votre placement dans une autre famille. Toutefois, au vu des nombreuses irrégularités liées à votre situation, je ne vous cache pas qu'une telle procédure peut être longue. Sachez en tout cas que vous avez mon soutien si vous vous lancez dans cette démarche juridique. C'est pourquoi la demande déposée chez Lady Amélia Bones pourrait, au départ, juste concernée des périodes plus courtes passées chez vos tuteurs. _

_En espérant une réponse rapide de votre part, _

_Cordialement, _

_Augusta Longdubat, Lady régnante de la Famille Londubat, membre de rang du Magenmagot. _

En la lisant dans le secret de son lit pour éviter les questions de ses condisciples, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer que sa situation s'améliore. Sa colère contre le directeur n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Dans le même temps, il avait peur de la réaction de l'oncle Vernon. Il savait combien ses tuteurs haïssaient le monde magique. En réalité, chaque chose qu'ils considéraient comme en-dehors de leur définition de la normalité était détestée.

Il était conscient que la rencontre avec Augusta Londubat pouvait lui poser de nombreux problèmes. Vernon avait la main leste quand quelque chose lui déplaisait, et la ceinture n'était jamais assez loin quand il était réellement en colère. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un et avoir un avis extérieur. Cela valait-il de prendre autant de risques ? Il pesa le pour et le contre pendant une longue soirée, s'en ouvrit à Neville le lendemain qu'il l'encouragea à en parler à sa grand-mère et à l'infirmière.

Il restait une journée avant le départ. Il profita d'un moment pendant lequel Hermione était partie à la bibliothèque (probablement pour emprunter des ouvrages pour l'été) alors que Ron faisait une partie d'échec contre Seamus. Le jeune Héritier Potter se rendit donc dans l'antre de Poppy Pomfresh pour lui faire lire la lettre.

Sur le chemin, il croisa les jumeaux Weasley qui lui firent un sourire de conspirateur. Visiblement, ils allaient faire une nouvelle bêtise sous peu. Quand il mota les étages, il croisa Malfoy et ses gorilles. Comme deux jours avant, il n'eut aucune insulte, ni aucun commentaire. Il eut l'impression que le blondinet arrogant voulut lui dire quelque chose mais il passa devant avant que celui-ci n'ait pu se décider.

Arrivé dans l'antre du dragon, l'infirmière le reçut de manière agréablement positive. Cela le changeait de d'habitude. Peut-être qu'il allait finir par voir l'infirmerie sous un jour nouveau. Après tout, c'était par ici que tout avait commencé, que toute la remise en cause de sa vie avait débuté. Après lui avoir fait lire la lettre de Lady Augusta Londubat, Poppy Pomfresh finit par lui faire la même réponse que son ami Neville :

\- Monsieur Potter, je vous encourage fortement à rencontrer Lady Augusta Londubat. Elle a beaucoup de poids dans le monde magique et pourra vous aider. On dit que les votes au Magenmagot, la cour de Justice suprême du monde britannique, peuvent être influencer par une seule parole de sa part, et qu'une seule autre peut bloquer un projet de loi. Lady Augusta Londubat est quelqu'un de redoutable et de redoutée mais sachez qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger sa famille.

L'enfant lui fit un sourire timide. Il sembla chercher ses mots, Poppy ne put s'empêcher de le trouver absolument adorable. L'enfant finit par trouver le courage et lâcha d'une voix très basse comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende :

\- Merci pour vos conseils. Que pensez-vous de la rencontre avec mes tuteurs ?

L'infirmière choisit de répondre le plus honnêtement possible :

\- Lady Londubat est quelqu'un de stricte, certes. Toutefois, je doute qu'elle cherche à vous causer des ennuis. Je pense qu'elle veut surtout voir qui ils sont et savoir si elle peut manoeuvrer pour pouvoir faire en sorte de vous éviter d'y rester trop longtemps. Dans sa lettre, il y a de sages conseils. Je pense que vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Cependant, puisque vous avez l'air de vous inquiéter des suites de cette rencontre, je vais vous fournir quelques potions pour vous aider à aller mieux en cas de problèmes. Ce sont des potions calmantes pour vous aider à vous détendre. Prenez-en une juste avant d'arriver à Londres, cela vous aidera à passer ce que vous semblez considérer comme un potentiel mauvais moment.

Poppy se sentit tout à coup très maternelle envers ce jeune élève, bien plus qu'avec tout ceux qu'elle avait pu rencontrer tout au long de sa carrière. Une nouvelle fois, elle se jura de le protéger.

Harry ne songea même pas à protester même s'il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir se défendre face à des moldus. Il prit les potions, écouta les indications de l'infirmière et alla les ranger dans sa valise. Il écrivit ensuite à Lady Londubat pour accepter la rencontre. Poppy Pomfresh l'avait quand même bien rassuré et puis, si cette dame était aussi importante que cela dans le monde magique, il ne valait mieux pas la froisser et passer pour un malotru.

* * *

Dans le train, de retour pour Londres, Hermione, Harry et Ron se partageaient un compartiment. Le jeune héritier Potter avait choisi de passer ce moment avec eux pour faire illusion. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement paranoïaque mais ne sentait incapable de ne pas l'être, surtout après toutes les révélations qui lui était tombé dessus ces derniers jours. Le seul qui échappait à cette tendance était Neville. Le jeune Gryffondor se sentait, au contraire, très redevable envers son condisciple de l'avoir aidé à compris le bazar qu'était sa vie. Toutefois, il avait considéré comme sage de ne pas faire le trajet vers Londres avec lui. Ron et Hermione auraient pu poser des questions, or Neville ne semblait pas très doué pour mentir ou ne pas répondre honnêtement.

Ron et Hermione babillaient sur leurs futurs vacances d'été. Harry les regardait en souriant tout en admirant le paysage défilant par la fenêtre. Il se sentait loin d'eux maintenant, comme si une barrière était tombée lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de son ignorance. Certes, il riait avec eux, parlait, plaisantait, mais il manquait quelque chose. Il sentait confusément qu'il n'était plus capable de leur faire confiance aveuglement, ou confiance tout court. Il se sentait maintenant plus proche de Neville, avec qui il avait passé beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours. Il se sentait heureux de découvrir celui qui aurait pu être son frère adoptif. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de la rencontre entre ses tuteurs et Augusta. Il s'efforçait pourtant de se concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas y penser.

Après le passage des préfets et du chariot de friandises, ils se mirent à jouer aux cartes pour faire passer le temps. Ron évoqua sa nombreuse famille qu'il avait finalement hâte de revoir. Son amie mentionna la France et la rencontre de créatures magiques pour continuer à découvrir son monde. Harry tendit alors l'oreille. Hermione voulait rencontrer des gobelins. Cela fit tilt dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier : si les gobelins étaient les banquiers du monde magique, ils devaient en connaître les diverses familles et donc leur histoire ! Quelqu'un devait bien gérer son coffre non ? Il devait bien avoir un référent bancaire jusqu'à sa majorité ? Cela existait bien chez les moldus. Il se devait d'aller les voir pour avoir des informations. Il se prit à sourire. Finalement, ces vacances d'été s'annonçaient plutôt mouvementées. Il se souvenait très bien du comportement des créatures magiques quand il était allé à Gringotts avec Hagrid. Il allait falloir les convaincre mais étrangement Harry ne s'en inquiétait pas, surtout si Augusta Londubat l'aidait. Neville avait présenté sa grand-mère comme quelqu'un d'obstiné et de légèrement effrayant.

Malfoy passa avec ses acolytes juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Londres. Le blondinet arrogant s'en prit une nouvelle fois à Ron et à sa famille. Étonnement, il ignora une nouvelle fois Harry. Hermione aussi n'eut aucune insulte. Alors que Ronald agonisait d'injures le jeune Sang-Pur, ses deux camarades échangèrent un regard : cela ne ressemblait pas au jeune Malfoy mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le jeune Potter réalisa que ces derniers temps, Malfoy ne s'en était pas pris à lui. Quand il était seul, le jeune Serpentard semblait même avoir pris grand soin de l'ignorer. Une interrogation de plus à ajouter à la longue liste qu'Harry avait depuis quelques jours... Le jeune garçon soupira. Il avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à penser que le comportement de son camarade de Première Année.

En premier lieu, il y avait la confrontation entre Lady Londubat et les Dursley.

* * *

Après avoir promis de leur envoyer de nombreuses lettres pendant l'été, le jeune sorcier récupéra sa malle lorsque le train arriva à Londres puis se sépara de Ronald et Hermione sur le quai. Il les vit rejoindre un groupe assez important de rouquins, probablement le reste de la famille de Ron. De nombreux élèves étreignaient leurs parents. L'air était saturé d'excitation. Harry sentit son coeur se serrer face à ce spectacle jusqu'à ce que Neville ne l'attrape par la manche. Ce dernier le guida jusqu'à une femme de grande taille et assez âgée qui portait avec un chapeau assez étrange. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait aux modèles portés parfois par la Reine d'Angleterre.

\- Bonjour Madame, dit-il doucement, malgré le brouhaha régnant sur le quai.

Lady Augusta Londubat était une femme impressionnante. Elle semblait exsudé de noblesse. Son charisme faisait de la vieille femme une sorte de géante. Harry se sentit soudain très gauche et mal habillé à côté d'elle. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû quitter son uniforme de Poudlard. Harry remarqua que les gens la contournaient et que les regards qui se tournaient vers elle étaient parfois emplis de crainte. Finalement, l'infirmière avait peut-être raison : Lady Londubat allait peut-être pouvoir faire bouger les choses.

\- Bonjour jeune Monsieur Potter, répondit-elle, d'une voix plutôt froide, qui collait avec son expression impassible. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin. Je suis bien contente de comprendre enfin pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas été confié après la mort de vos parents.

\- Je le suis aussi Madame, répondit l'enfant en inclinant la tête.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Augusta. J'ai contacté Lady Amélia Bones, qui est en charge du Département de la Justice Magique. Elle m'a promis que la situation serait réglée sous peu. Vous n'aurez plus à retourner chez vos tuteurs moldus. Normalement, vous serez envoyé chez moi.

Harry fit une drôle de tête : il était totalement pris de court. Il hésitait entre y croire et penser qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Pour en être tout à fait sûr, le garçon se pinça discrètement la main. Il ne pensait que cela allait être aussi rapide. La Lady lui avait pourtant dit que cela allait prendre du temps. Peut-être qu'elle avait fait jouer ses relations. En tout cas, elle devait vraiment être puissante pour avoir régler ces détails en l'espace d'une journée. L'oncle Vernon ne cessait de râler après l'administration qui était toujours trop lente.

Neville, présent à côté de sa grand-mère, lui fit un grand sourire. Il semblait confiant dans les capacités de son aïeule. Finalement, tout allait peut-être bien se passer.

\- D'ailleurs, allons les voir maintenant, reprit assez brusquement la Lady.

Pour la première fois, Harry se sentit alors réllement protéger par un adulte. Visiblement, Lady Augusta Londubat faisait vraiment tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider. Elle n'avait donc pas menti dans sa lettre. Cela lui fit une impression vraiment étrange. L'infirmière avait donc dit vrai. Peut-être que finalement, il pourrait faire confiance à ces deux femmes... Harry allait attendre de voir comment les choses allaient tourner avant de prendre une décision aussi importante. Il avait été trop trahi pour se décider facilement.

* * *

Le jeune Héritier guida la vieille femme et Neville jusqu'au portail vers le monde moldu. Ils sortirent sans encombre de l'autre côté. De nombreux voyageurs naviguaient sur les quais. Toutefois, Harry put facilement rejoindre son oncle. Ce dernier était loin d'être invisible. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un réflexe de peur en voyant sa silhouette massive parmi les voyageurs, réflexe que ne loupa pas l'oeil exercé d'Augusta. Cela raffermit la détermination de l'enfant à quitter sa famille adoptive ainsi que celle de la vieille dame à l'aider et à faire tomber le vieux directeur de Poudlard. Peut-être qu'avec l'argent laissé par ses parents et l'aide de la grand-mère de son ami, il pourrait faire quelque chose… C'était une idée qui méritait d'être creusée.

L'oncle Vernon était rouge. Probablement en colère de s'être déplacé pour aller chercher son détesté neveu. Lorsqu'il vit les personnes accompagnant Harry, son visage se congestionna encore plus. Il les déshabilla des pieds à la tête et son visage vira lentement au mauve. Visiblement, le monde de la magie ne l'enchantait pas. La tante Pétunia, à ses côtés, était blême et regardait partout autour d'elle. Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir être totalement ailleurs. Augusta n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'elle irait voir Amélia Bones dès le lendemain.

\- Aller garçon, dépêche-toi. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !, cria presque Vernon.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Dursley, coupa Augusta, impériale. Je suis Lady Augusta Londubat, Chef du clan Londubat et membre du Magenmagot, la cour de Justice du monde magique.

Vernon Dursley ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson dans l'eau. Pétunia devint raide avant de s'incliner du mieux qu'elle put devant la vieille femme. Il ne fallait tout de même pas insulter quelqu'un d'aussi puissant avec des mauvaises manières. Elle força son énorme mari à faire de même. Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer Lady Londubat, répondit Pétunia Dursley, sur un ton qu'Augusta qualifia d'hypocrite. Que pouvons-nous faire pour votre service ?

\- Je viens pour discuter du cas de Monsieur Harry Potter., annonça la Lady d'un ton froid

\- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?, rugit l'oncle, sa colère revenant à toute allure, les poings serrés. !l va encore falloir que je le punisse ce petit monstre !

Vernon Dursley avait déjà oublié le rang social de son interlocutrice. Au demeurant, il trouvait cette vieille femme bizarre avec sa cape et une allure datant du Moyen-Âge. Toutefois, elle avait l'air plus raisonnable que le géant qui avait débarqué chez eux l'été précédent. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas tous aussi étranges. Si elle était Lady, elle devait être un minimum respectable mais elle faisait parti des anormaux. Il devait se méfier. Les anormaux l'avaient déjà entourloupé une fois en leur laissant le monstre sur les bras.

De son côté, Harry tentait de se faire tout petit. D'instinct, Augusta se déplaça devant les enfants pour les protéger de la colère de son interlocuteur. Elle intercepta sans peine le regard mauvais, presque assassin, que l'oncle portait sur son neveu. Le terme de "monstre" la choqua. Effectivement, Harry semblait très mal considéré dans sa famille d'accueil. L'irrespect des Dursley semblait ne pas avoir de limite.

Le jeune Héritier savait que la rencontre allait mal se passer. Il semblait que cela dépassait ses pires cauchemars : oncle Vernon était au-delà de la colère. L'enfant sentait qu'il allait le payer cher. La réaction de son oncle en disait long sur la tranquillité future de son été. Il allait le sentir passer. Neville regardait son ami avec surprise : il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point là. Il avait bien fait de prévenir sa grand-mère.

\- Non !, cria presque la grand-mère de Neville. Non, fit-elle plus doucement en voyant les regards étranges de certains voyageurs. Je vous annonce que c'est la dernière fois que vous l'aurez à charge. Je suis en train de faire les procédures administratives pour l'adopter auprès de notre Ministère. Il me faut simplement votre signature apposées sur quelques papiers.

Adopter ?! Harry avait bien entendu ?! Il savait que la Lady voulait le soustraire à ses tuteurs mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela allait aussi définitif. Il sentit son coeur se gonfler d'allégresse. Il allait avoir une famille ! Il échangea un sourire avec Neville, en vérifiant que son oncle ne le regardait pas.

\- Adopter le garçon ?, reprit l'homme d'une voix d'un coup plus aiguë.

Vernon Dursley était très surpris. Non plus que ça : il était complètement pris au dépourvu. Qui voudrait d'un monstre pareil ? Cette femme semblait pourtant bien noble et raisonnable. Elle avait dit qu'elle était une Lady. Quoique peut-être que l'anormalité avait déréglé son cerveau... Il s'attendait plutôt à ce que le garçon ait fait de nombreuses bétises à l'école et qu'on lui dise de revoir le comportement du monstre. Pas à ce qu'une Lady débarque et lui en réclame la garde. Quelle journée de fou...

\- Êtes-vous sûre de vous ? Si c'est le cas, pas de soucis ! Il nous cause beaucoup trop d'ennuis, n'est-ce pas Pet ?

La colère qui habitait l'oncle d'Harry sembla s'estomper et son visage reprit une couleur un peu plus normal. Il semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre et guettait avec espoir une réaction de sa femme. La situation lui échappait complètement et il en était bien conscient.

Cette dernière ne semblait n'avoir qu'une envie : fuir loin de tout ces tracas. Même la présence d'une Lady, qui en temps normal l'aurait ravie pour pouvoir se faire bien voir et de se mettre en avant auprès de ses voisines, ajoutait à sa détermination de quitter la gare le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait pas côtoyer des représentants de ce monde qui n'avait jamais voulu d'elle la moindre seconde supplémentaire. Déjà qu'il fallait supporter le morveux de sa soeur... Ceci dit, s'en débarrasser ouvrit s'avérer être une bonne occasion d'avoir enfin une vie totalement normale. L'idée était intéressante. Surtout que son cher Dudley ne subirait plus l'influence néfaste de ce garnement bizarre.

\- Oui, oui absolument, répondit la tante, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Très bien. Pour le moment, je le laisse à votre charge. Mais bientôt il partira. En attendant, ne lui faites rien de mal ! Je ferais en sorte d'être au courant de l'état de sa santé régulièrement.

Sur ces mots, Augusta finit cavalièrement la conversation et fit demi-tour pour repartir vers le côté magique, entraînant Neville, non sans faire un au revoir au jeune Harry. Ils passèrent à travers du portail avant que quiconque puisse les interrompre, ni les arrêter. L'oncle Vernon était devenu totalement violet : il n'avait pas aimé le ton menaçant de son interlocutrice, ni ma manière dont avait été menée l'entretien.

Lady Augusta Londubat avait complètement dirigé l'échange, sans laisser le temps aux Dursley de voir ce qui leur tombait dessus. Harry était admiratif de la vieille femme : elle ne s'était pas laissée marcher sur les pieds et avait mené ses tuteurs exactement où elle le voulait tout en les menaçant quelque peu. Les Dursley savaient dorénavant qu'ils ne pouvaient s'en prendre à Harry Potter comme ils l'entendaient. Toutefois, la vieille femme allait solliciter quelques faveurs pour accélérer les procédures. Il était hors de question qu'il reste tout l'été là-bas.

* * *

**Réponse aux review :**

**lesaccrodelamerceri :** Tu es ma 100è review ! Merci pour ton message ! Vu que tu es la 100è, tu peux me proposer un défi que je ferais en OS ^^ Non Dumbledore n'est pas tendre avec Poppy. Il veut absolument pouvoir garder le contrôle sur son plan et sur ses pions. Effectivement, la fin de Dumbledore approche. Plus que quelques chapitres ^^

**Rayan du Griffoul** : Merci pour ton message ! Joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à toi aussi !

**Pims10** : Merci pour ton message ! C'est passé très juste en effet ! Mais tu as quand même eu quelques révélations supplémentaires sur les ambitions du directeur drogué au citron ^^ Maintenant que les différents conspirateurs sont sous Serment du Secret, cela va être plus facile pour eux de se protéger face à Dumby.

**Constancelcd** : Merci pour ton message ! Oui, j'y vais petit à petit ^^ Dumby devrait prendre cher je pense (ce chapitre est en cours d'écriture d'ailleurs ^^).

**stormtrooper2** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui l'intervention d'Augusta est inespérée. Elle a empêché que tout tombe à l'eau. Mais je voulais que tout ne paraisse pas facile. Je voulais qu'ils aient des difficultés. Ridiculiser le directeur est un bonus ^^ Je considère qu'un plan ne peut pas entièrement fonctionné : il y a toujours des facteurs inattendus qui fond bouger les choses.

**Lou** : Merci pour ton message ! Bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Oui, j'ai du mal avec les manipulations simples. J'aime l'idée d'un complot avec plein de personnes différentes qui sont manipulées par le même homme. J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire !

**adenoide** : Merci pour ton message ! Exactement ! Contente que la suite te plaise ! Joyeux noël à toi aussi !

**CutieSunshine** : Merci pour ta review ! Je t'avoue que l'écrire me remplit de joie. J'adore montrer que Dumbledore est loin d'être un papy gâteau mais quelqu'un qui manipule le monde magique et lui ment depuis des décennies.

**Miss MPREG** : merci pour tes deux messages ! Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! Pour le passage de Poppy, l'idée était vraiment de faire penser au lecteur qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir protéger le Trio de l'ombre et les enfants face au pouvoir et à la magie du directeur. Si ça a marché, j'en suis heureuse ! Oui, l'ajout d'Amélia Bones me semble plutôt pas mal. Je trouve que cette figure est aussi souvent laissée de côté. C'est dommage au vu du pouvoir qu'elle possède dans le monde magique. Le "nettoyage" sera détaillé plus loin. Pour les réactions des autres professeurs, elles auront lieu un peu plus loin, pendant l'enquête officielle menée par la CIS (si je me tiens à mon plan d'histoire).

**Elwenn Snape** : Merci pour ton message ! On est d'accord ! ^^ Je ne l'aime pas en gentil papy gâteau de service. Surtout sachant qu'il a un passé de guerrier face à Grindelwald. Je trouve que ce passé ne colle pas du tout avec sa manière de traiter la guerre contre Voldemort : il est trop passif et se repose trop sur Harry. Je trouve ça carrément étrange.

* * *

Gros bisous à tous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !


	9. Chapter 9 : Tours et détours

**Et si Harry avait réfléchi (version longue)**

**Résumé** : Fin de Première Année. Harry Potter est à l'infirmerie. Il réalise alors qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il ne sait pas sur sa famille et sur le monde magique britannique. Peut-être qu'on lui a menti. Il se met à se poser des questions. Peut-il espérer mieux ? Peut-être trouver une famille ? À qui peut-il faire confiance ?

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. L'idée de ce monde et de ses personnages revient à la fabuleuse romancière J. K. Rowling.

Je n'ai pas béta, donc il est possible qu'il reste des fautes. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Bonne année à tous ! Bonne santé et tout plein de bonheurs ! Peut-être que si vous priez assez fort, vous débarquerez dans le monde imaginé par J. K. *_*

Il reste encore 2 chapitres derrière celui-ci. N'hésitez pas si vous avez des commentaires à faire ! (Par contre, je vous avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire le suivant... donc il est possible que je ne sois pas à l'heure pour le délai de publication habituel, c'est-à-dire une fois par semaine, tout les vendredis).

**WARNING : violence envers un enfant !**

Bienvenue sur cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Détour chez les Gobelins **

Cela faisait quinze jours que les vacances d'été avaient commencé. La chaleur du soleil écrasait le sud de l'Angleterre.

À Privet Drive, l'oncle Vernon et son fils Dudley Dursley n'osaient pas toucher ni brutaliser le jeune Harry Potter, un jeune sorcier de près de douze ans, tout juste rentrer de l'école de sorcellerie écossaise de Poudlard.

Visiblement, la magie et les menaces d'Augusta leur faisaient trop peur pour qu'ils tentent quelque chose. Harry en était grandement soulagé : il avait vraiment craint que la rencontre avec la Lady ait eut l'effet totalement inverse et que sa famille soit encore plus violente qu'habituellement.

L'enfant attendait d'ailleurs avec impatience des nouvelles de la grand-mère de son ami Neville. Les jours passants, il avait de moins en moins d'espoirs... Il ne dormait que peu, la peur qu'Oncle Vernon s'en prenne à lui pendant son sommeil, ajoutée à l'absence de nouvelles, lui tenaillait le ventre. Il n'arrivait pas à intérioriser l'idée que son oncle avait eu trop peur d'Augusta Londubat pour tenter de lui faire mal, ni même qu'Augusta allait venir en personne le chercher. Après tout c'était une Lady. De plus, sa méfiance envers sa famille moldue était trop ancrée dans ses habitudes pour lui permettre d'espérer du positif.

Pourtant, du positif, il y en avait eu. Harry Potter avait désormais le droit à sa propre chambre. Dudley avait hurlé et fait une énorme crise de colère quand il avait su que sa seconde chambre servirait pour son cousin. Les parents devaient avoir eu très peur des potentielles répercutions liées aux menaces de Lady Londubat pour faire un tel geste. Harry pouvait au moins dormir dans un lit, même si le matelas était défoncé. Il avait la place de s'allonger. Il voyait la lumière du jour se déverser le matin par la petite fenêtre. Ces changements avaient du bien à l'enfant. Paradoxalement, sa solitude lui semblait encore plus pesante que lorsqu'il était enfermé dans son placard. Probablement, parce que les murs blancs et vide le renvoyait au vide de sa propre vie. Vide du monde sorcier et de tout ce qui y touchait : son oncle avait enfermé toutes ses affaires dans le petit placard sous l'escalier. Heureusement qu'Hedwige était restée à Poudlard comme il lui avait demandé. Le remord l'aurait ravagé si sa pauvre chouette avait été enfermée dans un tel endroit.

Malgré ces changements, l'enfant était très loin d'être heureux. Tout d'abord, cette évolution lui avait fait peur. Peut-être que son oncle lui donnait un espoir d'amélioration pour mieux l'abuser ensuite ? Après tout, la porte ne fermait pas à clé et la chambre de ses tuteurs étaient juste au bout du couloir... L'enfant avait donc vécu les premiers jours dans la terreur, osant à peine dormir, imaginant les pires scénarios possibles cachés sous la couverture miteuse que sa tante lui avait donné de mauvaise grâce. Sa terreur s'était calmée au bout d'une dizaine de jours. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser une chaise devant la porte la nuit. Pour plus de sureté, pensait-il, même si, à certains moments, il se demandait si sa peur et sa paranoïa n'étaient pas en train de devenir complètement fou...

En réalité, Harry Potter savait qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour rien. Il voyait bien les regards noirs de son oncle, ses poings serrés quand il le regardait. Il était clair qu'il se retenait. L'enfant avait entendu ses tuteurs parler de la possibilité qu'ils soient surveillés par des Anormaux. Pétunia avait encouragé son mari à se contrôler et à ignorer l'enfant le plus possible, pour éviter d'éventuels problèmes. Dudley aussi avait eu le droit à sa leçon : plus de course au Harry. Il fallait qu'ils restent absolument une famille normale sous tout rapport ! Vernon s'en tenait donc à de l'indifférence mais s'était vengé en donnant une liste de corvées presque infaisable à son neveux. Chaque jour, le jeune garçon devait balayer le garage, vérifier la hauteur de la pelouse, prendre soin des plantes, nettoyer le morceau de trottoir devant la maison, s'occuper des feuilles tombée sur l'arrière du toit de la maison, déboucher les gouttières,... Le tout sous un soleil plus ou moins brûlant selon l'heure de la journée Il n'arrivait jamais à tout faire dans la journée et ne mangeait presque rien. Très vite, le peu de formes qu'il avait réussi à prendre à Poudlard disparu. Le soir, il ne rentrait dans son placard que lorsque la nuit tombait.

Pour autant, le jeune garçon préférait profiter de l'indifférence de ses tuteurs (même s'il était conscient que Vernon n'allait pas résister très longtemps avant de se remettre à le battre, surtout si les choses se passaient mal à l'usine). Ce nouveau comportement lui allait parfaitement. Dudley lui fichait une paix royale, ce qui lui permit de pouvoir être plus tranquille pour compléter la liste de tâches données par Vernon.

Même si la nuit la peur le tenait la plupart du temps éveillé, la journée lui pesait beaucoup moins. L'enfant ne devait pas se battre contre la douleur pour faire son travail. Il avait l'esprit clair et se surprit à profiter du bruit des oiseaux et du souffle du vent.

Il profitait aussi des longs moments passés à l'extérieur à repenser à son année à Poudlard. Il souriait en penser aux bons moments avec Ron et Hermione, se refusant à penser à leur traitrise. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas rire à des blagues sur commande. Ils l'avaient tout de même accompagner contre Quirrel, donc ils n'étaient pas complètement ses ennemis. Ou peut-être était-ce une amitié limitée ? Il secoua doucement la tête et se remit à ramasser ses feuilles : il allait vraiment devenir fou s'il continuait à tout retourner dans sa tête.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, le jeune Héritier se mit à repenser à ce fameux matin où il avait eu la révélation de son ignorance à propos du monde sorcier... En y pensant, sa paranoïa, qui s'était légèrement calmée depuis son retour d'Écosse, reprit de l'ampleur : pourquoi à ce moment-là ? pourquoi cela avait été aussi soudain ? Plus il y pensait, plus la situation lui paraissait bizarre. C'était comme s'il s'était mis à voir du jour au lendemain.

L'enfant se souvenait d'une émission de psychologie que sa tante regardait pour éduquer au mieux Dudley. Son gros cousin était alors dans une période où il cassait tout ce qui lui passait dans les mains. L'un des journalistes avait alors dit qu'il fallait un certain temps avant qu'un enfant ne se rende compte d'un oubli ou d'un mauvais comportement mais que la prise de conscience était progressive. Or, Harry avait eu l'impression que la perspective de son ignorance lui était tombé dessus avec autant de force qu'un dragon de mauvaise humeur. Si la prise de conscience avait été progressive, il aurait dû se poser quelques questions auparavant, or il ne s'en souvenait absolument pas...

Un autre fait bizarre a ajouté à la longue liste qu'Harry avait crée dans les derniers jours passés à Poudlard...

* * *

Vers le 15 juillet, Harry tenta d'envoyer Hedwige avec un peu d'argent chez Fleury&Bott pour avoir un ouvrage sur les grandes familles du monde magique. Il avait fini les livres prêtés par Augusta. Malgré les informations précieuses qu'il avait pu y trouver, il avait encore des dizaines de questions, notamment sur cette histoire d'Héritier.

Malheureusement, Vernon le vit, alors que l'enfant était dans le couloir face à la porte d'entrée. Face à une telle preuve d'anormalité, le gros homme sentit la fureur le submerger. Il oublia les conseils de sa femme et ne se priva pas de marquer le dos de l'enfant de sa ceinture d'une dizaine de coups. Harry ne poussa pas un cri, laissant des larmes silencieuses coulées sur son visage alors qu'il encaissait la douleur. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser le plaisir de le voir crier.

L'enfant fut ensuite rudement enfermé dans son placard, parmi ses affaires d'école. Le placard était quasiment plein. Il s'y recroquevilla et continua de pleurer sans bruit, le temps que la douleur devienne plus sourde. Il était sur qu'il n'allait pas manger pendant au moins deux jours, ni même sortir s'il en jugeait la colère de son oncle. Heureusement, qu'il avait un petit pot avec un couvercle pour y faire ses besoins et qu'il lui restait des friandises de Poudlard dans sa valise. Une fois la douleur devenue supportable, il bougea dans l'espace étroit et essaya de ranger au mieux ses affaires pour pouvoir avoir un petit endroit où s'asseoir. Il se jucha sur sa malle, là où l'escalier était le plus haut, cala son balais à côté de lui, en essayant de ne pas l'abimer. Il lui fallait courber la tête pour ne pas se cogner. Toutefois, il ignora cette contrainte. Même s'il avait mal partout, il était content de pouvoir de nouveau être en contact avec le monde magique. Il utilisa sa cape d'invisibilité comme plaid et ses vêtements comme coussin.

Le jeune Héritier passa les deux jours à relire ses manuels de cours. Il se coupa de tout le bruit du reste de la maison. La Troisième Guerre mondiale aurait pu éclater qu'il n'en aurait rien perçu. En lisant, l'enfant se rendit compte à quel point il avait été ignorant du monde magique en débarquant à Poudlard. Ses tuteurs, en l'interdisant de lire les ouvrages obligatoires, l'avaient fortement handicapés pour ses cours, notamment ceux de Potions. En lisant l'introduction de l'ouvrage, Harry comprit alors pourquoi le professeur Rogue était tant agacé, voir énervé, par son comportement et ses oublis. Tout était expliqué au début : la manière de découper les ingrédients, les ingrédients de base et leurs effets, les Potions les plus connues du monde magique... L'enfant se sentit comme un idiot fini : il avait complètement passé cette partie du livre lorsqu'il essayait de travailler ses cours alors qu'elle faisait à peine une dizaine de pages. Finalement, peut-être que le professeur le détestait parce qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'il était un fainéant parce qu'il n'avait même pas fait le minimum requis avant la rentrée... Cela pouvait expliquer bien des choses, dont les connaissances très importantes qu'avait Hermione dès le début.

Même si les cours ne l'attiraient pas forcément, il prit sur lui pour relire tout ses manuels de Première Année. Harry voulait surtout ne pas refaire la même erreur. L'enfant se promit d'ailleurs, s'il trouvait le courage, d'aller s'excuser auprès de son professeur de Potions. Enfin, il allait surtout le faire en pensée. Rogue lui faisait vraiment trop peur...

Finalement, son oncle ne l'autorisa à sortir de son placard que le 18 juillet et lui donna une nouvelle liste de corvées. L'estomac de l'enfant criait de faim, son corps était perclu de douleurs à cause de la position étrange qu'il avait dû tenir. Vernon n'en tint pas compte et le bouscula brusquement, ajoutant au mal-être du jeune garçon. Parce que oui Vernon savait la vérité : puisque personne n'était venu prendre Harry alors qu'il avait été battu (Vernon ne s'en cachait d'ailleurs pas), c'était qu'en réalité il ne devait pas être surveillé. La Lady n'avait raconté que des bêtises : il était même fortement probable qu'elle ne soit pas noble. Juste une Anormale dont le monstre avait voulu profiter pour leur faire peur aussi. Dudley aussi l'avait bien compris et reprit rapidement ses anciennes habitudes. Il en profita pour faire payer à son cousin l'usage de sa seconde chambre.

Le répit pour le jeune Gryffondor venait de prendre fin.

* * *

Un après-midi, alors que l'anniversaire du jeune garçon devenait proche et que l'oncle Vernon était parti travailler dans son usine de perceuse, Pétunia annonça à son neveu qu'elle allait faire un tour à Londres avec Dudley pour faire du shopping. Timidement, Harry osa demander s'il pouvait les accompagner pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Surprise, sa tante le regarda de haut en bas puis accepta, à condition qu'il se débrouille pour rentrer seul et qu'il ne les accompagne pas pendant le shopping de Dudley. Le jeune sorcier lui sourit avec soulagement. Sa tante en fut étonnée puis décida que ça n'était pas important.

Pour l'enfant, la pensée était tout autre. C'était peut-être sa porte de sortie. Il n'allait pas attendre les démarches lancées par Augusta. Visiblement, elles n'avaient pas avancé : cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il attendait. Et rien. Son oncle l'avait battu et rien. Aucune réaction, aucune lettre, personne ne s'était déplacé... Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû croire en cette femme. Pourtant, Neville semblait tellement y croire. De plus, le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs n'avait eu aucun signe de vie du monde sorcier : ni ses amis, ni Neville, ni Lady Augusta Longdubat ne lui avait envoyé de lettres. Pourtant, il savait à quel point l'administratif pouvait être long. Il en avait assez entendu avec les plaintes de Vernon à propos de son usine de perceuse. Cependant, l'enfant ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait espérer trop tôt, trop vite et sentait parfois les griffes du désespoir lui déchirer l'estomac.

Rapidement, l'enfant récupéra toutes ses affaires, prépara sa malle en laissant la plupart des anciens habits de Dudley, ce qui lui permit de faire rentrer la cage d'Hedwige dans la grande valise. Il fut triste de voir que l'ensemble de sa vie tenait dedans et qu'il restait encore de la place. Peut-être qu'il tenait sa chance de ne jamais revenir, il devait donc emmener toutes ses affaires avec lui. Il choisit de voir le vide de sa valise comme un signe que sa vie restait à vivre et à remplir de souvenirs heureux.

Sous le regard perçant de sa tante clairement désapprobatrice, il chargea le tout dans le coffre de la voiture. Après un trajet à supporter les bruits de mastication de Dudley, la femme le déposa près de l'entrée magique située dans le bar du Chaudron Baveur. Avant d'entrer dans la boutique, il prit soin de rabattre une mèche sur sa cicatrice. Il ne voulait pas être une bête de foire.

Arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse, le jeune Héritier ne put résister au sourire qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il s'y sentait un peu chez lui sur cette allée si colorée. Peu de gens l'arpentait. L'enfant ne prit pourtant pas le temps de flâner et courut presque jusqu'à Gringotts, traînant sa grosse valise derrière lui. Le hall immense de la banque l'intimidait même si peu de sorcier s'y pressait. Il se sentit soudain très gauche avec ses vêtements usés trop larges et la valise qu'il traînait derrière lui.

Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, le jeune Gryffondor s'avança et interrogea un gobelin perché sur un guichet où était écrit "Accueil" :

\- Bonjour. Excusez-moi, Monsieur.

Le gobelin se pencha vers le jeune client. Il lui fit un sourire effrayant. Il faut dire qu'il était étonné de la politesse de l'enfant. Ordinairement, les sorciers se prenaient pour les rois du monde et ne s'embarrassaient pas de la politesse la plus élémentaire. Ce jeune devait être un Né-Moldu.

\- Bonjour jeune Sorcier. Dites plutôt Maître Gobelin, lui dit-il d'une voix engageante (pour un Gobelin).

Harry rosit. Il se _sentait_ très mal à l'aise. La créature magique lui semblait toujours aussi effrayante qu'à sa première visite. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre la fin des démarches d'Augusta. Son courage fondait de minutes en minutes Ses mains ne cessaient de s'agiter. Il sentait le regard et les murmures des autres clients et maudit une fois de plus sa célébrité. Visiblement, sa mèche n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler son identité. Respirant un bon coup, il reprit d'une petite voix :

\- Pardon. Excusez-moi Maître Gobelin. Je viens vous voir pour le coffre de mes parents. Je suis Harry Potter.

Intéressé, le gobelin se pencha encore un peu plus mais pas trop. Visiblement, l'enfant hésitait à fuir à toutes jambes de la banque.

\- Avez-vous votre clé Monsieur Potter ?

Blême, le jeune sorcier s'agita encore plus. Harry sentait la crise de panique monter.

\- Non, Maître Gobelin. C'est le directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore qui l'a.

Le gobelin fronça les sourcils, le rendant encore plus effrayant aux yeux de Harry, qui tremblait de plus en plus.

\- Ce n'est pas très réglementaire comme façon de faire. Votre conseiller devrait vous l'avoir dit, jeune Sorcier Harry Potter.

\- Je… je… J'ai un conseiller ?

Le Maître de Forge le regarda de travers. L'enfant se fichait de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

\- Non Monsieur. Pardon Maître Gobelin.

Harry se sentait paniquer. Des points se mirent à virevolter devant ses yeux, ses jambes semblaient être de coton. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire quelque chose de normal pour une fois ? Pourquoi ça lui arrivait toujours ? Il aurait dû parler avec la grand-mère de Neville avant de se lancer tête baissée. Fichu caractère de Griffondor !

Le gobelin descendit de son perchoir et vint le rejoindre. Il voyait bien que l'enfant se sentait mal et aucune trace de mensonges dans ses yeux verts. Cette fois-ci, Harry en était sur, il était le centre de l'attention de la moitié de la banque.

\- Suivez-moi, jeune Sorcier. Nous allons éclaircir la situation. Prenez votre malle avec vous. Visiblement, vous n'avez aucune envie de retourner d'où vous venez.

Difficilement, le jeune garçon suivit le gobelin. Ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober. Il eut l'impression que sa valise pesait cinquante tonnes. Ils passèrent derrière les guichets et franchirent une arche décorée de marbre pour entrer dans les entrailles de la banque la plus célèbre du monde sorcier.

Ce fut l'une des dernières fois que le garçon connu sous le nom de Harry Potter, surnommé Le Survivant, fut aperçu dans le monde magique britannique. Lors de la rentrée de septembre, ll ne retourna pas à Poudlard pour sa deuxième. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore lança nombre de recherches. Le monde sorcier s'inquiéta de la disparition de son plus célèbre héros. Les journaux en firent des gorges chaudes pendant des semaines.

* * *

Ce que personne ne savait, hormis les intéressés était qu'Augusta Longdubat, Chef de la Famille Londubat, avait récupéré l'enfant, à Gringotts, prévenue par les Gobelins. Ces derniers n'ignoraient rien du statut de presque grand-mère qu'avait Augusta par rapport à Harry Potter via le lien magique de marraine avec Alice Londubat. Les Gobelins avaient soignés et calmé l'enfant après sa crise de panique, découvrant au passage une nouvelle horreur inscrite sur l'âme de l'enfant. Horreur qu'ils s'étaient empressés d'extraire au plus vite, sans dire à l'enfant ce dont il s'agissait exactement. Ils firent toutefois en sorte d'avoir des preuves de cette infamie à la Magie.

Après ces évènements, le jeune Héritier avait fini sa convalescence loin de l'agitation dans le Manoir familial des Londubat, dont Augusta avait fait déplacer l'arrivée de la cheminée publique pour plus de précaution. Neville en avait été très heureux. Harry avait alors découvert l'énormité de la manipulation dont il avait fait l'objet. Suite au rituel de purification de Susan, il s'était lié d'amitié avec la nièce de la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

Le jeune Héritier avait alors compris que presque tout ses condisciples étaient l'objet de manipulation magique. Lors d'un passage de Poppy Pomfresh au Manoir, il avait eu la confirmation que Ron et Hermione en étaient aussi victimes, même si cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le caractère de Ron. Il en conçu une certaine amertume. Le fait que l'infirmière lui explique que la magie d'Hermione n'avait cessé de se battre contre le sortilège l'avait fait sourire : son amie était une Lionne jusqu'au bout des ongles. Son comportement n'était pas donc une tromperie. Il avait donc eu au moins une véritable amie pendand cette année à Poudlard. Tout n'était pas faux. Il avait été soulagée. Toutefois, passé ce soulagement, il s'était effondré en comprenant que tout ça avait été fait pour le manipuler depuis le début. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de culpabiliser : si ces camarades avaient subi cela, c'était de sa faute... Seule la gentillesse de Neville et l'amitié de Susan lui avaient rendu le sourire.

Au cours du moins d'aout, la Lady l'avait inscrit avec Neville à l'école sorcière Salem aux États-Unis, très loin des manigances du directeur de Poudlard. Les deux Gryffondors ne furent d'ailleurs pas les seuls à quitter Poudlard cette année là : Amélia Bones n'y renvoya pas sa nièce Susan. En réalité, Augusta Londubat n'avait même pas eu besoin de revoir les Dursley pour leur réclamer la garde du jeune Héritier. Amélia avait finalement découvert qu'il n'existait aucun papier les désignant comme tel tant dans le monde moldu que magique. Augusta était donc, par les lois de la magique, la tutrice officielle d'Harry Potter.

Ces changements qui auraient dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de Dumbledore sur les évolutions en cours ne l'affectèrent pas le moins du monde. Depuis l'incident avec l'infirmière, il semblait de plus en plus bizarre. Poppy Pomfresh rapporta qu'elle avait vu le directeur discuter tout seul dans les couloirs à propos du Plus Grand Bien. Selon l'infirmière, sa santé mentale devait avoir été affectée par l'interruption du sortilège. Lady Londubat en fût férocement fière : c'était une petit vengeance. Au cours des mois de septembre et octobre, la Lady eut d'autres occasions de se réjouir du malheur du directeur de Poudlard. L'annonce publique de la disparition du jeune Potter par Dumbledore alors que le monde sorcier savait qu'il en avait la garde, le fit descendre dans l'estime des sorciers. Le fait qu'il ne retrouve pas le jeune garçon ajouta d'autant plus à sa perte de prestige.

Dans le même temps, le quatuor de l'ombre continua d'intriguer pour réunir des preuves et les présenter auprès des grandes institutions du monde magique. En secret, ils préparaient l'un des procès les plus scandaleux du siècle.

Tout se passait très bien : la chute du grand Albus Dumbledore approchait à grand pas !

Lady Augusta Londugat en jubilait par avance !

* * *

**Réponse aux review :**

**Lou : **Merci pour ton message et bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Augusta devrait réserver encore quelques surprises même si elle devrait se faire un peu plus discrète dans les prochains chapitres. Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Kalane** : Merci pour ton message ! Merci, ça m'encourage à la continuer ! J'espère que les derniers chapitres te plairont tout autant.

**stormtrooper2** : Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, il ne faut pas croire que tout est résolu pour Harry. Il est possible qu'il ait encore quelques difficultés et quelques obstacles à franchir.

**Elwenn Snape** : Merci pour ton message ! Tu vas avoir la réponse dans la suite. ^^

**Miss MPREG :** Merci pour ta longue review ! J'adore (ça me donne une excuse pour écrire des pavés ^^). Tant mieux si la réaction des Dursley t'a plu : je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. Il me paraissait impossible qu'elle se déroule d'une autre façon. Pour le chapitre où Harry aura enfin une famille, il faudra attendre encore un peu, si tu as la patience ^^ Oui ! tu as raison ! J'ai modifié et rectifié cette erreur ! Merci de l'avoir signalée ! (tu es la seule d'ailleurs à l'a voir vu je crois).

**CutieSunshine** : Merci pour ton message ! Oui, Augusta est parfaite : une Lady froide qui sait ce qu'elle veut ! Pour la punition des Dursley, j'hésite vraiment... Je n'ai pas encore statué sur leur sort. On verra dans les prochains chapitres.

**adenoide** : Merci pour ton message ! Joyeux Noël et bonne année à toi ! Tu as vu que oui, Harry a pu être un minimun préservé par rapport aux années précédentes.

**Athenos27** : Merci pour ton message ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant ! :)

**Cocochoco78** : Merci pour ton message ! Pas de souci ! Ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Bon courage pour tes partiels ! J'espère que ça suite te plaira et te changera quelques peu les idées ! J'admets que pour les deux derniers j'ai passé vraiment beaucoup de temps sur la structuration du chapitre, plutôt que sur l'action en elle-même.

**Miss No Name** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, c'est triste mais cette paranoïa s'explique. Le pauvre, il voit sa vie complètement chamboulée du jour au lendemain, s'aperçoit que la moitié de ce qu'il sait est faux mais que personne ne l'a prévenu. Dur de réagir autrement. Neville est sa bouffée d'air frais et son élément de stabilité dans tout ces changements. Vernon a l'air d'avoir compris les menaces de la Lady et de les avoir bien prises au sérieux.

**Naina24** : Merci pour ton message et bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Oui, j'ai voulu pour une fois avoir quelques individus du monde magique voyant un peu plus loin que le bout de leur nez ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

**Lefoudeslivres04** : Merci pour tes deux messages et bienvenue sur cette histoire !  
**Chapitre 4** : Merci pour tes compliments ! Ça motive beaucoup pour la suite !  
**Chapitre 8** : Visiblement ton enthousiasme a bien grand avec les quatre derniers ! Heureuse que cela te plaise !

**rubymoon316** : merci pour ta review et bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Heureuse que cela te plaise. Il reste deux chapitres après celui d'aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'ils te plairont tout autant ! Bonne année !

**lololitaoe** : Merci pour ton message ! Lady Londubat est le personnage que je préfère dans cette histoire. Elle est tellement impériale je trouve. C'est d'ailleurs souvent un de mes personnages préférés quand elle est utilisée dans des fanfictions. ^^ j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bonne année !

* * *

**Gros bisous à tous et encore bonne année !**

**Après ce chapitre, il en reste encore 2 (dont l'épilogue).**


	10. Chapter 10 : The End of Hope

**Et si Harry avait réfléchi (version longue)**

**Résumé** : Fin de Première Année. Harry Potter est à l'infirmerie. Il réalise alors qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il ne sait pas sur sa famille et sur le monde magique britannique. Peut-être qu'on lui a menti. Il se met à se poser des questions. Peut-il espérer mieux ? Peut-être trouver une famille ? À qui peut-il faire confiance ?

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

Je n'ai pas béta, donc il est possible qu'il reste des fautes ou des coquilles. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Waouh le chapitre précédent a l'air de vous avoir pas mal plu.

Aujourd'hui, ce que vous attendez tous avec impatience depuis 2 mois : la fameuse vengeance ! la chute de Dumby !

D'où la publication un peu en avance !

Alors, je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long de tous ceux que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent (14 pages word ^^). J'ai eu carrément l'inspiration, vraiment beaucoup plus que sur le précédent. Il y a aussi plus d'actions et je reviens sur les évènements de l'été suite au fait qu'Augusta ait récupéré Harry chez les Gobelins. J'avoue même avoir hésité à couper ce chapitre en deux partie... Mais bon tant pis ^^ Le prochain devrait être beaucoup plus court je pense. Il sert vraiment d'épilogue. Encore que je pourrais finir cette histoire sur ce chapitre là.

Bienvenue sur cette histoire (même si c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre enfin peut-être) !

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira vraiment !

PS : SONDAGE À LA FIN DU CHAPITRE !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La fin de l'espoir**

Au cours du mois d'août, l'auguste Lady Augusta Londubat eut une surprise. Une très mauvaise surprise selon ses critères.

Un peu avant la mi du mois, un Elfe de Maison avait réussi à passer les défenses du Manoir ancestral et avait importuné son nouveau protégé. Il avait tenté de l'enlever du Manoir ancestral des Londubat. De plus, ce n'était pas n'importe quel Elfe. Il appartenait à Lucius Malefoy en personne. La Lady avait réussi à l'arrêter avant qu'il n'emmène l'enfant Merlin-savait-où ! La créature s'était débattue avant de fuir le Manoir pour rentrer chez son Maître.

De colère, la Lady avait porté plainte devant la Cour de Justice du Magenmagot au nom de la famille Londubat mais aussi de la famille Potter. En effet, le crime n'était pas des moindre ! Un Elfe n'était pas censé pouvoir agir seul : la Lady pensait que Lord Malfoy était derrière toute cette histoire. Lady Londubat n'oubliait pas les accointances du Lord avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas plus que les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à la fin de l'année scolaire à Poudlard. Elle avait, en effet, poussé son jeune pupille à se confier sur toutes les choses anormales qui lui étaient arrivées dans sa courte vie.

Le Magenmagot se réunit au grand complet durant la seconde quinzaine d'août pour juger ce qui avait été qualifié de "tentative d'enlèvement" et "d'effraction d'une demeure ancestrale". La Lady, avec ruse, n'avait pas précisé qui avait été la victime de l'enlèvement. Il était déjà assez humiliant de voir que n'importe quel Elfe de Maison pouvait pénétrer chez elle : elle se doutait que de nombreux Lords avaient rit de cette mésaventure. Cependant, elle n'en prit pas ombrage. Cela faisait parti du jeu politique et surtout, il fallait garder le secret total sur la présence du jeune Héritier Potter. En attendant le lancement de la procédure, Lady Londubat avait relevé les protections de son Manoir au niveau maximum et avait activé les protections familiales runiques. Chaque personne venant au Manoir était soumise à un Serment du Secret à propos du jeune Héritier Potter.

Lors de l'ouverture du procès, seule la matriarche du Clan Londubat était présente. Neville et Harry étaient restés au Manoir sous la surveillance de Poppy Pomfresh, le jeune Potter se remettant doucement des mauvais traitements infligés par sa famille moldue. Neville l'aidait et ne cachait plus derrière sa maladresse. Harry avait l'impression de découvrir un second Neville, le vrai Neville, et en était ravi. Sa nouvelle amie Susan était présente avec eux, ainsi que Hanna Abbot, qui avait aussi eu droit à la cérémonie de purification dans les entrailles du Manoir. Cette dernière, en plus d'être la meilleure amie de Susan, était aussi une des Héritières reconnues en lignée secondaire d'Helga Pouffsoufle. De ce fait, il fallait la protéger aussi.

En effet, les quatre complices, Augusta, Poppy, Amélia et Severus, avaient décidé au cours de l'été de réunir le plus d'élèves de Première Année de Poudlard pour purifier leur noyau magique et récolter ainsi des preuves supplémentaires de la culpabilité et des manipulations de Dumbledore.

Au Manoir ancestral des Londubat, la jeune Gryffondor Née-de-Moldu Hermione Granger, aussi, était présente. Lady Londubat était allée la chercher chez ses parents moldus et l'avait guérie. La jeune fille avait culpabilisé à propos de son comportement pendant des jours : il avait fallut grandement la rassurer. Pour autant, Harry retrouvait son amie avec plaisir et passait des heures à discuter avec elle. Les débuts avaient été compliqués : Harry en avait voulu à son amie pour son absence de message. L'air outré de la jeune Gryffondor l'avait convaincu qu'il y avait anguille sous roche : Hermione lui avait bel et bien envoyé des lettres. Plus d'une dizaine mais il n'en avait jamais reçu une seule. Une bizarrerie à ajouter à une liste déjà longue. Peut-être une nouvelle manoeuvre du directeur pour qu'il se sente encore plus seul ?

Toutefois, Ronald Weasley n'avait pas été contacté ni récupéré. Cela paraissait être le meilleur choix possible. Augusta savait très bien que Molly Weasley était totalement dévouée au service du directeur de Poudlard. Poppy avait ajouté que le caractère de l'enfant ne serait probablement pas meilleur, une fois délivré des sortilèges. Or, il valait mieux avoir du calme et de la sénérité autour d'Harry pour qu'il se sente le mieux possible.

Par mesure de sécurité, Amélia Bones avait demandé aux Gobelins l'ouverture d'un coffre spécial pour entreposer les preuves récoltées après chaque purification magique et chaque nouvelle découverte. Ces derniers n'avaient pas fait de difficultés. Au contraire même, ils s'étaient accordés pour aider la justice sorcière en la personne d'Amélia Bones. Ils connaissaient la droiture de la femme et savait qu'elle ne leur ferait pas faux bond.

Les Gobelins, après la visite du jeune Potter, s'étaient penchés sur la gestion des intérêts financiers et immobiliers du jeune sorcier et s'étaient aperçus d'un nombre impressionnant de malversations. L'un des leurs avait même été mis sous un Impérium spécifique pour pouvoir obéir en tout point au directeur de Poudlard. Il était actuellement en soin sous la supervision de Gobelins Soigneurs. En découvrant cela, les Gobelins avaient été furibonds et avaient d'autant plus collaboré avec les sorciers, allant jusqu'à s'occuper de la purification et de l'effacement de la Marque des Ténèbres de Severus Rogue. Ce dernier avait pu, au passage, récupérer l'héritage de la Famille Prince dont il était le détenteur légitime.

Amélia, de son côté, s'était aussi donnée pour mission de creuser le cas de Sirius Black. En tant que Directrice de la Justice magique, elle avait accès aux archives de toutes les procédures juridiques jamais entamées, or, pour Sirius Black, il n'y avait strictement rien. Pourtant, c'était les comptes-rendus et les procédures en cours étaient soumis à la Magie en personne, pour ne pas permettre des erreurs et des falsifications de documents. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il n'avait pas eu de procès. Les Gobelins avaient confirmé le lien magique de parrain avec le jeune Héritier Potter. Il n'aurait donc dû pas, par définition, faire le moindre mal, même indirectement à l'enfant. Alors, quelle était la véritable raison de sa place à Azkaban ?

La première moitié de l'été avait donc été très mouvementée pour les différents membres de l'alliance de l'ombre.

* * *

Le premier jours de l'enquête préliminaire, la matriarche demanda une enquête contre le maître de l'Elfe de Maison responsable de l'intrusion dans son Manoir. En effet, une demande officielle d'enquête devait être formulée devant la Cour quand l'accusation concernait deux familles de Lord ou Lady y siégeant. Les sorciers se souvenaient trop bien des guerres de factions entre grandes familles. Le Ministère n'avait pas assez de poids face aux grandes familles pour être à l'initiative d'une telle enquête, surtout quand un Héritier avait été mis en danger. La demande de Lady Londubat fut soutenue par les membres de sa factions politiques, qui en profitèrent pour demander des nouvelles de l'Héritier Londubat, si cette tentative d'enlèvement ne l'avait pas trop marquée.

Les membres de la Cour, présidée par Albus Dumbledore (qui n'était pas encore tombé en disgrâce), ne furent pas surpris de cette demande de la Lady : la requête était assez habituelle au vu des accusations prononcées. La réaction du Lord le fut moins :

\- Je refuse, répondit le Lord Malfoy. Cet Elfe de Maison n'a pas reçu d'ordre pour aller au Manoir ancestral du Clan Londubat.

\- Savez-vous Lord Malfoy, que cette attitude vous rend encore plus suspect aux yeux de cette Cour ?, répondit Lord Shakelbot, qui siégeait non loin de Lady Londubat, d'autant plus que l'affaire concerne un Héritier d'une Famille importante pour notre monde.

La Cour se mit à bruisser de chuchotements, semblant aller dans le sens de ce dernier. Le Lord blond baissa brièvement la tête, acceptant cette accusation supplémentaire. Il se doutait que cette affaire ne pourrait pas être réglé à l'amiable... Si seulement Dobby ne s'était pas fait prendre par Augusta Londubat ! Cette femme ne lâchait jamais rien et il ne possédait pas de quoi l'acheter. Le Lord serra les doigts autour du pommeau doré de sa canne, redressa la tête puis reprit la parole :

\- Je refuse cette enquête sur ma personne. Toutefois, j'accepte que l'Elfe de Maison, répondant au nom de Dobby, soit interrogé par cette auguste Cour.

Augusta grimaça intérieurement : ainsi le Lord se protégeait. Les informations rapportées par un Elfe de Maison n'avait aucune valeur de preuve, ni d'indice dans le système judiciaire du monde magique britannique. Il jouait le Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles La vieille Lady se jura de faire évoluer la chose pour de potentiels futurs problèmes. Elle compuserait les vieilles lois en rentrant pour trouver une parade si cette dernière existait.

Lucius Malfoy appela son Elfe de Maison. La créature magique apparut au côté de son maître, recroquevillée et habillée d'une sorte de torchon sale et déchiré. Plusieurs membres de la Cour pincèrent les lèvres en voyant l'état de l'Elfe. Visiblement, Lucius Malfoy n'était pas tendre avec lui : ses mains et ses pieds étaient recouverts de pansements. Le Lord blond le poussa vers le centre de la salle d'un coup de canne. Le pauvre être vacilla puis s'avança. Il avait les oreilles couchées et la peur suintait par tout les pores de sa peau.

\- Elfe de Maison, Dobby, dit Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes devant nous pour répondre à des questions à propos de deux très graves accusations : entrée par effraction dans une demeure ancestrale et tentative d'enlèvement.

La créature tomba à genoux et se mit à gémir. Ses grands yeux globuleux parcoururent la vénérable assemblée, qui ne lui adressait que des regards sévères.

\- Même si vos réponses n'ont aucune valeur devant cette Cour de justice, nous aimerons avoir votre version. Répondez aux questions.

L'Elfe commença à se taper la tête contre le sol.

\- Assez Dobby !, l'interrompit Lucius Malfoy, mal à l'aise malgré son masque d'impassibilité. Tu me fais déjà assez honte. Réponds aux questions de cette Cour.

La créature se remit péniblement debout. Son Maître avait donné un ordre.

\- Oui, Maître Monsieur. Dobby va répondre aux questions de Messieurs les sorciers de la Cour, Maître.

Albus Dumbledore reprit la parole :

\- Dites nous tout ce que vous savez sur cette affaire.

L'Elfe ne pouvant pas mentir avec une telle question et un ordre direct de son Maître se mit à raconter, malgré une grande nervosité :

\- Monsieur le Président Sorcier Albus Dumbledore Monsieur, oui je suis bien allé dans le Manoir de Madame Lady Londubat Madame. Oui, j'ai passé les protections du Manoir sans ordre de Monsieur Maître Lord Malfoy. Il fallait que je le prévienne. Il est en danger. Monsieur ne doit pas avoir de contact avec le monde magique. Dangereux ! Oui trop dangereux, Monsieur Maîtres Les Lords et Ladies.

L'Elfe s'agita violemment.

\- Il fallait que je le prévienne ! Il ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard cette année ! Trop dangereux ! Oui, trop dangereux, Messieurs Lords Sorciers. Il faut s'éloigner du monde magique !

Intrigués, les membres de la Cour se penchèrent un peu plus vers la créature.

\- Pourquoi cela serait-il trop dangereux ?, reprit Lord Shakelbot.

L'homme, de part son métier, sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'énorme derrière le comportement de l'Elfe de Maison. S'il avait réussi à désobéir à son Maître alors qu'il y était lié par la Magie, c'était que la Magie l'avait laissé faire. Le danger, en effet, devait être grand.

\- Le Lord Noir va hanter l'école cette année, Monsieur Lord.

\- Comment cela ?, fit l'homme, plus pressant.

Dobby émit un long gémissement et mit les deux mains devant sa bouche, avant de se laisser choir au sol.

\- Dobby ne peut pas le dire Monsieur Lord. Dobby ne peut pas le dire. Dobby voulait le protéger en l'emmenant loin du monde sorcier, Monsieur Lord !

\- Ça suffit Dobby !, cria soudain Lord Malfoy, faisant sursauter toute la salle. Tu rentres au Manoir.

La créature disparut et le Lord blond ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulager. Heureusement que les paroles de l'Elfe de Maison ne valaient rien devant une telle assemblée sinon il était bon pour une enquête en bonne et dur forme. Déjà qu'il était conscient que leur méfiance avait été éveillée. Il devait se débarrasser de se fichu objet au plus vite.

À ce moment-là, le Président-Sorcier annonça la fin de la première journée de l'enquête préliminaire. Les conclusions seraient rendues dès le lendemain.

Augusta profita du délai pour trouver un moyen de confondre le Lord Malfoy. Cet homme était une épine dans son pied depuis des années, même s'ils faisaient en sorte d'être cordiaux entre eux lors des soirées mondaines et des rassemblements importants de la société magique. Elle mit les enfants et Poppy à contribution pour fouiller la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien...

Cependant, le comportement de la créature magique lui avait fait comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel. Il était fortement probable qu'elle soit la responsable de la lenteur des démarches administratives et du nombre de papiers disparus alors qu'elle se battait pour récupérer le jeune Harry. Après tout, l'Elfe avait sous-entendu que l'enfant ne devait pas avoir de contact avec le monde sorcier, il était probablement la cause de toutes les lettres n'étant pas arrivées à destination...

C'était une piste à creuser.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lord Malfoy fut acquitté des charges pesants contre lui. Augusta rentra au Manoir en furie et alla se défouler contre des mannequins dans son bureau pendant plus d'une heure avant de se calmer. Amélia était déçue : elle aurait bien aimé mettre ce Lord méprisant aux arrêts juste pour lui rabattre le caquet. Cependant, ces émotions leurs passèrent vite.

Le 31 août, les enfants (Harry, Neville et Susan) partirent pour étudier à l'école sorcière de Salem aux États-Unis. Hermione les rejoindrait l'année suivante : il ne fallait pas que les soupçons de Dumbledore soient éveillés mais ses amis promirent de lui écrire toutes les semaines. Les adieux furent compliqués. Sous l'impulsion d'Amélia, Augusta, pour une fois, laissa tomber son masque et embrassa chaleureusement son petit-fils et son pupille. Neville en fut très surpris et apprécia grandement le geste. Sa grand-mère l'encouragea à être désormais lui-même : il n'avait plus à se cacher pour passer pour un imbécile aux yeux de Dumbledore. L'enfant en fut heureux.

Ayant, enfin l'assurance que les enfants étaient en sécurité loin du directeur de Poudlard (même si elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il les retrouve), les trois femmes prirent contact directement avec le bureau russe de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Elles savaient que Dumbledore n'avait que peu d'influence sur les mages polaires, ce qui le rendait d'ailleurs furieux. Ce fait était de notoriété publique.

Avec l'aide du Gobelin dirigeant Gringotts, Ragnok, elles apportèrent toutes les preuves qu'elles avaient récolté à plusieurs membres, en leur demandant de ne pas prévenir Albus Dumbledore. Dans le plus grand secret, ce dernier fut alors destitué de ses fonctions au sein de l'organisation selon les lois. En effet, il ne pouvait pas en être alors qu'il était accusé d'un crime. Toutes les charges devraient être abandonnées pour qu'il recouvre son poste.

Dès que le visionnage des souvenirs et des preuves dût fini, le bureau russe de la CIS se rendit au Ministère en Angleterre. Cette arrivée ne choqua personne : les retombées de la dislocation de l'URSS magique agitaient toujours furieusement la vie politique de l'Europe. La présence de membres de la CIS du bureau russe n'inquiéta donc personne, même Dumbledore qui fut au courant dans les dix minutes.

Arrivés dans le bureau du Ministre de la magie anglais, les trois membres de la CIS ainsi qu'Amélia Bones montrèrent les preuves à Cornélius Fudge. Ce dernier ne voulut rien entendre. Les sorciers l'immobilisèrent donc. Les membres de la CIS firent venir en urgence un Langue-de-Plomb pour briser l'_Impérium_ léger auquel était soumis le Premier Ministre britannique. Pour cela, il fut plonger dans l'inconscience. L'intervention dura à peine une dizaine de minutes et personne en dehors du bureau ne se rendit compte de rien.

Éveillé, Cornélius Fudge eut l'impression d'avoir été renversé par un trente tonnes moldu. Il revit les preuves une seconde fois et leur donna leur juste valeur. Sur le conseil de la CIS, il décida de ne pas faire arrêter Dumbledore et proposa un lieu neutre pour faire le procès du Mage noir. Stonehenge. Ainsi le procès allait bel et bien se faire en présence de la Magie elle-même.

Les cinq sorciers discutèrent encore de quelques détails avant de se séparer. Amélia alla vite faire un compte-rendu à Augusta.

Nous étions alors le 1er septembre.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ titrait sur la disparition d'Harry Potter. L'enfant n'était pas présent à Poudlard et personne ne savait où il était.

Albus Dumbledore, en publiant cet appel, voulait avoir l'aide du public pour le retrouver.

Ce fut le début de sa déchéance. Le début de la fin

Les journalistes se mirent à creuser pour savoir où avait grandir le Garçon-qui-a-survécu et qui avait eu sa charge. Même s'il était de notoriété publique que le directeur de Dumbledore veillait sur l'enfant, des choses semblaient louches. En cherchant, ils se rendirent compte que l'identité du jeune garçon n'était qu'un surnom : Harry s'appelait en réalité Harrison. Le monde sorcier tomba des nus : personne ne savait cela. Un journaliste demanda même si l'intéressé était au courant.

En apprenant la nouvelle, le jeune Héritier Potter fit une crise de magie. Poppy dut l'endormir pour qu'il se calme et ne dévaste pas tout le Manoir.

Cette nouvelle donna le coup d'envoi d'une frénésie de recherche autour du jeune Héritier. Cornélius Fudge fit même semblant de lancer des Aurors à la recherche de l'enfant, pour aller dans le sens du directeur de Poudlard. Personne ne lui mit la main dessus.

Augusta Londubat, Amélia Bones et Poppy Pomfresh se voyaient régulièrement pour rire des déboires du directeur. Augusta savourait sa vengeance, même si la partie la plus importante n'avait pas encore débuté.

Au bout de trois mois, le monde magique britannique semblait convaincu que l'enfant était soit mort, soit avait quitté le pays sans que l'on sache comment.

En sous-main, Amélia guida les journalistes, à l'aide de quelques indices savamment placés, jusqu'à la maison des Dursley. Les reporters, après avoir voulu essayer d'interviewé la famille d'accueil du Survivant comprirent la réalité de sa vie et choisirent de révéler au monde sorcier l'ampleur des mauvais traitements subis par l'enfant. L'un des journalistes, ayant aussi un pied dans le monde moldu, y publia aussi un article, qui fit rapidement le tour de l'Angleterre. L'horreur fût grande.

Les Dursley furent jugés, quelques semaines plus tard, dans le monde moldu. Augusta avait fait jouer ses relations pour que la procédure soit la plus rapide et expéditive possible : elle ne voulait qu'une quelconque circonstance allège le verdict des autorités moldues. Elle se chargea, par des moyens plus ou moins légaux, de faire couler l'entreprise de perceuse de Vernon juste avant le procès, pour qu'ils n'aient pas accès à un avocat de renom. Après deux jours d'un procès perdu d'avance, Vernon finit en prison pour une quinzaine d'années. Pétunia aussi mais pour dix ans. Leurs supplications et la description terrible qu'ils firent de leur neveu ne changea rien.

Ils vécurent des années difficiles en prison même s'ils n'avaient été placé dans un quartier de haute sécurité : après tout, personne n'appréciait qu'on s'en prenne aux enfants. Même les criminels les plus endurcis pouvaient avoir une certaine morale à ce sujet. En plus, de cette condamnation, le couple était soumis à un sortilège les forçant à vivre chaque mauvais traitement infligé à l'enfant. Il s'agit d'un cadeau de Severus Rogue, qui s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Dudley fut envoyé en maison de correction pendant trois ans où il fût sévèrement repris en main. Harry reçut l'entièreté de leurs biens en guise de dédommagement. Discrètement et avec l'aide des Gobelins, il se hâta de tout donner à une association aidant les plus démunis. Il ne voulait plus avoir un seul lien avec cette famille et voulait liquider toute trace de ce passé difficile.

Pour autant, les journalistes ne s'arrêtèrent pas là et commencèrent à s'intéresser aux raisons de la présence d'un Héritier dans une famille moldue. Leur flair de requin leur mena à l'illustre directeur de Pouldard : Albus Dumbledore, dont la popularité ne cessait de diminuer. Il avait, par voie de conséquence, perdu sa place de Président-Sorcier au Magemnagot.

* * *

L'année suivante, au début du mois de janvier 1993, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ainsi que le _Chicaneur_ publièrent une édition conjointe rapportant l'enquête menée depuis lusieurs mois contre Albus Dumbledore. À l'intérieur, il y avait notamment une interview exclusive de Poppy Pomfresh, qui exposait les manipulations magiques subies par le jeune Héritier Potter. Ces journaux révélaient aussi au grand public la longue enquête menée de concert par Augusta Longdubat, Amélia Bones, Poppy Pomfresh et Severus Rogue. La publication fit scandale dans le monde magique : une partie de la population magique refuse de croire un seul mot écrit dans le journal. Les journaux et les quatre enquêteurs reçurent un nombre impressionnant de Beuglantes. Severus Rogue et Poppy Pomfresh avaient choisi de vivre au manoir Londubat pour quelques jours et éviter ainsi de retrouner à Poudlard où ils pourraient être à la merci du directeur.

Albus Dumbledore, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Il cherchait sans succès le moment où son si beau plan avait tourné au vinaigre. Il hésitait à se montrer au Ministère, se doutant qu'il n'y serait pas reçu de la manière la plus positive. Il préféra se cloitrer de longues journée dans son bureau même si-'il ne doutait pas de la loyauté de son personnel. Après tout, il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils ne jurent que par lui. Sauf Pompom visiblement... Pourquoi cela n'avait pas marché sur elle... Il se jura de lui mettre la main dessus dès qu'elle remettrait un pied à Poudlard.

Dans l'après-midi, le directeur recevait dans son bureau des envoyés du bureau russe de la CIS. Il était en état d'arrestation et accusé de "crime contre la Magie", "d'enlèvement d'un Héritier magique", de "mise en danger de la vie d'autrui", de "spoliation d'héritage", de "manipulations magiques" et d'"abus de confiance". Il tenta de s'enfuir mais fut efficacement retenu par les Mages polaires. De cette façon, il signait sa culpabilité.

L'annonce de l'arrestation fût publiée dès le lendemain. Le monde magique britannique ne s'y attendait pas et fût très surpris. Seuls quelques irréductibles, comme la famille Weasley, tentaient encore de parler en faveur du directeur. Le monde sorcier fût très agité pendant des semaines.

Suite à cette arrestation mouvementée, Poudlard fût fermée : les cours durent suspendus mais les étudiants pouvaient rester sur place s'ils le souhaitaient. Des familles n'hésitèrent pas à s'installer au château pour se rapprocher de leurs enfants, la peur leur mordant les entrailles.

Chaque élève fut examiné par les Langues de Plombs, sous la supervision d'Amélie Bones, pour détecter de possibles manipulations magiques. Une majorité de Serpentards étaient soumis à des sortilèges qui les poussaient à se faire haïr du reste de l'école. Drago Malfoy était l'un d'eux. Il était aussi conditionné pour harceler le jeune Héritier Potter et lui faire détester tout ce qui touchaient aux Serpentards. Lucius Malfoy se mit du côté de l'accusation dès l'annonce de la nouvelle : certes, il n'aima pas Augusta Londubat mais personne ne devait toucher à son Héritier. D'autres parents firent le même choix. Les parents de Nés de Moldu furent convoqués dans le monde magique pour avoir une explication sur les évènements.

Il s'avéra aussi que certains professeurs étaient aussi concernés par les manipulations du directeur. Minerva McGonagall découvrit qu'elle avait été sous _Impérium_ pendant près de quarante ans. La vieille femme en fut folle de rage et jura de faire payer le directeur. Après une longue semaine de soin, elle s'ajouta à la liste des accusateurs. Les autres Directeurs de Maison la suivirent sans hésiter.

Des maltraitances d'enfants furent aussi détectées et les enfants concernés enlevés à leur famille pour être intégré dans un meilleur environnement. Un Département de l'Enfance, dépendant du Ministère de la Magie, fût spécialement créé dans ce but. Il ne fallait pas que de telles horreurs se reproduisent.

Tout ces éléments se trouvaient publiés dans les journaux, accablant un peu plus le directeur de Poudlard, sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Peu à peu, la population magique se mit à détester, voir à haïr cet homme qui avait osé ruiner tant de vie. Parmi les plus motivés, certains sorciers tentèrent d'accéder à la cellule du prisonnier pour lui faire payer ses actes.

Au vu du grand nombre d'individus concernés par les manipulations de Dumbledore, le Ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge détacha une équipe de dix Aurors spécialement chargés de gérer l'affaire Dumbledore et toutes ses ramifications. Ces derniers étaient aidés par des collègues français et russes. Le directeur de Poudlard était, quant à lui, gardée dans une cellule située au niveau le plus bas du Ministère, à réfléchir à comment redresser la situation. Une cellule de haute sécurité pour plus de prudence. Il était surveillé de manière constante tant par des méthodes magiques que moldues. Il ne fallait prendre aucun risque.

Pour autant, Dumbledore ne cessait de vouloir attirer à lui les bonnes grâces du Ministère pour pouvoir sortir. Il tenta notamment de corrompre un des Aurors qui était de garde afin d'être libéré. Certaines nuits, ses gardiens pouvaient l'entendre parler du Plus Grand Bien comme s'il s'adressait à une assemblée. Plus d'un pensa qu'il était devenu complètement sénile. Visiblement, le retour du sortilège lancé à Poppy Pomfresh et l'attaque de Lady Londubat avait laissé de profondes traces sur le psychisme de Dumbledore. Néanmoins, les Aurors présents notaient chacun de ses mots. Il était possible que pendant l'un de ses délires, il lui arrive de donner quelques informations et les Aurors ne voulaient en perdre aucune miette. Cependant, lorsqu'il était éveillé, il semblait complètement sain d'esprit et n'hésitait pas à pousser ses gardiens dans leurs retranchements pour connaître l'actualité du monde magique. Cornélius Fudge finit par descendre le voir en personne et lui annoncer qu'il était en prison en attente de son procès. Cela n'arrêta pas pour autant l'ancien directeur, qui tenait absolument à sortir et à vouloir des explications sur la durée de son emprisonnement. Une nouvelle fois, il tenta de corrompre le Ministre en lui promettant monts et merveilles s'il l'écoutait mais Fudge avait maintenant les idées claires. Dumbledore était un fou dangereux dont il fallait protéger le monde magique.

En parallèle, les préparatifs pour le plus grand procès du siècle continuaient. Les membres de la CIS avait décidé de l'organiser au début de l'année 1993 pour donner le temps aux enquêteurs de trouver le maximum de preuves possibles et pour pouvoir préparer au mieux le site de Stonehenge (les sorts étendus de réchauffement et les runes pour contenir le prisonnier n'étaient pas des plus simples à mettre en place). Ils en profitèrent pour convoquer Harrison Potter afin d'avoir sa version des évènements. Les Gobelins, menés par Ragnok, aussi, furent reçus et exigèrent qu'après le procès sorcier, Albus Dumbledore soit aussi jugés par la justice gobeline. Après tout, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard avait mis en danger l'intégrité de la banque et cela n'était pas acceptable. Cela fût accepté. Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, les Gobelins avaient pacifiquement collaboré avec les sorciers dans le cadre d'une entreprise judiciaire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le jeune Harrison, puisqu'il s'agissait de son nom complet, et ses amis Neville et Susan coulaient des jours heureux à Salem. Hermione les y avait rejoint après les vacances de Noël, juste avant l'arrestation de Dumbledore. Ils étaient tout les quatre en Première Année : le décalage avec le niveau de Poudlard était trop important pour être rattrapé en quelques semaines. Néanmoins, cela ne les peinait pas. Ce temps supplémentaire leur avait permit de réfléchir aux derniers mois écoulés et de s'en remettre tout doucement.

Pour Harrison, cela avait été l'occasion d'accepter son identité réelle et de pouvoir enfin vivre tranquillement, loin de la célébrité. Pour autant, il tenait à ce que ses amis proches l'appellent toujours "Harry", cela lui semblait bien plus naturel. "Harisson" serait réservé aux apparitions publiques et au reste du monde si cela était nécessaire. Neville, avec sa nouvelle baguette, était devenu beaucoup plus confiant et ouvert. Avoir des amis et une preuve de l'affection de sa grand-mère lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien. Susan se découvrait de nouveaux horizons. Elle n'était plus juste une Pouffsouffle. Tout les quatre formait alors un groupe très soudé. Hannah s'ajouterait bientôt à eux. Ils avaient délibérément choisi de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Grande-Bretagne.

Toutefois, les évolutions les plus importantes restaient chez Neville et Harrison. Petit à petit, ils apprivoisaient leur relation de presque-frères, Neville n'hésitant pas à jouer de temps en temps le rôle du grand frère en réconfortant l'Héritier des Potter. Ce dernier apprenait à apprécier les câlins et les petites attentions. Il s'habituait à être heureux et à profiter de l'instant présent.

En bref, ils se recontruisaient tous.

* * *

Au début de l'année 1993, Harrison Potter, exceptionnellement de retour des États-Unis, témoigna lors du procès organisé par la CIS à Stonehenge. Pour le grand public, son témoignage contre Albus Dumbledore fût sa dernière apparition en Angleterre.

Lors du procès à Stonehenge, l'essence de la Magie fût convoquée au centre du cercle de pierre pour juger l'ancien directeur. Les anglais et les membres de la CIS estimaient qu'avec autant de manipulations magiques, il avait insulté la Magie même. Ils leur semblait logique que ce soit elle qui le juge à la fin de toute la procédure. Elle se matérialisa sous la forme de volutes argentée, virevoltant au centre de l'assemblée. Assemblée qui réunissait près de la moitié des sorciers présents en Grande-Bretagne car tous avaient été touchés de près ou de loin par les manipulation du directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier avait été rudement installé par les Aurors sur une pierre utilisée comme siège. Il était sous Sortilège de Sommeil afin que les Aurors n'aient pas de problème pendant son transport.

Les juges de la CIS ainsi que le Ministre anglais se trouvaient en hauteur, perchés sur des arches de pierre. Amélia Bones, en sa qualité de Directrice de la Justice magique, siégeait à droite du Ministre. Les spectateurs se trouvaient dans des gradins tout autour. Parmi eux, le reste de ceux qui avaient réussi à mener Dumbledore à sa chute : Lady Augusta Londubat, Poppy Pomfresh et Severus Rogue, Lord de la famille Prince. Les enfants et les adolescents étaient les grands absents de l'assemblée. Ces derniers se remettaient, pour la plupart, des mauvais traitements reçus à Poudlard par le directeur alors que les enfants avaient été interdits de venir.

Après une courte introduction des membres de la CIS rappelant les diverses accusations pesant sur le prévenu, le procès fût lancé et le directeur libéré du Sortilège de Sommeil. Il tenta de bouger de son rocher mais s'aperçut rapidement que les runes tracées autour de lui avaient pour but de restreindre considérablement ses mouvements. Cela allait grandement limité son action pour reconquérir l'opinion du monde magique. Il ne pouvait que rester assis et écouter. Le vieil homme s'aperçut rapidement de la présence de la Magie. Les choses étaient donc graves : il devait rapidement trouver une solution pour se sortir de ce bourbier. En examinant l'assemblée, il constata que les regards allaient de la haine pure au dégoût en passant par un mépris dont il ne comprit pas l'origine.

Les cinq premiers jours furent consacrés aux témoignages des accusateurs. Chaque soir, l'accusé était ramené dans sa cellule sous un Sortilège de Sommeil. Harrison Potter fut le premier. Même s'il ne pouvait pas bouger, l'ancien directeur tenta de l'interrompre à plusieurs reprises, si bien que la Magie, elle-même, décida de le réduire au silence. Une cinquantaine de personnes défila. Les ramifications du plan de Dumbledore étaient réellement gigantesques. Le lendemain de chaque journée de procès, un compte-rendu très fidèle des minutes du procès était publié dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et dans le _Chicaneur_ à destination de tout ceux qui ne pouvaient pas être présents.

À la suite des témoignages, Dumbledore fut officiellement démis de ses fonctions et la Magie lui rendit sa voix, non sans lui interdire de mentir. La Magie l'avait enchantée de façon à ce que l'ancien directeur pense que son auditoire était totalement acquis à sa cause. De cette façon, il justifia chaque manipulation magique qu'il avait effectué avec moults détails et en révéla d'autres que les Aurors n'avaient pas détectées. Il avoua notamment avoir mis Ronald Weasley et sa famille sous _Impérium_ depuis près d'une décennie pour qu'ils approchent de Harry Potter et l'empêchent de mieux connaître le monde magique dans le but de mieux pouvoir le manipuler. Il en était de même pour Hermione Granger. Il fallait pour ses plans que le jeune garçon soit près à se sacrifier lorsque Voldemort reviendrait.

Ce fait fut raconté à la fin du sixième jour. Des Langues-de-Plombs, présents dans l'assemblée, furent dépêchés au Terrier pour aller soigner la famille Weasley et l'emmener suivre un traitement pour se rétablir à Sainte Mangouste. Le public était toujours aussi important. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient d'ailleurs choisi de ne pas travailler pour assister à la chute de celui qui avait osé comploter contre la Magie. Même s'il s'agissait d'un procès très éprouvant, chacun voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le lendemain, le procès reprit à propos de Voldemort. Intrigués par cette justification étrange (après tout, le Lord noir était censé être mort depuis près d'une dizaine d'année), les membres de la CIS l'interrogèrent alors sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toujours sous emprise magique, Albus Dumbledore fût forcé (sans qu'il s'en rende compte) de révéler tout ce qu'il savait sur le Lord Noir : de la prophétie aux Horcruxes en passant par l'emprisonnement sans procès de Sirius Black, le parrain magique de Harry Potter, pour que l'enfant n'ait pas de famille dans le monde avoua avoir tout fait pour que le jeune Harry suive ses plans, jusqu'à manipuler ses émotions et son noyau magique.

L'horreur gagna l'assemblée, déjà malmenée par les révélations des jours précédents. Augusta fut heureuse de l'absence des enfants. Harry aurait été effondré. Albus Dumbledore était bien pire que Lord Voldemort : il voulait envoyer un enfant s'occuper du Mage et ensuite en profiter pour récolter toute la gloire et les richesses de l'Héritier Potter. Plus l'ancien directeur dévoilait son plan, plus l'assemblée était horrifiée... Comment personne n'avait-il pu voir le véritable visage de cet homme ? Il préparait son plan depuis de nombreuses années... Des Aurors partirent immédiatement à la recherche des endroits mentionnés par l'accusé pour retrouver les Horcruxes.

Au bout du dixième jour, le verdict fut rendu. Les organisateurs s'étaient arrangés pour que ce jour soit un dimanche, de façon à ce que la très grande majorité du monde sorcier britannique soit présent pour y assister. Comme décidé par la CIS, le verdict final fut rendu par la Magie elle-même. Tout d'abord, elle rendit sa conscience à Dumbledore. L'idée était qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait tout raconté de lui-même. La prise de conscience fût visible : le vieil homme devint blême sous le regard de l'assemblée. Il tenta de se justifier mais la Magie l'avait une nouvelle fois privé de parole. Il ne pouvait que subir les regards chargés de colère et de dégoûts des sorciers. Dumbledore sut alors qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner : l'espoir qu'il avait gardé pendant des semaines dans sa cellule était voué à l'échec. Tout le plan qu'il avait essayé de monter pour retourner l'opinion en sa faveur n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir. La Magie était présente et personne n'était assez pour ne pas croire l'essence de la vie elle-même.

La Magie, sans réellement parler même si toute l'assemblée comprit la demande, pria Augusta Londubat de raconter toute l'enquête depuis l'enlèvement de Neville lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune enfant jusqu'au procès au vieil homme. La Lady sourit férocement et s'avança, très droite, jusqu'à centre du monument de pierre : elle tenait le clou de sa vengeance qu'elle attendait depuis tant d'années.

Augusta commença par remercier la Magie pour son cadeau, puis se mit à raconter : l'enlèvement de Neville, la folie de son fils, le placement étrange d'Harrison, la découverte par Neville de l'ignorance de l'Héritier Potter, l'attaque sur Poppy, la collaboration avec les Gobelins... Le public silencieux était captivé. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Albus Dumbledore devint de plus en plus blême. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il les cacha dans sa longue barbe que cela ne soit pas trop visible.

La Lady parla pendant près de trois heures. Trois heures pendant lesquelles l'ancien directeur ne cessa d'essayer de la maudire. Mais la Magie veillait : toutes ses capacités magiques avaient été endormies. Les journalistes présents prenaient des notes effrénées. Lorsqu'elle se tut, un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée. Lentement, la tête haute, elle regagna sa place aux côtés de Poppy Pomfresh et Severus Rogue.

Albus Dumbledore avait définitivement perdu.

La Lady savoura cette idée avec délice. Le sombre Maitre des Potions, situé à sa gauche, acquiesça légèrement la tête vers elle, en commun accord.

Le moment du jugement final était arrivé.

\- Moi, Magie, essence de toute vie, se mit à murmurer l'étrange volute blanche, je te prive de ta magie et de tes connaissances sur sa maitrise. Tu ne pourras plus lire un ouvrage de magie, ni apprendre des potions. Tout objet de magie que tu toucheras s'en trouvera dépourvue.

Malgré le murmure, les milliers de personnes présentes entendirent la sentence. À cette annonce, l'assemblée toute entière eut un hoquet mêlant stupeur et horreur : même l'impassibilité légendaire de Lucius Malfoy vola en éclat. La sentence était vraiment terrible. Elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis des siècles, même chez les mages polaires qui pourtant avaient une vision de la justice très radicale. Magie devait vraiment être très en colère. C'était le supplice de Tantale version magie. Le Mage noir ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Tu perdras ton nom et ton identité. En souillant la vie de tes manipulations, tu m'as insulté. Tu as détruit l'harmonie du monde. Tu en paieras donc le prix.

Albus Dumbledore tomba à genoux. Il n'était plus rien. Il sentait dans sa tête ses connaissances disparaître les unes après les autres. Dans ses veines, la chaleur de la magie semblait s'évaporer un peu plus à chaque inspiration.

Après un dernier tour autour du coupable, les étranges volutes disparurent. L'individu jugé resta prostré sur le sol, secoué de spasmes irréguliers, sous le regard de dégout de l'assemblée. Le froid le transperçait de toute part. Le vieillard était en état de choc. Sans la chaleur si réconfortante de sa magie, il avait l'impression que la glace avait pris toute la place en lui. Il n'était plus rien.

\- Au vu de cette sentence, tout ce qui touche à cet individu doit être effacé du monde magique. Son nom est banni., clama un membre de la CIS. À présent, ainsi que nous l'avions conclu avec le peuple des Gobelins, nous lui livrons l'individu pour qu'il soit jugé selon leurs propres lois. Les richesses qu'il possédait seront distribuées à tout ceux qui ont été offensé par l'individu.

Le coupable ne broncha pas. Visiblement, il n'avait même pas entendu ce qui avait été annoncé alors qu'il s'agissait d'un des pires sorts réservés aux sorciers. Même si les runes le retenant avait disparu au moment où la Magie avait annoncé son verdict, il était incapable de bouger, complètement en état de choc.

Un groupe d'une dizaine de Gobelins sortit alors de la foule et emporta ce qu'il restait d'un des plus grands sorciers de son temps. Deux d'entre eux attrapèrent l'homme prostré sur le sol et se mirent à le trainer derrière eux sans douceur. La robe du vieillard montra alors des jambes grêles et un pan se prit dans la barbe. Il était loin le grand sorcier que le monde magique pensait être l'un des plus bienveillants au monde.

Au passage de l'étrange cortège, chaque sorcier lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. Sortant de sa catatonie, le prisonnier s'aperçut en voulant parler pour protester contre ce traitement que sa voix ne lui avait pas été rendu. Ce fût la dernière fois que 01, ainsi qu'il fût renommé fût aperçu dans le monde magique. Les sorciers ne doutèrent pas que Les Gobelins l'avaient puni à leur manière. Les mines qu'ils possédaient étaient réputées pour être terribles pour les humains.

\- Et tombe le monstrueux vieillard, souffla Augusta.

Sa voisine, Poppy Pomfresh, lui attrapa doucement la main et la serra.

\- Oui... C'est fini. Nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous inquiéter de lui.

Augusta sourit légèrement. La famille Londubat était vengée. Elle était vengée. Son pupille était vengé.

* * *

Ainsi avait chuté le grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore dans la déchéance la plus totale.

Il allait vivre ses très courtes dernières années dans un endroit qui effrayait encore plus le commun des sorciers que la sinistre prison d'Azkaban.

C'était la fin du Plus Grand Bien.

* * *

**Réponse aux review :**

**Karozthor the Necromagus : **Merci pour ton message. Oui c'est vrai que ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'admets que je n'avais pas d'idée supplémentaire pour compléter.

**Pims10** : Merci pour ton message. Dans ce chapitre, tu as la réponse pour le cas des Dursley. Ils ne finissent pas très très bien. Dobby n'est évoqué qu'à partir de ce chapitre car dans la chronologie, l'Elfe n'arrive qu'au cours du mois d'août. Il se pointe chez les Dursley début août et Harry passe les quinze derniers jours du mois chez les Weasley.

**Athenos27** : Merci pour ta review. Effectivement, nous tirons doucement vers la fin. Alors qu'en as-tu pensé ?

**Lou** : Merci pour ton message ! Oui, au vu du danger qu'est Dumbledore pour les enfants, ne pas les renvoyer à Poudlard est la solution la plus sûre. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**stormtrooper2** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, la proposition de Pétunia a été une ouverture inespérée pour Harry. Ils ont payé pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Harry ! ^^

**lesaccrodelamerceri** : Merci pour tes deux messages !  
**Chapitre 8** : Défi accepté ! Lady Londubat est une perle face aux Dursley. Elle est tellement effrayante quand elle s'y met.  
**Chapitre 9** : Oui. Parfois, le hasard fait bien les choses ^^ Oui, Augusta prépara sa vengeance à sa manière.

**lololitao** : Merci pour ton message ! Vers le 15 juillet oui, il me semble que les vacances des sorciers de Poudlard commencent aux alentours du 25 juin, donc le 15 juillet, cela fait trois semaines qu'il est rentré d'Écosse. En fait, Hedwige est revenie chez les Dursley mais j'ai zappé de le dire. Tu fais bien de l'avoir relevé ! Merci :)

**Cocochoco78** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je sais que la fin est un peu rapide. C'est pour mieux préparer ce chapitre ci. Je me voyais mal mettre la tentative d'enquête contre Lucius Malfoy à la fin de l'autre, ça aurait rendu bizarre je trouve, surtout que ça ne concerne pas directement les actions de Harry. Des idées pour faire prendre conscience à Harry de son ignorance ? Je suis curieuse de te lire à ce sujet ! :)

**adenoide** : Merci pour ton message. Oui, je suis d'accord. En plus, cela les change complètement d'environnement.

**Rayan du Griffoul** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, assurément ! La chute de Dumby a été un délice à écrire !

**Miss MPREG** : Merci pour tes deux messages qui n'en font qu'un ! J'adore les pavés ! Pour les lettres d'Augusta, la réponse est en filigrane dans ce chapitre. Pour Hermione, tu as ta réponse je crois ^^ Elle finit bien à Salem. Pour ta question sur le patronyme, tu as aussi ta réponse dans ce chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il aura répondu à toutes tes attentes ! J'admets avoir eu beaucoup de mal avec le traitement à accorder à Ron... Ce personnage peut être très bon comme très mauvais. La plupart du temps, il m'agace prodigieusement. Que penses-tu du sort que je lui ai réservé ?

**Morgane93** : Bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Merci pour ton message ! La fuite d'Harry a été très difficile à écrire. Je ne voyais pas du tout quoi rajouter. Mais si tu as des idées n'hésite pas ^^

**Aurelie Malfoy** : Merci pour ton message ! Suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Tu as pensé quoi de la suite alors ? J'espère qu'elle t'a autant plus que le reste :) Gros bisous à toi !

**Naughtyboy** : Merci pour ton message ! Bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Il n'y a pas de couple prévu pour le moment, mais rassure-toi, il ne s'agira pas d'un slash. Pour ce qui est des Potter, ils sont importants parce qu'ils sont un Clan du monde magique. C'est parce qu'Harry est un Héritier avec un poids politique important et une fortune importante qu'il est l'objet de tant d'ennuis. Dumbledore veut s'approprier ce pouvoir pour son propre service. Harry aurait été un simple Né de Moldu, il n'aurait pas eu autant d'attraits pour le directeur de Poudlard. Donc, non les ancêtres de Harry ne seront pas vraiment approfondi ni la possibilité d'une relation de couple.

**Armoise asphodle cytise bruyre** : Merci pour ton message ! Oui c'est vrai mais je n'avais pas d'idée supplémentaire malheureusement. J'ai déjà mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire... Il n'est pas satisfaisant. Je ne voulais pas laisser les Gobelins de côté. Pour Sirius, tu ne le verras pas beaucoup mais on va en parler un peu ^^ j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**CutieSunshine** : Merci pour ton message ! Oui, j'espère que cette chute va te plaire ! Le fait qu'il perde la boule aide ^^

* * *

**Gros bisous à tous ! À bientôt pour le dernier chapitre / épilogue (si ça a de l'intérêt) !**

**Question importante : pensez-vous qu'un épilogue soit nécéssaire après ce chapitre ou non ? **

(que j'avoue je n'ai pas commencé à rédiger parce que j'attends vos avis et que j'ai toujours dû mal à écrire des fins.)


	11. Chapter 11 : Avoir une famille

**Et si Harry avait réfléchi (version longue)**

**Résumé** : Fin de Première Année. Harry Potter est à l'infirmerie. Il réalise alors qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il ne sait pas sur sa famille et sur le monde magique britannique. Peut-être qu'on lui a menti. Il se met à se poser des questions. Peut-il espérer mieux ? Peut-être trouver une famille ? À qui peut-il faire confiance ?

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

Je n'ai pas béta, donc il est possible qu'il reste des fautes. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui dure depuis un peu plus de deux mois ! J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous a plus ! Et mille mercis pour vos messages ! (pour les dernières review, je posterais un chapitre spécial pour les dernières réponses).

Si elle est finie, c'est grâce à vos encouragements et à vos messages !

Bienvenue sur cette histoire (même si c'est la fin) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Avoir une famille**

La presse britannique mais aussi mondiale parla pendant des semaines de cet incroyable procès. Invraisemblable disait certains. Pour autant, suivant la volonté de Magie, ils ne parlèrent pas du coupable. Il s'intéressèrent plutôt à la présence de Magie elle-même. Ce fait était si rare qu'il aurait tenu du miracle s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de spectateurs et si le phénomène n'avait pas duré dix jours consécutifs !

Pour autant, au-delà de l'intérêt immense provoqué par ce phénomène, le monde magique britannique vit se mettre en place des changements importants, qui s'ils n'allaient pas tout de suite bouleversé les mentalités, allaient entraîner des évolutions pour éviter qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise dans le futur. Le coupable fut renommé 01, perdant donc toute identité. La Magie avait parlé : aucun sorcier n'oserait allé contre sa volonté.

Tout les traces de 01 disparurent du monde magique : ses tableaux et récompenses furent brulés. A chacune de ses découvertes fut attribuée l'identification "inconnue". La Magie avait rayé son nom de tout les journaux déjà paru. Chacun de ses décrets avait été banni du code de loi du monde magique. Les sorciers s'aperçurent alors à quel point, sous son usage bienveillant, l'homme avait fait en sorte de maintenir le monde magique dans le passé, comment il avait fait en sorte que les créatures magiques soient écartées, comment il avait fait en sorte de rendre compliqué l'intégration des Nés-de-Moldus. Les sorciers de la faction Sang-Purs furent écoeurés par ces découvertes : et dire que 01 se disaient être du côté des Nés-Moldus. Finalement, ses lois avaient été pires pour eux que le Lord Noir à son apogée... Les Lords et Ladies se hâtèrent de tout supprimer. Le Magenmagot mit tout en oeuvre pour réparer les dégâts législatifs et administratifs laissés par 01. Cela prit des années : certaines lois avaient toujours de fervents partisans, notamment celles qui étaient censées réglementées les créatures magiques.

Toutefois, la Cour de Justice britannique en était sûre. D'ici quelques dizaines d'années, plus personne ne se souviendrait de cet homme, qui avait voulu manipuler le monde magique britannique pour sa propre gloire. Le Magenmagot allait tout faire pour. Il n'était pas dit que le monde magique allait devenir le Paradis : les oppositions entre les factions politiques pouvaient s'avérer encore très fortes. Cependant, un petit groupe veillait dans l'ombre pour que tout s'améliore en respectant chaque être porteur de magie le plus possible. Il faudrait encore longtemps pour que toutes les haines et les préjugés disparaissent. Tout semblait en bonne voie.

Des Langues-de-Plombs, des Briseurs de Sorts de toute l'Europe ainsi que des membres de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers se rendirent à Poudlard pour purger le château. Ils découvrirent là aussi de sacrés surprises : 01 n'avait pas fait entretenir les protections du château depuis des décennies. Il fallait donc remédier au problème au plus vite : les enfants étaient à peine protéger. Cette faiblesse expliquait la facilité avec laquelle les enfants avaient pu être manipulés sans que personne ne sans rende compte. Dans la suite des nouvelles relations d'amitiés avec les Gobelins, certains de leurs experts en magie et en Runes participèrent à la restauration magique de l'école. Les mages polaires apportèrent aussi leur contribution. Cette reconstruction était le symbole du retour de la Grande-Bretagne magique sur le plan international.

Toutefois, il fallut attendre septembre 1993 pour que l'école de magie soit de nouveau opérationnelle et puisse de nouveau accueillir les élèves. Sous la houlette des grandes Familles et du Ministère, de nouveaux programmes et de nouveaux professeurs furent mis en place. Des cours d'intégration au monde magique à destination des Nés-de-Moldus durent rendus obligatoires aussi pour les Sang-Mélés ayant vécu dans un environnement magique. Les enfants ayant grandi dans un environnement sorcier devaient, eux, suivre des cours pour les initier au monde moldu. Il fallait faire tomber les préjugés sur le sang. Les fantômes de Peeves et du professeur Bins furent exorcisés. Ce dernier fût remplacé par un véritable professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Garder un tel enseignant alors que les relations avec les Gobelins ne cessaient de s'améliorer aurait été une insulte envers ce peuple. Le professeur Flitwitch avait décidé de se consacrer aux nouvelles relations entre les sorciers et les Gobelins et était devenu ambassadeur. Minerva McGonnagal et Severus Rogue en étaient les nouveaux directeurs. C'était les seuls de l'ancienne équipe qui avaient acceptés de rester. La plupart ne voulurent pas revenir sur des lieux qu'ils considéraient désormais comme ceux de leur viol psychologique. Beaucoup d'élèves ne revinrent pas non plus. Même si Poudlard retrouva un niveau prestigieux, les crimes de 01 étaient encore trop frais dans les mémoires. Il fallait du temps.

Certains comme les anciens camarades de dortoir de Harrison Potter étaient encore à Sainte-Mangouste sous traitement. Drago Malfoy en faisait aussi parti. Il s'avéra que son côté hautain et méprisant avait été très largement accentué par 01. Sa colère envers le refus d'Harrison de lui serrer la main avait largement facilité la tâche au Mage noir pour lui implanter des idées de supériorité et le pousser à insulter quotidiennement ses camarades de Gryffondor. Après sa guérison, ses parents décidèrent de l'envoyer en France dans l'école de Beauxbâtons, dont il sortit avec les honneurs. Il ne fut pas le seul Serpentard à changer d'école. Après un tour du monde, il choisit de reprendre la place de son père en tant que Lord de la Famille Malfoy et siégega au Magenmagot.

En parallèle de tout ces évènements, une chasse internationale contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut lieu. Certains mages polaires de la CIS choisirent d'accompagner une équipe d'Aurors anglais et français pour mettre Voldemort à terre de manière définitive. Il fallut deux ans à ces hommes et ses femmes pour que l'ensemble des Horcruxes soit détruit et encore une année de plus pour trouver un moyen d'envoyer un morceau d'âme dans l'autre monde. Au passage, Lucius Malfoy finit en prison pour détention de l'un de ses Horcruxes au sein de son Manoir. Les départements des Langue-de-Plombs de Russie, de France, d'Angleterre et d'Irlande avaient largement collaboré ensemble pour parvenir à cette réussite. En 1996, celui qui avait été craint pendant près de vingt ans en Angleterre était définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire. Sa dernière partie d'âme mourut en Albanie. Harrison Potter-Londubat était donc libre. Cette chasse permit à l'Angleterre de renouer des liens profonds avec ses voisins et de sortir de pratiques considérées comme dépassées. La recherche magique avança considérablement et le Ministère fut profondément restructuré sur les modèles français et irlandais.

De son côté, Amélia Bones parvint à ses fins après une nouvelle longue enquête. Après avoir prouvé devant la Cour du Magenmagot qu'aucune trace d'un procès à propos de Sirius Black n'existait, une nouvelle procédure judiciaire fût mise en marche. Le parrain de l'Héritier Potter, Sirius Black put donc avoir un procès équitable et la traitrise de Peter Petitgrow fut alors révélée. Amélia avait finement joué. Le prisonnier fut libéré le jour même du verdict en juillet 1993, après avoir témoigné sous _Véritasérum_ à sa demande. Il reçu une forte indemnité par le Ministère. Dès sa sortie, Amélia et Augusta l'envoyèrent se faire soigner dans un centre spécialisé en France. Elles refusèrent qu'il voit l'enfant avant d'avoir été soigné : il semblerait qu'il le prenait plus pour James que pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Poppy l'accompagna pendant son séjour et faisait régulièrement part des évolutions à ses amies. Il revint en Angleterre pour les vacances de Noël pendant la seconde année d'Harrison à Salem et rencontra alors son filleul.

Par la suite, l'ex-prisonnier reprit son poste de Lord et siégea au Magenmagot, même si sa mère, Lady Black, était encore en vie. Elle était d'ailleurs largement revenue sur ses idées de grandeur et n'aspirait plus qu'à avoir son fils près d'elle. Elle avait trop perdu pour ne pas s'apercevoir que Sirius était son dernier enfant. Ensemble, ils se débarrassèrent du Manoir londonien pour retourner vivre dans le Manoir ancestral de la Famille Black. Ce dernier passa sa vie à faire évoluer les lois du monde magique pour éviter les erreurs et les manipulations que son filleul et lui avaient pu subir se produisent de nouveau. Le soutien de Lady Black permit à de nombreux projets d'aboutir, même si elle n'était pas toujours d'accord avec tout. On ne remettait pas toutes les valeurs d'une vie en cause en seulement quelques années. Deux ans après sa libération, avec Augusta Londubat, il appuya une loi pour que la parole des Elfes de Maison soit reconnu par le système judiciaire. Par cette loi, ils réussirent à mettre Lord Malfoy, une nouvelle fois, derrière les barreaux pour avoir voulu refiler le morceau d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres à un écolier, pour le faire entrer à Poudlard. Augusta en fût ravie. Elle avait vengé l'affront du procès raté. Elle était d'autant plus satisfaite que Lord Malfoy venait à peine de terminer sa peine précédente.

Le jeune Héritier Potter reçut des excuses publiques de la part du Ministère pour la vie qu'il avait eut. Le Ministère renforça ses équipes de détection de magie en milieu moldu. L'adolescent fut émancipé suite au procès de 01, même s'il restait sous la garde d'Augusta, qui choisit de l'adopter comme son petit-fils. Elle ne voulait certainement pas le laisser entre les mains du nouveau Département de l'Enfance, dont l'efficacité restait encore à prouver. La vieille femme était toujours méfiante envers les institutions. L'adolescent choisit alors de porter le nom d'Harrison Potter-Londubat, en l'honneur de sa nouvelle famille mais ce fait ne fût pas dévoilé au grand public. Il ne voulait plus de sa célébrité. Il voulait être pouvoir être lui-même.

Son témoignage à Stonehenge fut sa dernière apparition publique en Grande-Bretagne. Harry avait alors treize ans. Personne, hormis sa famille, ne sut ce qui était arrivé au Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Aucune des enquêtes lancées n'aboutie. Il faut dire que Fudge n'y mettait pas vraiment d'énergie : l'enfant avait largement mérité d'avoir la paix. Le Ministre en était bien conscient. Sirius, une fois guéri, proposa à son filleul de devenir l'Héritier de la Famille Black et qu'Harrisson accepta, mais seulement si son parrain n'avait jamais d'enfant. Lady Black n'opposa aucune résistance, après tout, l'enfant avait du sang Black dans les veines par sa grand-mère. Le jeune Héritier, quand à lui, se régala des histoires de son parrain sur ses parents et l'intégra peu à peu dans son cercle familial, qui restait plutôt restreint. Il ne voulait désormais que des personnes de confiance autour de lui.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle le jeune Potter coupa les ponts avec la majorité des Weasley. En effet, Ronald Weasley en voulut beaucoup à son ami d'être parti sans le prévenir et refusa d'accepter qu'il avait été sous l'influence de divers sortilèges lancé par l'ancien directeur. Face à cette réaction, il s'avéra que le diagnostique de Poppy Pomfresh n'était pas faux : son comportement n'avait été qu'accentuer par 01. L'infirmière en discuta avec Harrisson qui refusa de le revoir après avoir tenté de s'expliquer avec lui une première fois. Il ne voulait que des gens à qui il pouvait faire confiance et Ronald Weasley n'en faisait visiblement pas parti. Il fallut près d'une dizaine d'années au rouquin pour se rendre compte de ses torts. Quand il eut enfin compris, il choisit de ne pas reprendre contact avec Harry Potter. Il l'avait trop blessé pour être bien accueilli. Seuls ses frères Georges et Fred renouèrent avec le Survivant après sa deuxième année à Salem, lors d'une sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sans comprendre comment, les Jumeaux l'avaient reconnu malgré un déguisement très préparé. Ce furent les seuls. Leur amitié se renforça à travers de nombreuses lettres. Fred et Georges furent invités à plusieurs reprises au Manoir familial des Londubat. Harrison, lui, n'alla jamais chez les Weasley, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se faire de grands amis.

Pendant la seconde année des enfants à Salem, une autre révolution eut lieu chez les Londubat. Juste après la libération de Sirius Black, Severus Prince trouva un moyen de soigner définitivement Franck et Alice Londubat. Neville vit alors, pour la première fois, sa grand-mère pleurer. Pour la première fois, il put tenir ses parents dans ses bras alors qu'ils étaient conscients de leur environnement. Augusta, habituellement très sobre, loua le génie du Maitre des Potions pendant des mois. Pendant cette période, Neville découvrit la joie et les petits tracas d'avoir des parents, qui voulaient rattraper douze ans de vie. Bien qu'Harrisson se fût mis à l'égard pendant les premières semaines, son frère adoptif fit en sorte que Franck et Alice finissent par voir le fils de Lily et de James Potter comme le leur.

Le Manoir ancestral des Londubat, si longtemps froid et austère aux yeux de Neville, devint empli de rires et de joie. Poppy Pomfresh, après le retour de Sirius en Angleterre, resta vivre avec eux, tenant le rôle de seconde grand-mère. Amélia et Susan restèrent aussi durablement. Lady Bones avait découvert, malgré la différence d'âge, en Poppy et Augusta de véritables amies, ce que son poste ne lui permettait pas auparavant et sa nièce était heureuse. Même Severus Prince (puisqu'il avait officiellement repris son nom) choisit de s'installer à demeure, même s'il passait le clair de son temps entre son laboratoire de recherche et les très riches serres de Botanique de sa famille de coeur. Hermione passa chaque été près de trois semaines au Manoir et s'ajoutait à la famille. Au bout de quelques années, les trois adolescents finirent par se considérer tous comme frères et soeurs et étaient aussi unis que s'ils l'avaient été par le sang. Hannah passait aussi régulièrement.

Harrison Potter-Black-Londubat n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de vie, entouré par sa famille et ses amis.

Chaque fois, il remerciait la Magie pour un tel cadeau, dont il n'osait même pas rêver quand il était enfermé dans son placard.

Il avait trouvé sa vie.

* * *

Neville, face aux questions des curieux à propos de son frère adoptif (même si peu de monde était au courant) gardait le sourire. Il savait qu'Harrisson allait bien et était heureux. Il avait trouvé une famille : un parrain, un frère, des soeurs, un tante, un oncle et deux grand-mères. Le sourire de Neville Londubat, toujours mystérieux à quant on lui parlait d'Harry, devint même une légende pour les journalistes. Ces derniers finirent par accepter qu'ils n'auraient plus aucune information.

Pourtant, personne, en Angleterre, ne fut surpris quand, une dizaine d'année plus tard, Harrison Potter repris le siège de Lord de sa famille. 01 lui avait volé jusqu'à son prénom et il l'avait chèrement payé. Maintenant, Harrison était heureux et personne, en Grande-Bretagne, ne le suspectait d'avoir un lien quelconque avec Harry Potter. Après tout, il parlait américain. Seuls sa famille, ses amis et l'ancien Ministre, Cornélius Fudge, connaissaient la vérité. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'allait vendre la mèche.

Lui, son frère et ses soeurs allaient continuer le travail de leurs aînés et pousser le monde magique vers le meilleur. Cette responsabilité leur incombait mais aucun d'eux n'avait peur de se frotter au monde magique britannique pour faire bouger les choses ! Après tout, ils étaient des descendants des plus grandes familles et Hermione se faisait un plaisir d'utiliser ses connaissances venues de la famille Londubat pour montrer qu'elle n'allait pas non plus se laisser faire.

Mais avant tout, Harrison Potter-Black-Londubat serait heureux. Il allait protéger et profiter de chaque instant avec sa famille.

Et surtout surtout être Heureux.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Réponse aux review :**

**adenoide : **Merci pour ton message ! Je me suis relue juste après et j'ai corrigé certaines erreurs. Je pense qu'il en reste encore mais il y en a quand même un peu moins. Merci pour ton aide !

**CutieSunshine : **Merci pour ta review. Suis contente que tu aies aimé le procès ! Ça a été compliqué de détailler autant sans pour autant faire abstraction du public ! Voilà l'épilogue, qu'en penses-tu ?

**lesaccrodelamerceri : **Merci pour ton message ! Chapitre très intense oui. C'est pour cela que j'ai vraiment hésité à le couper en deux : avant et pendant le procès de Dumby. Voici l'épilogue ^^ j'espère qu'il va te plaire.

**Lou : **Merci pour ta review ! Bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Oui c'est un sacré procès qui permet à la famille Potter-Londubat de pouvoir tourner la page. Et voici le fameux épilogue ! ^^

**Marie : **Merci pour ton message ! Alors j'ai fait un épilogue mais pas aussi détailler que ce que tu proposes. Je préfère laisser des portes ouvertes. Je ne suis pas fan des épilogues avec des couples qui ne sont pas déjà dans l'histoire d'origine, ni les enfants. Je préfère laisser aux personnages une certaine liberté. Après tout, cela permet d'imaginer son couple favori ^^ J'espère que cet épilogue te plaît quand même.

**Pims10 : **Merci pour ta review ! T'inquiète pas pour le cas de Lucius, il va en prendre pour son grade ^^ je l'ai intégré pour laisser se dérouler une partie du canon avec les tentatives de Dobby pour éloigner Harry du monde magique**. **

**Guest : **Merci pour ton message ! Voilà donc l'épilogue réclamé ^^ Que penses-tu alors de cette fin ?

**Nikel : **Merci pour tes 3 messages ! Et bienvenue sur cette histoire !  
**Chapitre 1 : **Oui, tu as tout à fait raison. L'idée était vraiment de mettre en avant les ingérences de Dumby dans la vie d'Harry.  
**Chapitre 2 : **Oui, j'ai essayé de reprendre le plus possible les faits de l'histoire original pour pouvoir faire évoluer le personnage d'Harry sans que cela ne soit trop choquant. De cette façon, j'ai aussi pu intégrer Lady Augusta Londubat et Amélia Bones sans qu'elles donnent l'impression de débarquer de nul part. Pour Harry, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait accepté pour autant l'amitié de Malfoy s'il n'avait pas rencontré Hagrid et Ron en premier. Par contre, je pense qu'il aurait bel et bien fini à Serpentard. Toutefois, au vu de la description du personnage par J. K. Rowling, je trouve étonnant qu'il n'ait pas fini à Poufsouffle. Après tout, l'un des buts d'Harry c'est d'avoir une famille, caractéristique qui n'est pas dans les valeurs de Gryffondor mais plutôt chez les Poufsouffles. Oui, le savoir c'est le pouvoir.  
**Chapitre 3 : **Avec Dumby, Poudlard prend une dimension très politique. Toutefois, on la voit en filigrane pendant tout les romans, notamment à travers du comportement de Malfoy. Quand tu analyses les participants à l'Armée de Dumbledore, tu as aussi une sacrée dimension politique : que des "combattants de la Lumière", qui créent des liens entre eux mais pas avec les autres. La division entre Maison est effectivement une mauvaise idée : cela crée un esprit de compétition qui peut très vite devenir négatif.

**stormtrooper2 : **Merci pour ton message ! Très contente que le résultat du procès t'ait plu ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à fignoler chaque détail pour être sûre que cela sonne le plus juste possible. L'épilogue est bien là : qu'en as-tu pensé ?

**LambdaOfTheDead (chapitre 1) : **Merci pour ta review ! Bienvenue sur cette histoire ! J'essaie vraiment d'intégrer une dimension psychologique : cela permet d'avoir un regard très différent sur l'histoire originale. Qu'as-tu pensé de la suite de l'histoire ?

**Elwenn Snape : **Merci pour ton message ! Oui, effectivement, il fallait classer l'affaire Voldy. Voilà qui est fait : qu'en as-tu pensé ?

**Miss MPREG : **WAOUHHH ! C'est une super longue review que tu m'as écrite ! Merci !  
En effet, je n'ai pas poussé jusqu'à la période des Maraudeurs pour montrer l'immensité des manipulations de Dumby, ce qui aurait été possible.  
Pour le cas des Weasley, même si j'ai énormément de mal avec le personnage de Ron, je ne voulais pas en faire une caricature complète. Il mérite un traitement différent, ou plutôt une chance d'être mieux considéré. Les autres Weasley me paraissent moins caricaturales et ne méritaient pas de suivre le même chemin que Ron. Tu as d'ailleurs des nouvelles de son futur dans cet épilogue.  
Oui, je voulais vraiment que Dumby ait manipulé le monde magique à grande échelle. Après tout, dans l'histoire originale, même s'il paraît bienveillant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Même s'il connaissait la prophétie, il n'a jamais entraîné Harry, même sous le prétexte de le protéger de Voldemort. Pour l'Occlumencie, le choix de Rogue comme enseignant est très discutable. Il aurait pu le faire lui-même, surtout que sa relation avec Harry était bien meilleure que celle que l'adolescent avait avec Rogue, aussi qualifié soit-il.  
Pour Severus Rogue, je voulais aussi le faire sortir de son côté ambivalent : soit mauvais, soit gentil. Là, il est un peu entre les deux mais bénéficie quand même d'une seconde chance offerte par la Magie. Une chance de vivre une vie sans l'influence néfaste de Dumbledore.  
Pour Hermione, cela me semblait logique de l'envoyer aux États-Unis. Il s'agit d'un personnage d'une loyauté incroyable par rapport à Harry. Donc la couper complètement de ce dernier me semblait totalement bizarre.  
Pour les chefs d'accusation, je suis allée me renseigner sur un site de droit pour être sûre de ce que j'écrivais, c'est pour cela que cela fait autant officiel.  
Oui, il s'agit avant tout d'un travail de groupe. Les membres de l'Ombre ont largement "manipulé" le monde magique pour arriver à leurs fins, notamment les enquêtes lancées par les journalistes. La fin des Dursley leur ait dû, ce qui est bénéfique pour Harrison.  
Pour le procès, j'ai voulu qu'il s'agisse d'un évènement le plus suivi possible, pour rendre les réactions les plus réalistes possibles, notamment l'horreur et le dégout, mais aussi celles que je décris dans le prologue. D'ailleurs qu'en as-tu pensé ?  
Pour Sirius, tu as les réponses dans l'épilogue. Idem pour le futur de Lucius. Effectivement, il finit à Azkaban grâce à l'action conjuguée de Lady Augusta Londubat et de Lord Sirius Black. Pour Lucius, je voulais vraiment qu'il paie. Je n'aime pas ce personnage : il est trop froid et sournois.  
Je n'avais pas envie de faire des couples mais surtout de faire ressortir le fait qu'Harry est enfin heureux, entouré de sa nouvelle famille. Pour le reste, je laisse la place à votre imagination.

**Rayan du Griffoul** : Merci pour ton message ! J'avoue avoir adoré être autant sadique avec Dumby. Voilà donc l'épilogue.

**Pakalos (chap 5)** : Merci pour ton message ! Qu'as-tu pensé de ces chapitres que tu as rattrapé ? Et de cet épilogue ?

**Athenos27** : Merci pour ta review ! Très heureuse que cette histoire t'ait plu ! Au départ, j'avais vraiment peur de ne jamais finir cette histoire ^^". c'est grâce aux review que j'ai trouvé l'inspiration et la motivation. Pour la sentence de Dumbledore, en quoi la trouves-tu trop sévère ? (j'espère avoir d'ici quelques temps d'autres idées d'histoires, qui j'espère plairont autant que celle-ci).

**aurel8611** : Merci pour ton message et bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Pour le passage chez les Gobelins, j'ai préféré laisser planer le mystère. Après tout, ce qui se passe dans les entrailles de Gringotts restent à Gringotts ^^ Pour l'épilogue, tu as du Sirius oui ^^

* * *

**Merci à tous ! **

(je ferais une publication supplémentaire pour répondre à vos dernières reviews sur cette histoire et pour faire la longue liste de tout les remerciements pour tout ceux qui ont commenté, qui ont suivi sans laisser de messages).

**Merci à vous, sans qui cette histoire n'en serait sûrement pas arrivée jusque là ! **

**Koeur sur vous ! **


End file.
